Indirect Friendship
by PhantomPierce-Okamoto
Summary: Marinette doesn't seem to enjoy talking to him much, so Adrien sets out to find out more about her as Chat Noir. Though, he does forget that she is blissfully unaware how close his true identity is to her. Getting closer with her, one way or another, their lives slowly begin to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I've become obsessed. Miraculous Ladybug is amazing and I couldn't help but right for it! Inspired by my friend pringloo on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

He watched Marinette carry a bag of new fabric, hurrying down the street. Patrol hadn't been very interesting and it was rather cool to see how his classmate acted outside of class.

Yeah, she didn't know him behind his mask. Still, the idea of getting to know her, especially after the incident with Nathaneal, seemed like a fun idea. She always seemed very nervous around him as Adrien. Maybe she didn't like him? But she was composed around him when he was Chat Noir. Maybe it was actually possible to get to know her.

A woman rushed by Marinette, knocking her over. The bag dropped and Marinette quickly brushed herself off. Chat hopped down and landed in front of her.

"Need a hand, princess?" He extended his hand. Marinette grasped her bag, then took his hand.

"Thanks," she said simply. "What are you doing around here? Is there some trouble?"

"Nah, I just happened to be passing by." he responded. "I've been pretty bored. May I keep you company?"

She looked conflicted. She sighed a little before conceding. "Why not. I'm not busy this afternoon either since I finished my homework."

Chat cheered a little in his mind. "Great! I know the perfect place." He picked her up princess style, seemingly to her disdain. He smirked a little. Marinette was one of the few who didn't freak out about him. She was unique for sure.

He ran up the side of the building and jumped onto the rooftop of a hotel building. The rooftop was covered in potted plants. He set Marinette down, expecting her to collapse in shock. After all, he had just carried her running up a building.

To his utter amazement, she just brushed herself off and gave him a look. "You are so paying if any of my new fabrics were damaged," she said, then glared at him. He gawked for a second before recovering.

"Right, you're a designer." he remembered. "Well I can do even better than that, princess. I'll even give you some of the newest, most fashionable fabrics around."

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Is that so, kitty? And how, may I ask, will you manage that?"

"I have connections," Chat responded vaguely. Marinette ruffled through her bag.

"They seem fine," she decided. "So what's happening?" She sat against the railing. He sat next to her.

"Akuma attacks and my regular life," he answered. "You?"

"Well school is the same. My friend Alya, who runs that Ladyblog, is super excited for the rise in attacks. More of a chance to catch Ladybug." Marinette gave a nervous chuckle.

"She keeps putting herself in danger, you might want to tell her to be careful." Chat commented.

"You don't think I do? _Every day?_ I've tried, I really have!" Marinette said with a groan. Chat snickered. "But Chat, I do have to ask...why me?"

"Huh?"

"Why'd you ask me to come here? I'm sure many of your fan girls would kill for this opportunity and I'd...er...guess that Ladybug talks to you."

Chat shrugged. Well he couldn't tell her, _oh you're in my class and I wanted to get to know you. You act nervous in class but confident around me when I'm not my regular self, so my brilliant mind settled for this plan._ "You were very brave when you helped me out. I thought it'd be fun to talk to you."

She wasn't buying it, but let it go. "How is your regular life?"

He chuckled. "Not the greatest. My dad is ignoring me, this rather irritating girl who is obsessed with me won't leave me alone, and my best friend has been busy lately. I've been trying to make friends with this girl-" He coughed. "-who's really nice, but she always seems flustered and I think she doesn't like me."

Marinette nodded. "Sorry to hear that. But I'm sure the girl just admires you and doesn't know how to talk to you without feeling super nervous."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well I can be like that around my crush," Marinette admitted, blushing slightly. "He's really cool. But I can't talk to him, ever. Not just because of nerves, there's this girl who constantly prevents me from getting to talk to him."

Chat sighed. "Wow, maybe that's true. Maybe I should talk to her friend..."

"I'm sure she'd like that." Marinette smiled gently at him.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. They jolted and looked over the railing to see someone throwing what seemed to be golf balls everywhere.

"I am the Golf Pro! I am here to wreak havoc on your uncultured lives!" He threw a golf ball at a store window. "Fore!"

Chat stared at him. Marinette snorted. "Lame name, stupid motive, awful powers." she stated. "You have to go fight, right?"

Chat nodded with another sigh. He picked her up and jumped back down to the sidewalk, where he out her down. "Let's do this again sometime!" he called as he ran away.

Of course, he missed the portion where Marinette hid her bag in an alleyway and transformed into Ladybug.

She ran out and caught up to him. "Hey kitty! Ready to play?" she said.

He grinned. "Anytime, my Lady."

* * *

Adrien got out of the car and walked towards the entrance. Marinette and Alya were walking in.

"Oh! I left my phone on that bench!" Alya freaked out and ran towards the park.

"A-Alya!" Marinette called futilely, as her friend dashed off. She waited by the entrance. Adrien walked towards her.

"Good morning, Marinette. Is everything alright?" he asked. _Good start. Let's see how it goes._

She jolted a little. Her face reddened and she looked at her feet. "H-Hi. Uh y-yeah, Alya just left her, um, phone on a, uh, park bench that we had been sitting on a-and stuff..." Adrien bit his lip.

"Oh, I see." he responded lamely. He groaned internally. _Really? Really? If you want to talk to her you have to actually make conversation!_

"A-Anyway! I'm going to wait for her in class...bye!" She rushed off.

Adrien slapped his forehead. _So close, yet so far away._

* * *

At the end of the school day, Adrien picked up his stuff. He walked to his locker, then began walking towards the front to exit with Nino.

"Adrien!" He turned to see Alya and Marinette approaching. "Are you and Nino busy? There's a band performing in the park today."

Nino sighed. "I wish I could come, but I have stuff going on. Maybe another time!" He walked off. Adrien pursed his lips. Nino was always busy.

"Hm, maybe I can come." Adrien said. He glanced at Marinette, who just kept staring at her feet. _Let's not miss this opportunity._

Out of nowhere, he felt someone approach him. "Adrien! There's a concert in the park! Let's go!" Chloe Bourgeois grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door. He tried to protest, to no avail. When he glanced back, he saw Alya fuming and Marinette sighing.

He groaned for what seemed like the millionth time that week. _So close, yet so far away._

* * *

Chat Noir was waiting by Marinette's family's bakery. He knew she would be here soon, so he waited on a ledge.

Sure enough, Marinette was walking down the sidewalk with a sort of angry look. She furiously tapped on her phone. Chat jumped down and approached her.

"Oof!" Not looking where she was looking, she slammed straight into him. She recoiled. "Chat Noir! Oh, sorry. I wasn't...paying attention."

He raised an eyebrow. "No kidding? Are you okay?"

"Yes, just...wait, what are you even doing here?"

"This is your bakery right? I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, the Nathaneal incident...right...er, sure. I guess I have some time. Not like I would be able to focus on homework or baking or anything..." she pursed her lips. Chat tilted his head in confusion. She shrugged in response. He picked her up and ran up to the rooftop of her bakery, then set her down.

"We could've gone inside the normal way." Marinette said, giving him a look. "No one is home. Either way, my parents are fans of yours and wouldn't mind."

Chat smirked. "Ah yes, but carrying the princess up is so much more fun." he teased. Marinette crossed her arms. "Ah yes, not the time...why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

She sat down with a sigh, then sprawled out on the roof. "My crush...I wanted to ask him to ask him out today. Not even as a date or anything...maybe just spend some time with him. But of course, that irritating girl pulled him away! Alya is trying to cheer me up. I appreciate her being kind, but it's not helping."

Chat sat down. He was becoming curious as to whom exactly this crush was. "Well if he chose her over you, I'm sure he can't be that amazing."

"That's just the thing! He is that amazing. And I have this feeling he hasn't chosen her over anyone yet...that he's just being polite to her because their fathers have been acquainted. Maybe he does like her instead though..."

Chat sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that, princess, really."

"It's just...so frustrating!" She curled up on her side, bringing her knees to her chest. "Just...why can't Adrien like me?" She sighed.

Chat stared at her.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

He continued to stare, body slack.

 _Did she just say...wait a second here..._

She sat up. "Chat, are you okay?"

He could do nothing but stare. Her confused look, eyebrows furrowed. Her cheeks red with what seemed to be her frustration she had been venting. Mouth parted slightly, head tilted.

 _Marinette...likes...me. Adrien._

"Chat, seriously. When are you going to stop staring? Did I say something weird?" He dropped his gaze to his feet, a giant blush spreading across his cheeks. _Well then._

"Chat. You're acting strangely. You won't answer me and you look like someone just told the world your secret identity. What is going on?" She turned his face to look him in the eye. He glanced around, flustered. He grabbed his staff and quickly brought it to his ear.

"Oh, that's Ladybug. Gotta run!" He jumped off the roof, leaving behind a very confused Marinette.

After all, he didn't know it, but _she_ was Ladybug. And she had most definitely not been calling him.

* * *

Adrien stared out the car window.

"Mr. Agreste? You are aware we've reached your school, correct?"

Adrien flushed slightly before getting out of the car. He walked towards the entrance when he heard Alya talking.

"It's so disappointing! It's been forever since an akuma attack."

"First of all, it's only been a few days." Adrien stopped, frozen. "Second of all, as much as Ladybug is...great...and all, you shouldn't wish for an akuma attack or for people to get hurt. That's not right."

"But Marinette..."

They were getting closer. Adrien couldn't seem to move. "Oh, good morning Adrien. Are you okay?" Alya asked, as they approached him. He turned around quickly, looking at Marinette. She had taken to looking pointedly at a street lamp, sporting a light blush.

"Ah yes, just thinking...about...stuff...um, I'm going to go." Adrien turned back around and hurried inside, leaving a very confused Alya and Marinette outside.

 _Smooth, you idiot._ Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked towards his locker.

Chat Noir roamed the rooftops. It had been a few days after the...incident. He hadn't talked to Marinette since then, as Chat Noir nor as Adrien. He was embarrassed, really, for not noticing that she liked him. That she was venting about him.

He had never met a girl who liked him genuinely before, as a person rather than a model, and he was very unsure of how to act.

He glanced downwards and saw her, walking with Alya, towards her home. She was smiling as Alya was going on about the last fight she had seen Ladybug in. Yesterday evening, they had fought an akuma-infested businessman who had lost his job. It had been an easy fight, but it was always nice to fight beside his Lady.

Then he flushed. They probably could've ended the battle early, but he had gotten distracted thinking of Marinette and accidentally let the guy get away. Ladybug had scolded him about getting distracted, but he didn't even care.

He was in love with Ladybug, but he couldn't help but think of Marinette.

* * *

 **Yeah, hope you liked! Also, I may or may not write more. Please don't expect anything! But we'll see.**

 **~Phantom-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpectedly, it seems people like this story! Thank you so much guys. Here's part two for you.**

 **Chapter Two**

Chat Noir patrolled the streets, a bit distracted.

He pointedly avoided a certain neighborhood because he was in no condition to run into Ms. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He still felt so awkward around her and he couldn't really put his finger on why.

He really wanted to believe it was absolutely not possible that he had feelings for her.

 _Crash_.

He sighed in exasperation. Another akuma attack, no doubt. He dashed towards the crashing noise, going towards where was coming from.

He jumped down from the roofs and landed on the sidewalk.

Ladybug had her yo-yo around the torso of what seemed to be an akumatized person. His costume was multiple shades of green. Ladybug was struggling to pull him down, and he seemed to be… _growing thicker?_

"Chat Noir! Knock him out!" Ladybug called. Chat ran quickly and aimed for his head, but the man ducked and tried to attack. The man fell over with the momentum of his failed attack.

"Grab the necklace while he's down!" Ladybug added. Chat followed his orders and pulled off the necklace.

He threw it at Ladybug, who smashed it under her feet. She quickly cleaned the akuma and set it free.

Chat grinned and walked back over to her. She sighed, then smiled back stiffly.

"Mission accomplished," they said in unison.

"Miniature mission anyway," Chat stated. "You okay, my Lady?"

She nodded, still stiff. "Bye, kitty." She extended her weapon and swung away.

"Ladybug?" he called. He looked up in confusion. Why was she so quick to leave?

* * *

Adrien yawned loudly in the back of the car, resting his head against the window.

"Mr. Agreste. We're here."

Adrien sighed, getting out of the car. He mumbled a sleepy thank-you before stumbling out of the car.

"Didn't get much sleep?"

Adrien turned to look at her. "No, not really. Too much on my mind I think…I haven't slept well for days." Proving his point, he yawned again.

Alya snorted. "I understand, trust me." Her expression grew serious. "But aside from sleep, you've been out of it lately. Is everything okay? You literally stammer and make stupid excuses more than you speak."

Adrien spluttered, but couldn't deny it. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Great." he finally forced out.

"You don't seem fine. Especially when-"

"Thanks for waiting Alya!"

Adrien froze. Alya stared pointedly at him with a raised eyebrow. He attempted to muffle a choking sound behind his hand.

"G-Good morning, Adrien!" Marinette said with a tinge of nervousness. She raised a hand for a small wave and blushed.

Adrien nodded. "H-Hi, Marinette. Good to see you. We should go to class," And with that, he rushed inside the building. He mentally hit himself as he ran to his locker and hid behind the locker door.

He heard them approaching. "What exactly did you do to him?" he heard Alya say.

"I-I…I don't know. Ugh…I'm such an idiot…do you think he hates me? I think he hates me. Why can't I _ever_ do anything right?"

Adrien's jaw dropped in dismay. _I definitely didn't mean for her to think that. I am the absolute worst._

Adrien glanced towards them. Alya was putting things in her locker, but Marinette was staring at the floor in distress.

 _I have to make this right somehow. Maybe it's time Chat Noir visits her again._

* * *

He did just that.

He hopped onto the roof of her bakery, steeling his nerves. To his astonishment, she was already there. She was lying down, staring at the sky.

"Hi, princess."

She sat up. "Chat Noir, it's been a while. Got sick of me?"

Chat winced. "No, no. Of course not. I've been busy."

"I'm sure," she muttered, lying back down. "Everyone seems to be sick of me these days. Quite frankly I don't know how to do anything."

Chat sighed and sat next to her. "What do you mean? You're wonderful. I'm not just saying that."

"I somehow made Adrien hate me. How, I have no idea. I have a talent for messing up when it counts," she replied. He could feel the anguish in her voice, and it broke his heart.

"There's no way that's true. Maybe something came up and he needs time."

"And I'm more than happy to give him time! But if he hates me, what do I do? Should I…just give up? Move on? I have other things to focus on. Maybe it's time…"

Chat felt pain strike through his heart. "Oh Marinette, don't say that." He looked over at her. She had covered her eyes with a hand as tears ran down her face.

"I just don't know anymore! My life is such a mess and I'm so useless as plain, _boring_ old Marinette Dupain-Cheng. No one wants a girl like me, Chat." Sobs interrupted her words. His first instinct was to run before he said something to make it worse, to make her cry harder, to hurt her _again_. But he knew he couldn't do that.

"Marinette you know you're amazing, right?"

"I'm not…I-I just…I'm n-not."

"I want to make things right." Chat's resolve grew. Adrien's resolve grew. After all, they were one and the same. No matter how different he acted, he was still the same. His feelings were unchanged no matter which persona he was.

"What do…do you mean?" Her sobs had quieted to gentle sniffles. She sat up slowly to look at him.

"I will be here for you, one way or another. I don't want you to feel alone, or to feel upset anymore. I'm sorry I was avoiding you, that I was a coward. I promise you this: I will be here for you."

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Marinette looked at him, confused. He wasn't sure how to explain it without revealing his identity, honestly.

"I don't really know how to tell you this, but I really do care for you. Seeing you heartbroken has been awful, really awful. I want to keep that from happening again. You deserve better than Adrien…" He paused, but forced himself to keep talking. "…better than him, if he hurts you."

Marinette's lip quivered. She then cried again, sobs racking her body. She threw her arms around his shoulders. He pulled her close and hugged her back.

He didn't let her go until she stopped shaking.

* * *

Adrien got out of the car as soon as it stopped. He had tried to focus on schoolwork last night, but could only think of Marinette crying.

Once she had stopped crying, pulled away and smiled at him, she had gone inside. But he had waited by her window for a while afterwards.

He never wanted to see her depressed like that again, especially not because of him.

He walked up the steps slowly, listening for the sound of her voice. Sure enough, she and Alya talked as they made their way towards the school.

He turned to look at her. For an instant, he felt warmth spread across his cheeks and the urge to run. Then he thought of her crying, and remembered his goal.

"Good morning, Marinette, Alya." he said with a smile. Alya recoiled and stared at him, almost waiting for him to start stuttering again.

"Good morning, Adrien." Marinette responded gently. "How are you?"

"I am alright, you?"

"Same."

She didn't stammer for a second. He saw determination in her eyes and believed she must have a goal in mind too.

"Let's go inside," he added, and they walked in together.

Alya stood outside, staring at the doors with a dropped jaw. Nino walked over to her and nodded.

"Same here, Alya, same here."

* * *

At lunch, Marinette got up and walked out of the classroom. Alya didn't go with her.

"Where is she going?" Adrien asked, approaching Alya.

"She wants to go to the library, with her lunch. I'm going to stay here, but you should go with her." Alya's tone had a hint of amusement that he didn't really understand, but nodded anyway.

He went to the library where he saw Marinette reading. She giggled and whispered something as she was reading. Adrien walked over to her.

"What are you reading?"

Marinette jolted up with wide eyes. She quickly pushed her purse under the table as she turned to him. He chuckled nervously and shrugged.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized.

Marinette took a breath. "No, no. It's…er…fine. Yeah. Um, hi?" She turned back to the book, no doubt with a blush spread across her cheeks. Adrien bit his lip. She was really adorable sometimes, though he didn't really want to admit it.

"Hi," he laughed. He sat across from her at the table. "So what are you reading then?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just a book on ancient treasures. What are you up to?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with you," he answered honestly. He glanced at the table and bit back the _princess_ that was bound to leave his lips if not kept in check.

When he looked back at her, her eyes were widened and cheeks stained pink. She looked not only surprised but enraptured as well. _Point for Adrien!_ he thought rather gleefully.

"That's…really sweet of you. Um, but I'm bad at making conversation and stuff…"

"Then I'll start," Adrien compromised. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Designing and baking mostly. You?"

"Studying and modeling. It's been busy."

"I heard." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You've been tired lately and stuff, it seemed like you were out of it."

 _You have no idea how accurate that is._ "I guess…" They didn't say much for a while. Adrien shifted uncomfortably while Marinette played with the corners of the pages in her book.

"Hey you two!" Alya walked over and sat next to Marinette. "What's going on?" She then waggled her eyebrows suggestively, causing Marinette to flush in embarrassment.

"Alya!" she hissed.

"Teasing, teasing. But seriously, what's up?"

"Nothing much," Adrien responded. He glanced at Marinette's crimson red face and had to will himself not to blush too. Alya sighed.

"You both are boring."

"Hey you guys," Nino sat next to Adrien. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing much," Alya said, snickering slightly. Marinette rolled her eyes and looked back down at her book. Adrien watched her eyes widen as she found something on the page. She quickly got up and rushed out.

"What was that about?" Nino asked. Alya shrugged in confusion.

Adrien muffled a groan behind his hand. _So close, yet so far away._

* * *

Chat Noir ran over the rooftops, approaching the Dupain bakery. Marinette wasn't on the roof, so he ducked down to check in her window.

She wasn't there.

He frowned. _Where could she be? Pretty much anywhere in Paris._ He sighed. His staff pinged, signaling a call from Ladybug.

"Chat Noir, a little help?"

"On my way, my Lady."

* * *

After fighting a super-speeding akumatized person, Chat rushed back to the Dupain bakery. Marinette was not on the roof, so he checked her window.

 _Still not here? Where is she?_

He glanced around at the street, when he heard a familiar pair of feet landing on the roof.

"What are you doing here, kitty?"

He looked up at Ladybug, slightly embarrassed. "Ah, not much…I'm waiting for Marinette. I wanted to talk to her…"

Ladybug smiled. "Why don't you wait here? She'll come up soon I'm sure."

"Are you not interested in chatting with us, my Lady?" Chat asked. It would be nice to talk to both of them. Two people he cared very much for.

"I have to go. Bye, Chat." she swung away, and Chat sat down. A few minutes later, he heard the door to the roof open.

"Ah, princess. You've finally arrived," Chat smirked at her. Marinette grinned back.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, kitty cat."

* * *

Adrien walked into school, thoughts unfocused. They hadn't said much last night, but unlike at school, it had been such a comfortable silence. Was it really that different being Adrien rather than Chat?

 _How can I change it?_

"Good morning, Adrien." He turned around. He smiled at her.

"Good morning, Marinette."

 **Hope you liked! Please don't expect fast updates as school is super stressful. I'll do my best though ^_^**

 **~Phantom-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry about how late this is, it's been really stressful. Lots of tests. But also, please don't expect fast updates. I take a while for each and I barely have time anymore. '^_^**

 **So as a little change, I wrote a short little chapter in more of Marinette's point of view than Adrien's. Let me know which you prefer, okay? Also, this fic will be extremely winter and Christmas themed for a while because I'm in a Christmas mood and there are so many good things that I can do with it hehe**

Marinette tapped her pencil lightly against her notebook. Could fashion designers have writer's block? Designer's block?

Whatever the case, she couldn't come up with anything new, and she didn't know how to get out of...whatever it was.

She stared at the blank page until a tiny, fluttering snowflake landed at the top of it. A smile spread across her face. _Snow, huh? Yeah, Christmas is definitely coming soon._ She stood up slowly, turning her gaze to the sky to watch the sprinkling snow scatter everywhere, and dust the landscape with white.

She turned to walk back down to her room, when suddenly she heard someone land on the roof behind her.

"Going already, princess? But I've just arrived!"

Marinette snorted, muffling a choking sound behind her wrist. "Hey, kitty cat. Now to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I come here every other day, what are you talking about?" Marinette laughed again, turning back to him.

"I know, silly." She walked towards him, sketchbook still in hand, and stood face-to-face with him. "What's up? How's fighting?"

"Ah, nothing really. Akuma attacks get really infrequent until the holidays, but patrols are fine as ever." He sat against the railing. "My regular life is great, my studies are fine. My friend is great."

"Friend in your regular life?" Marinette questioned. "Not Ladybug? You don't talk much about your regular life."

"Ah, yeah," He flushed slightly. "I'm not fond of my regular life. I feel controlled and stuff, I don't want to bring it into my superhero life." Marinette looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, Chat." She sat next to him. It had been several weeks since he had started visiting her. They talked a lot, and she had found a real friend in him.

Unfortunately, she had to monitor her words to ensure he didn't realize she was Ladybug.

"And you, princess? A little birdie told me you're not too happy at school." Marinette stiffened. _Who is this little birdie exactly? Does he know someone in my class? I really hope he doesn't know everything that happened because that was such a mess..._

"Um...I don't know what you're talking about." Marinette chose to respond.

Chat raised an eyebrow. "It's the middle of the day on a Tuesday, meaning you would be at school if you weren't suspended. Are you _lying_ to me?"

Marinette pointedly looked at her feet. "N-No...I'm n-not...what are you talking about..."

"Marinette," She looked up at him. Chat pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. "please don't lie to me."

Marinette glanced downwards, then back up. His serious expression dimmed the usual amused twinkle in his eyes. Her eyes filled with tears. "It's absolutely horrible." she whispered. "It was the worst. I hate Chloe Bourgeois so much."

Chat sighed and put an arm around her. "What happened?" Her calm façade fell.

"I w-was walking into class...she tripped m-me. She did it on purpose, I know now because she then spilled her c-coffee on me...and laughed...it was so terrible, and I called her awful because it covered my s-sketchbook and a few of my designs...she got m-mad at me and of course her father is the _mayor_ so I'm now suspended until tomorrow." She didn't cry, but her expression definitely showed she wanted to.

To his surprise, she just sighed. Chat bit his lip.

"Do you know why she would do that?"

"Because I was talking to Adrien," she explained. "Chloe thinks she can get anything she wants...and she wants Adrien. She hates me for talking to him, for opposing her and I just hate her selfish attitude."

Chat stiffened. "I know, I know...your sketchbook seems alright?"

Marinette opened it. "Yeah, I guess. The major loss was this page...I spent a lot of time designing this scarf." She smiled slightly. "I made it for Adrien...for his birthday. I think he was told it was from his father though?"

He froze.

Marinette looked at him. "Chat?"

"I'm sorry, princess. But right now, I think you should go inside. The snow is getting heavier and I don't want you to get sick."

Marinette nodded. "Bye, Chat. Thank you." She stood up and walked towards the stairwell.

"Take care, Marinette."

* * *

Marinette woke up, drowsy. Then she perked up. _I'm going back to school today!_ Her happiness was then muted. _I'll have to be near Chloe again._

With that thought in mind, she got ready slowly. As she walked downstairs, the smell of cinnamon drifted towards her.

"Christmas cookies," Marinette breathed, eyes brightening. She walked downstairs.

"Good morning, Mari!" Her mom put a batch of cookies in the oven. "We have some made since Christmas is next week, so why don't you take a few to school?"

Marinette smiled. "Thanks, mama. I'll take a few." She took the bag in her hand and left for school.

About halfway through her journey, Alya joined her. "I'm so sorry about what happened," Alya said. Her eyes were remorseful and angry. "I wish I could do something about that pest."

Marinette shook her head. "Don't worry," she replied with a small smile. "I'm alright. Let's hurry so we can have cookies!" Alya giggled and they rushed onwards.

Reaching the front, they entered and proceeded to their lockers.

"Good morning, Marinette. Are you alright?"

She turned. It had taken weeks of practice, but she could finally speak to Adrien Agreste with minimal stuttering. "Good morning, and yes, thank you. How are you?"

"He has a detention later," Nino answered, walking towards them. "so I'd think not so great."

Adrien sighed. "Nino, stop. I'm fine too, it's not a big deal."

"What happened?" Marinette asked.

"He ditched a class. Standard fee is half an hour of detention," Alya told her.

Marinette recoiled. "What?! You ditched class?!"

Adrien chuckled nervously. "It's not a big deal..."

They walked to class together.

"Adrien~" an obnoxious voice sang. "Good morning!" Chloe grabbed his arm and dragged him across the room.

Marinette stifled her bitterness and proceeded to her seat.

"Guess where I'm going for vacation next week?" Chloe crooned. "To Rome! It's going to be _so_ pretty!"

Nino sighed. "Chloe, stop acting all high and mighty. Some of us are going out of town too."

"Yeah," Alya added. "I'm going to see my cousins in the countryside."

"Same," Nino grinned. "It's been a while."

"I'm staying home," most people stated.

"The bakery always gets busy during Christmastime, we're staying home." Marinette explained.

"I'm staying home, too." Adrien said. "The photographers take Christmas off, and my dad has some sort of business trip."

Everyone stared at him slightly.

"Dude, is that really okay with you? It's _Christmas._ " Nino declared, suspicious.

"Yeah, yeah. It's fine. I'm used to it."

"Y-You can come to the bakery," Marinette blurted out.

The class then turned to stare at her.

She felt her cheeks redden considerably, cursing herself in her mind. "I-If you want, I mean...my parents won't mind. And there are a lot of sweets and stuff and it's a lot of fun but I mean it's totally okay if you just want to stay at your home of course-"

"Marinette." he interrupted.

"Y-Yeah?" she responded shyly.

"I'd love to." he said, smiling. "Thanks for inviting me." He sat next to Nino in their regular spot, leaving Chloe spluttering and red faced.

"Way to go, Marinette!" Alya whispered to her, grinning.

Marinette blushed in response.

* * *

"Mama...Papa...is it okay that I invited Adrien for Christmas?"

Her mother gasped. "Adrien as in _crush_ Adrien?"

Marinette groaned. "No...yes...that's not the point..."

"Why?" her father asked suspiciously.

"He's going to be alone for Christmas, with no family or friends. I felt really bad so I invited him...please, please, please?"

Her father sighed while her mother giggled. "Of course, sweetie. It'll be fun. Let's make extra cookies for him!"

Marinette giggled too. _Oh, let me also get him a present!_

* * *

The next morning, Marinette sat at her desk, looking through her notebook to study a little before class started. Pop quiz or not, she wanted to stay on top.

"Marinette? Can I talk to you?"

Marinette glanced up, where Adrien stood. "O-Oh, sure. What's up?" He gestured for her to come with him. She quickly stood up and followed him out of the classroom. He leaned against the wall by the door.

"Why didn't you tell me? he asked. His eyes were sad, but he spoke gently. Marinette looked at him questioningly. He pulled his scarf out of his bag and straightened out one end. Unfolding a little pocket, he gestured to her name, which was stitched into the seam.

Marinette laughed nervously, a hand behind her neck. "U-Um...I..." She winced. "Please don't be mad at me..."

Adrien sighed. "I'm not...mad. Just...you should've told me. It wouldn't really have surprised me, my dad tends to forget my birthday anyway."

Marinette bit her lip. "But you looked so... _happy_. I couldn't bear it if you were upset after seeing you so happy..."

Adrien's expression morphed into one of surprise. "O-Oh?"

Marinette glanced downwards. She flushed slightly. _I'm so weird..._

"I'm not used to being cared for. It's pretty nice." Marinette turned back to him. His cheeks were dusted with pink and his smile was thankful. Marinette felt her face burn.

"O-Of course, Adrien."

They walked back inside. A thought occurred to Marinette. _What prompted to look for clues like that anyway? It was well hidden..._

Her eyes widened in surprise. _Is Adrien the one Chat talks to all the time?! That would explain why Chat got so startled when I admitted to liking Adrien..._ Her jaw dropped in horror. _Oh no...don't tell me Chat told Adrien..._ She muffled an embarrassed groan between her lips.

 _I need to talk to Adrien._

* * *

Marinette packed up her things and hurried to her locker. _Please tell me he hasn't left yet..._

Sure enough, he stood by his own locker, talking to Nino. Nino waved and alked away as Adrien closed his locker.

"A-Adrien! Can I talk to you?" Marinette asked, rushing towards him. He turned and nodded. She stopped quickly, trying to calm herself and not absolutely flip out that her crush may know about said crush.

"Are you alright? You look like you have a fever." He placed a hand on her forehead. "You're burning up! Do you have a headache?"

Marinette stiffened and moved away. "Oh, n-no. I'm fine, no. It's just..." She glanced away, then back at him. "...do you talk to Chat Noir?"

Adrien looked astonished, or more accurately, like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. "Uh...I...why?"

Marinette paused, and made a dramatic point of looking around. "Because I've been talking to him, also. I just...I was curious because it seemed like you may have..."

"Oh," Adrien nodded. "Well, yeah. We, uh, talk. A lot. About stuff."

Marinette could've died on the spot. "What does he talk to you about...?"

"Not much, really."

Marinette's embarrassed expression faded into a more serious one. "Was he the one who told you about me making the scarf?"

Adrien froze. Marinette sighed.

"I thought so."

"Well, er, I found your name myself...he tipped me off?" Adrien explained, guiltily.

Marinette shrugged. "I think I'll talk to him about that. See you tomorrow," she told him, then walked out.

 _Chat Noir, you are getting hell from me._

* * *

"Princess, I've already spoken to him and I know what you're going to say."

"Chat, I trusted you. You've been talking to the guy I even admitted to liking?!" Marinette raged.

Chat seemed speechless. She glared at him. "I won't tell him anything else," Chat declared.

"It's a bit late for that...how can I trust you? For all I know you may have told him about my feelings."

"Not directly...?"

Marinette's jaw dropped. "What's that suppposed to mean?!"

"I haven't told him." Chat corrected himself.

Marinette shook her head. "This...this was a mistake."

"Marinette, please. I'm sorry..."

She gave him an exasperated look. "No, Chat. This isn't okay."

"Well maybe you should just tell him then." Marinette stared at him, as his expression morphed from apologetic to serious. "Just tell him how you feel. Talk to him. You obviously want to, and I'm apparently not good enough."

Marinette shook her head. "I don't think you understand how much I want to trust you..." Marinette breathed. _I won't be able to focus during missions anymore. The whole dynamic will be thrown off._

"Fine...I'll go. But promise me you'll talk to him." Marinette turned to Chat. She didn't think she had ever seen him that disappointed and hurt.

"I will," she whispered. Chat nodded. He clambered over the railing.

"Goodbye, princess." He forced smile. Then he dropped down, while Marinette watched him dash away over the roofs of Paris.

 _I care about you, Chat. So much. But our friendship would've ruined us. This is the right thing to do._

 _S_ he retreated down the stairs to her room.

* * *

Marinette felt like a zombie at school, quite frankly. She had gotten just about no sleep and she wanted to cry.

Adrien walked in alone, and to her surprise, he looked no better than her. Marinette remembered her promise to Chat.

 _I'll talk to him tonight...as Ladybug._

* * *

Ladybug breathed onto her frigid hands, shivering slightly. She carefully grasped her weapon as she swung onto a roof, then dashed over the skyline towards the park. Adrien's shoot would be over in half an hour, and she would intercept him then.

As expected, she watched the staff pack up as Adrien sat on a park bench, getting ready to leave. The park lights shone through the dark, the stars barely visible behind layers of clouds.

She quickly rushed down the building, and dashed towards him. He leaned back against the bench, sighing. She crept towards the bench from behind, touching it with a half-frozen hand. She then hurriedly sat next to him, quietly, and waited for him to notice her.

He opened his eyes and glanced to the side.

She wished she could say she felt guilty, but watching him freak out and fall off the bench was pretty funny.

"L-Ladybug!" he managed, straightening himself up and getting back onto the bench. "What brings you...here?"

"I couldn't resist meeting the great Adrien Agreste, I'm quite the fan." she teased. He groaned.

"Please, no..."

"I'm kidding. Well no, I am a fan. But I just wanted to talk."

"About?" He gave her a bright smile.

She returned the smile, refusing to blush. _Ladybug's confidence helps._ "I don't know, anything."

"My life is either photoshoots or school, so not much."

"I'm sure you're hounded in school," Ladybug shrugged.

"Not really." Adrien looked at his hands. Ladybug shook her head.

"The girls must fawn over you..."

He raised an eyebrow. "You want to talk about my love life?"

Ladybug flushed heavily. "W-Well..." she stammered. "I don't know." _I can't help it. I just like you...a lot..._

"There's this girl I like..." Ladybug stiffened. _Nevermind._ _Please don't tell me about this._

"She's bold, and confident, and beautiful..." He was blushing profusely, glancing nervously at her. "...but then, I found out this other girl likes me."

Ladybug then wanted to curl up into a ball and die. _Chat Freaking Noir, I will rip your limbs off._

"That girl is kind, sweet and absolutely wonderful. I've become a lot closer with her and I want to get to know her. But I don't know how I feel about her...especially since I have strong feelings for another girl."

 _Chloe Bourgeois always wins._ Ladybug felt her stomach sink and eyes water, if only a little. She took a deep breath. _I'm not a little girl. I need to move on, because he may think I'm kind, but that's obviously not who he wants._

 _Though...I guess I knew that already._

"Why don't you ask out that girl you like?" Ladybug stated, bluntly. "She probably likes you back."

"I've tried...I've tried, time and time again. But the words don't come, and I don't think she will ever feel the same." Ladybug jolted. Chloe's feelings were very clear, and she definitely returned his feelings. _So...is there another girl involved?_

"The girl you like is in your class?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I wish I knew." Ladybug's eyebrows furrowed. She looked up at Adrien. He was looking at her with a wistful smile, cheeks rosy red. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she looked away.

 _No way...wait, does Adrien like...Ladybug?_ Her lingering blush darkened. _What...when did he ever try to tell me how he feels..._ Her eyes widened further.

 _Getting saved by Ladybug was amazing...I wish I had gotten to spend more time with her._

 _You talk to Ladybug?! That's amazing._

 _I heard that you've designed clothes for Ladybug! That's amazing! Oh and Chat Noir too...my father might even want to work with you!_

Ladybug wanted to laugh. Or maybe cry. Possibly both. _I'm the girl he likes. But it's the wrong side of me._

"What's that supposed to mean." Ladybug commented, then muffled a depressed groan between her lips.

"I don't know, Ladybug." He stood up. "I don't know what I'm saying. I'll see you around." He walked away. Ladybug trailed his figure without dropping her gaze.

* * *

Marinette worked on her homework absentmindedly, sighing every once and a while. Tikki floated upwards and snuggled into her neck.

"Cheer up, Marinette," Tikki told her gently. "Adrien does like you. And he's coming for Christmas, remember? You have to get him a present and have fun-"

"I know, Tikki, I know." Marinette whispered. "But it's not the me I want him to like, though I always knew he would never like Marinette as the clumsy, shy girl. He will only ever see me as a friend, and though it's not a bad thing, I don't know how to let him stop liking me as Ladybug. Because Ladybug needs to be separate from my regular life."

"But why? Is it bad for him to like Ladybug?"

"Just liking as someone likes a hero is fine. Having a crush on is different. Because worst case is telling people my secret identity when I'm unable to stop some villain...and he'll hate me then, both as Ladybug and as Marinette. 'How could you not tell me? Do you not trust me?' All that."

"Then why don't you tell him, right now?"

"Ugh, I'm so embarrassing...he'd stop liking Ladybug."

"That isn't true..."

"But it is, and I really don't want to risk it. Oh Tikki, what have I gotten myself into?"

Tikki sighed. "I don't know, Marinette. But you'll get through it, I promise."

Marinette nodded. "As long as I have you," she responded, cradling the kwami gently.

* * *

Soon, but seemingly not soon enough, it was the end of the day on Friday. The students tapped their pencils anxiously, as the teacher got continuously more ticked off by the impatient tapping. Finally, class was over.

"Christmas break! Woo!" Kim shouted as he jumped over the table and ran out. A chorus of laughter followed behind him. Marinette grabbed her books and rushed out to her locker.

"Woah, slow down!" Alya called from a little behind her. "Why are you in such a rush?"

"I have to get home and help my parents so they'll let me go out shopping tonight," Marinette explained. "You're coming, right?"

Alya nodded with a smile. "I have a lot of cousins to buy presents for, I'll definitely come with you. Want to meet outside the mall?"

"Sounds good! See you Alya!" Marinette waved as she dashed out of school.

In doing so, she nearly slammed into people out on the steps. To not crash into them, she stepped to the side and missed a step. She definitely would have gone flying if not for arms quickly grabbing her from behind.

"Woah! Be careful!" Marinette's eyes widened and she blushed furiously.

"Sorry, Adrien." she muttered, straightening up. His arms were fixed gently around her waist, preventing her from falling.

"No worries, but slow down! You're going to get hurt." he told her. She turned around with a sheepish smile and he gently removed his arms.

"I know, I know." she said. "You're still coming on Tuesday for Christmas?" He nodded brightly.

"Definitely," he responded.

"Okay! See you on Tuesday." She waved to him as well before hurrying towards her home.

When she finally reached, she rushed to put her stuff away before running down to help her parents.

"Mari, you're in charge of the cookies. We have many, many orders so it may take a while!" her mom told her. Marinette forced herself not to sigh in exasperation.

Two hours later, she and her parents were still mixing, baking, and decorating and it seemed they wouldn't finish anytime soon. Marinette was freaking out internally as she went to text Alya that she would be very late.

The chime jingled, signaling someone entering the bakery. "Mari you're the most decent, can you go get he door?" her father asked. It was true, her father was covered in flour, and her mother's face was smeared with frosting. Marinette gave a nervous chuckle before running out to the front.

"Hi, welcome to Dupain bakery!" she said quickly, before checking who it was. Her friend waved at her. Marinette laughed. "Hi, Alya. I'm really sorry, you may have to go ahead without me. We're nowhere near finished." She gave Alya an apologetic smile.

"Oh, let me help out! Also, I brought friends who can help too." Marinette's eyes widened in surprise. Adrien and Nino walked in, chatting and laughing. Marinette turned back to Alya with a terrified gaze. Alya laughed. "Come on, boys. Let's help Marinette and her parents bake!"

Nino grinned. "Oh yes. Expect half to be eaten." Alya hit him on the back of his head with a roll of her eyes.

"Alya and Nino, you help papa bake. Adrien, you can help my mom and myself decorate." Marinette declared, a surge of confidence running through.

"Roger!" Alya said, and the four of them went into the back.

"Mama, I brought help!" Marinette called. Sabine turned to look, smiling brightly at the four of them.

"Good, good! Let's get these orders done quickly."

Alya and Nino quickly put on aprons and started mixing. Marinette took a rack of cookies and put them on the counter.

"Here, just decorate however you'd like." Marinette told Adrien. She refused to stammer or blush.

"Okay," he said with a nervous laugh.

They quickly finished decorating the racks, just as Marinette's father and friends efficiently mixed and baked.

Marinette giggled, looking at Adrien's creations. "Not bad," she told him. They were crudely drawn, but definitely not bad at all.

He gave her an anxious smile in return. In half an hour, they had finished with the orders.

"Thank you so much guys!" Marinette cried, cheering as they finished decorating the last bunch.

"So, we may have made an extra batch," her father told them mischeviously. "Go on, have some."

Nino looked in awe. "Mr. Dupain, you are my hero." he declared shamelessly. Alya hit him on the back of his head again with another roll of her eyes.

"Here, we can wash our hands first." Marinette said. They all washed up and went back out to eat Christmas cookies.

"Thank you mama, papa!" Marinette said, brightly. Adrien sat at the table, picking up a cookie. He took a careful bite, then gasped.

"These are amazing! Why haven't I had these yet?!" he yelped. Nino snickered.

"You're unlucky, my friend. These are the highlight of the holidays." he informed. Sabine's warm laughter echoed throughout the bakery. She and Tom went back into the kitchen.

Marinette sat next to him boldy. "I'm glad you like them," she said shyly.

Adrien grinned at her. He then turned to her parents, with a sad smile. "I wish my house could be like this for the holidays. It's so...warm. And lovely. I think coming to your house for Christmas will be absolutely wonderful."

Marinette beamed. "I'm happy you're coming," she told him honestly.

"You're lucky to have family like this, Marinette." he sighed.

Marinette looked carefully at him. "You know, Adrien..." She paused. "There are really two kinds of family. The one you are born with, and the one you choose."

Adrien gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"Well you have your dad, who is related by blood. But you also have the people you choose as family, like Nino, who you're so close with." Marinette explained. "You're right, I am lucky, because my parents are both part of my blood family and the family I have chosen for myself. And I have also chosen Alya..." She giggled. "...whether she likes it or not, to be my sister. You can choose who you consider your family too."

Adrien's eyes were wide with what seemed to be realization. Marinette flushed slightly, realizing how much she had said. Alya looked at her, smiling gently. Marinette grinned back at her.

"You don't have to look too far," Marinette added. "Your friends can be your family." She got up and slung an arm around Alya. The girls laughed together.

Nino put his arm on his shoulder. "I'd do anything for you, you know. We're friends."

Adrien nodded. His smile spread across his cheeks. "Same for you, Nino. Anytime, any place."

Marinette grinned at him. _Christmas is going to be wonderful this year._

 **Longer than usual, no? Hope you enjoyed! Don't expect fast updates please!**

 **~Phantom-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back to Adrien's perspective this chapter! Feel free to tell me which point of view you prefer. :3**

Adrien had kind of drifted into thought, tuning out Alya and Nino arguing. Marinette was nervously giggling as they went on and on with their never-ending bickering.

He loved the time he had spent in Marinette's home. He wanted something like that. Yet when Marinette told him about choosing who your family is, he felt so silly for not thinking that way. After all, he had a family in Nino, who only wanted Adrien to be happy even when he just went with whatever his father told him. Nino cared, and Adrien cared about Nino.

Now, he couldn't help but think that he wanted Marinette and Alya in his chosen family as well.

"Dude, you okay?" Adrien turned to Nino, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. Why?" Adrien had to restart his brain and remember how to speak.

"You're tuning us out, aren't you." Alya crossed her arms.

"Hey, you fight all you want. Let me know when you're done," Adrien remarked.

Marinette laughed. "You argue like an old married couple," she added with a mischievous grin.

Both of them stared at her with jaws dropped. "We do not!" they said simultaneously.

Marinette doubled over in laughter. "You just proved my point!" she cried.

Alya gave Nino a scathing look to which Nino stuck his tongue out. Adrien muffled his chortles behind his hand.

They finally reached the mall, noses and cheeks slightly red from the cold. Marinette immediately headed towards a gift store. "I'm going to buy some Christmas cards," she announced. "You guys can go wherever, I'll meet you later."

Adrien nodded. Alya followed her, but Nino came with him. "Where do you want to go?" Nino asked.

"Ah, I'm not sure. I need to get a few presents, and we could go to a clothing store since you have to buy stuff for your cousins." Adrien suggested.

They walked into a simple clothes store, where Nino looked for different gifts. Adrien made a mental list of presents he should get.

 _One for father, one for Nathalie, and something for Marinette. Oh and her parents. I should get things for Nino and Alya,_ he thought. _And...maybe something for my Lady?_ He decided on a pair of earrings for Nathalie then payed for them, while Nino hurriedly payed for various gifts.

"I think I'm actually done," Nino noted. Adrien raised an eyebrow.

"That was fast."

"Yeah, I know. Hey let's go to that store Marinette went to! We can get cards."

Adrien nodded. They walked over, finding the girls paying and holding bags in their hands.

"Hey, we'll wait for you outside." Alya told them. The girls walked out. Adrien picked out a bunch of cards, and at the front, saw a few bracelets. He picked some up for Alya and Marinette's mom. He picked up a mug for Marinette's dad, and one for his own father.

 _I can't think of anything for Marinette or Nino..._ He sighed.

"You ready? I'm so glad I'm done," Nino told him with a relieved sigh. Adrien grinned at him.

"Yeah, let's move on. I think I only need two more things." Adrien replied. They walked out, finding Marinette and Alya. They were both scowling at each other with blushes painted over their faces.

"Uh...are you alright?" Adrien asked awkwardly.

"We're perfectly fine," Alya responded in a high-pitched voice. Marinette's blush darkened. They seemed to pout at each other.

"Girls!" Nino snorted.

"W-Where should we go next?" Marinette murmured, still red.

"Well a few of my cousins like jewelry," Alya said. "Can we go to the jeweler's by the food court?"

"Good idea!" Marinette realized. "My mom loves their pieces."

The girls walked off. Adrien and Nino exchanged a confused and exasperated glance before following them. Adrien thought he heard something sounding vaguely like _I will never understand girls_ from Nino.

They walked in, Alya immediately heading towards the earrings. Adrien looked around, when something caught his eye.

"Ah yes, the Ladybug and Chat Noir pieces have been very popular," a salesperson told him as he stared at the case.

"May I see that charm bracelet?" Adrien asked. The salesperson took it out for him. A small silver chain with little black cats, green pawprints and black rhinestones. _I know she's mad at me...at Chat Noir. But I think this would really suit her._

"I'll take it."

"You guys done?" Marinette asked. Adrien nodded, stuffing the little box into a bag. Nino shrugged, then glanced at Alya who was still paying.

Adrien watched as a mischievous smirk spread across Marinette's face. He stared at her. This side of her...this confident, excited side of her...it was something he could definitely get used to.

Marinette glanced back at him. She tilted her head in confusion. Adrien shrugged as he turned away.

Marinette stepped up and whispered something into Nino's ear. Adrien watched his friend go bright red. Nino spluttered and glared at the snickering Marinette.

He quickly looked at the display, staring at a small Ladybug pendant. Adrien's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What did you tell him?" he asked Marinette. She just shrugged in response and walked away.

They left the store. Adrien glanced at a music store. "Hey guys, I'm gonna run in there for a second." he told them.

"We'll be in the food court," Nino said. They walked off. Adrien dashed inside.

He looked for the album Nino had been talking about for a few weeks. Finally finding one, he brought it to the register. The woman in the front stared at him.

"Are you...Adrien Agreste?" she gasped.

He gave her a nervous chuckle. "Um...do you think you could, you know, not announce it?"

She nodded. "Of course...sorry, I'm a huge fan." she quickly typed into the register and gave him the album. "Could you...sign something for me?"

He cringed. "I don't really do autographs..." Her face fell. "...but I'll sign this napkin for you?" Her expression lit up.

He rushed to the food court, where Marinette was talking to Juleka and Rose. "Where are Nino and Alya?" he asked her.

"Alix and Alya went somewhere together. Nino, Max and Kim are getting food." Marinette responded.

"Oh...I have to go..." Rose said with a sad sigh. "It's getting late. See you guys after break!" Juleka followed her. Marinette's mischievous smile spread across her face again.

"What happened?" Adrien questioned, confused. Marinette shrugged innocently. "Marinette, tell me." he urged. She grinned at him and walked away.

"I don't get girls." Adrien exclaimed, shaking his head. "They make no sense."

"That makes two of us," Nino said, walking over to him. "Let's eat!"

Adrien laughed at that. They sat and ate until Alya and Marinette walked back over.

"I'm done," Alya announced.

"I am too." Marinette added. "I'm gonna head home. What about you guys?"

Adrien nodded and stood up. "Hey, do you guys want a ride?" he offered. Alya's eyes brightened.

"That would be wonderful!" Alya replied enthusiastically. She smirked. "Don't you think, Mari?"

Marinette's eyes widened. She pouted at Alya. "Yeah, thanks Adrien." she said, looking at her feet.

"My mom is picking me up," Nino admitted. "We're leaving tonight." Adrien's eyes widened.

"Oh wait, then let me give you your gift." Marinette said. Adrien glanced at her.

"Same," he said. Alya nodded. Kim and Max shrugged and walked away, since they had finished eating.

Adrien gave him the album and the card he had gotten. "Sorry, I would've written in it." he laughed. Nino laughed too.

"Don't worry. Woah, thanks! I've wanted this album for a while."

Marinette pulled out a pack of bubbles. "Since you seemed to be running out." she explained. Nino grinned at her.

"Thanks, Marinette."

Alya pulled out a little box. "I bought a few SD cards," she said. "so you have plenty of storage for your videos."

He looked shocked for a second, but then smiled. "Thanks, Alya! This is great." Alya grinned in response. Adrien glanced at Marinette subconsciously, starting to understand why she kept smiling in mischief.

"You think they like each other?" he whispered to her. He watched her jolt a little, then nod. She didn't look at him though. He could just make out a tinge of red on her cheeks.

 _I guess I really was oblivious...does she still like me though?_ He shook his head. _Don't think of that. I love my Lady. That's it._

"Here, for you guys." Nino gave Marinette a little bracelet and Adrien a video game. He then pulled out the Ladybug pendant. He gave it to Alya. Adrien smiled as Alya's eyes widened in wonder.

"Thanks, Nino!" Alya exclaimed. She put it on immediately, making Nino smile. Adrien and Marinette exchanged a grin, but Marinette looked away right after.

They walked out. They waved to Nino while Adrien's car drove up.

"I don't think I've ever been in a car this fancy," Alya admitted as they climbed in. Marinette nodded in agreement. Adrien flushed while chuckling nervously.

They stopped at Alya's first. "You guys want to meet up before I leave tomorrow?" Alya asked. Marinette nodded enthusiastically.

"See you tomorrow in the park then!" Alya waved. They continued to drive.

The silence was not awkward, though Adrien felt a bit uncomfortable. Marinette stared out the window, unmoving. _I don't know how to make her open up to me, after all this time. I'm going to her house for Christmas, yet I can barely keep a casual conversation going with her._

"So...what are you up to for the next few days?" he asked.

"Not much. I mean, we're seeing Alya tomorrow. Then Sunday and Monday I'll probably be busy...baking. Yeah. And designing." Marinette finished. "Uh...you?"

"I have a photoshoot Sunday before everyone takes a week off, and I'll pretty much be doing nothing until Tuesday evening." Adrien admitted. "I might go to a Christmas Eve party on Monday for my dad's colleagues..."

He watched her eyes light up. "Wow! What's it like around all those amazing designers?" she asked, excitement woven into her voice.

 _Right, she likes to design._ "It's alright...I guess..." he replied lamely. "But, uh, if you're not doing anything, you can come. As my guest."

Her jaw dropped. "You...really? Can I actually?" He watched her eyes shine.

"Yeah, of course. Wear some of your designs!" he told her, cheerily.

She clasped her hands, putting her face against her knuckles. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed. "I can't wait to tell my parents! Oh, I wonder which dress to wear..." He watched her quickly pull out her sketchbook, flipping through and glancing at the designs.

He smiled. _Point for Adrien!_

* * *

Adrien walked into the park, seeing Marinette and Alya chatting already. Around Alya's neck was the pendant Nino had gotten, to Adrien's amusement. She was holding her phone, with a new Ladybug charm that he assumed had been from Marinette. Marinette held a little box.

"Hey." Adrien greeted, walking up to them. They smiled at him.

"Thanks for the earbuds, Alya." Marinette said. Alya smiled at her.

"And for the model, I have a new book." Alya said, pulling it out of her bag. Adrien grinned.

"Thanks! Here, I got you a bracelet." he pulled it out while holding his new book. Alya slipped it onto her wrist.

"Thanks, Adrien." she told him. They sat on a park bench, talking for a while.

"Time for me to head out," Alya said, a while later. "It was nice to see you guys!"

"Bye Alya," Marinette hugged her. Alya walked away, waving, then entered a car. Marinette waved as the car drove off.

"Shall I walk you home?" Adrien asked.

Marinette flushed slightly. "N-No worries, it's totally fine! I know you have...stuff...and I don't want to be a bother." Adrien waited adamantly. She sighed, but didn't complain.

The walk was once again silent. Adrien racked his brain for conversation starters, coming up with nothing. He sighed and accepted the silence. He could hear Marinette humming quietly, to his amusement.

Within minutes, they reached her home. "Thank you for walking me home, Adrien. See you on Tuesday!" she opened the door, waving. He waved back, looking away.

"Oh, is Adrien here?" Adrien turned back to see Marinette's mother smiling kindly at him. He glanced at Marinette's face, showing her panicked expression.

"Hi, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." He waved politely.

"Call me Sabine, silly!" she stated.

"See you on Monday!" Marinette said, urgently. She closed the door, and Adrien could hear Sabine's muffled protests. He laughed, walking away.

* * *

Adrien paused, about to knock at the door. He glanced at the rose in his hand. He got it for her out of custom, being polite...he seriously hoped he wasn't coming off too strong.

Steeling his nerves, he knocked at the door. Mr. Dupain-Cheng answered, smiling kindly at him. Adrien realized how similar in nature Marinette's parents were. Both kind, passionate and loving. Adrien smiled in response.

"Hi Mr. Dupain-Cheng, is Marinette ready?"

"Please, just call me Tom. And yes, yes she is. Ready and absolutely lovely." Mr. Dupain-Cheng's - Tom's - smile filled with pride.

Adrien glanced behind him through the doorway, and nearly fell over in shock.

Marinette's mom - Sabine - was fiddling with Marinette's hair, who in turn tried to push her mom away. Marinette was giggling lightly.

Adrien could only stare. She was wearing a red dress that reached her knees. A black belt fit around her waist, simple yet elegant. The dress had sleeves reaching her elbow, decorated with white sequins. The same sequins lined all the ends of the dress. Her hair was out and curled, and a small Ladybug hairclip pulled her bangs to the side.

"Hi," she breathed, reaching the door. He had to remind himself to breathe.

 _She's beautiful._

"I, uh...hi. This, um, is for you." he stammered out. Marinette's eyes widened as she held the rose. Her cheeks matched the pinkish red of the flower in her hands.

"Thank you," she responded, biting her lip. Tom picked up the flower and put it in a vase by the front. Adrien blushed as Tom gave him a knowing look. "So...shall we go?"

Adrien nodded, slightly numb. He held a hand out, which she took cautiously. They went to the car, hand-in-hand.

"See you later!" Sabine called. Marinette waved.

Adrien made a point of looking away, unable to meet her eye. _It's amazing I haven't noticed how pretty she is before._ Looking into the window, he watched her reflection glimmer among the city lights. She looked out the window too, so he couldn't see her expression.

 _Probably for the better,_ he mused. _I can't form a coherent sentence around her right now. The shock had better die down soon..._

The car slowed to a stop. Marinette opened the door and clambered out, then brushed herself off. Adrien followed her, then took a breath.

"Ready?" he asked, holding his arm out.

Marinette closed her eyes for a second, then nodded. "Ready." she responded, linking her arm delicately in his. They walked towards the door. The doorman opened the door as they approached.

"Thank you!" Marinette said, cheerfully. Adrien's eyes widened in surprise as the surprisingly young doorman smiled at Marinette.

"You're welcome, miss." he replied, kindly. Adrien saw his cheeks painted in pink, though Adrien chose to believe it was from the cold. He waved politely at the doorman before he led Marinette inside.

Adrien glanced at her, watching her expression morph into one of amazement and wonder, eyes sparkling. Her arm slipped out of his.

"Oh...my...is that Henri de la Cœur?" Marinette gushed. "I love his designs! His shoes are fantastic and I've always wanted to design a dress with inspiration from his work." Adrien chuckled, listening to her ramble about the incredible designers in the room.

"A drink?" a woman asked, offering a tray to them.

"Thank you," Adrien took one and handed it to Marinette before taking one for himself.

"What is it?" Marinette questioned.

"This is sparkling cider." Adrien said, taking a whiff of it. "Don't worry, it's nonalcoholic."

Marinette giggled nervously as she took a sip. Adrien couldn't help but marvel at how adorable she was.

 _This is getting out of hand. I keep thinking about how beautiful and adorable she is and I'm starting to feel like I'm betraying my Lady._

"Adrien, it's been a while!" a rather tall man exclaimed, walking over.

"Oh, Mr. Lambert!" Adrien replied. "It's good to see you." He took a quick look at Marinette, and as expected, saw her starstruck gaze.

The man smiled politely. "And who is this?"

Marinette extended a hand. "Marientte Dupain-Cheng," she responded, biting her lip. "I-It's nice to meet you, I'm a fan."

The man nodded. "Robert Lambert, it's nice to meet you as well." He shook her hand. He inspected her. "That's quite a beautiful dress! Not of my collection, but I don't recognize the designer...?"

Adrien grinned. "Actually, Marinette designed it herself."

Mr. Lambert looked at him blankly. Then he looked back at her with a shocked look. "Is that true? You designed it?"

Marinette blushed slightly. "Yeah, t-this is one of my newer designs." she said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. _She is so cute._

"Wow! You work for a company?"

Marinette shook her head. "I design on my own, when I can. I'm still very amateur though." She gave a nervous laugh.

"Color me impressed, I never imagined a girl your age could be so talented. How would you like to-"

"Robert, it's been a while."

Adrien's eyes widened. He froze.

"Gabriel! That it has, that it has. How are things going at the company?"

Adrien glanced back to see his father, brain fully malfunctioning. He watched as his father smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" his father replied, smoothly.

Mr. Lambert nodded, narrowing his eyes with a forced smile. "Right, right. I'll see you later."

Adrien was on the verge of panicking. _Why is he here, why is he here! Wasn't he leaving tonight?! I wouldn't have brought Marinette, he is going to freak out-_ He felt a gentle hand touch his arm, bringing him to his senses. He glanced at Marinette, who looked at him as if asking if he was okay. He smiled, then turned to his father.

"Hello father, it's nice to see you. I was expecting you to be leaving for Milan tonight," Adrien admitted.

Gabriel nodded curtly. "I moved it to tomorrow, I felt obligated to attend this event. And who is this?"

Marinette extended her hand again. "Nice to meet you again, Mr. Agreste. I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, we met at your design competition at school." Adrien looked at her in amazement. _Not a stutter!_

"Ah yes, the feathered hat." Marinette nodded with a small smile. "That was very good work, and quite clever. You are very talented.

Marinette brightened considerably. "Thank you so much, sir! It means a lot."

Gabriel nodded. "It was very good of you to bring her, Adrien. Ms. Dupain-Cheng...where did you get that dress?"

"I made it sir."

Adrien couldn't say a word. _Did he just compliment me...?_

Gabriel's controlled, blank expression flashed to one of astonishment. He quickly reverted to his indifferent face once again. "I am very impressed. You will be a good designer as you continue forward." He straightened his tie and walked away.

Adrien and Marinette turned to each other with equally bewildered gazes.

"Did he just compliment me?" Adrien questioned.

"Seems that way. Did he just say I could have a future as a desginer?" Marinette added, confused.

"I think so?"

"What."

"I'm confused."

They stared at each other for a second before bursting out into laughter.

Adrien led her to a table. "Dinner will start soon," he told her. A rush of cold air entered the restaurant. Adrien turned. "Weird, someone came really late-"

 _Oh no._

Marinette shrunk. "She...she...I didn't know..." Adrien looked frantically at her, watching her eyes fill with tears.

"D-Don't worry!" Adrien freaked out. _She's going to be so mad I invited someone besides her this year._

 _Especially because it's Marinette._

"Chloe was coming?" Marinette bit her lip. "Chloe is here." Adrien wanted to give her a hug, she looked like she definitely wanted to cry.

"If you want to leave, I understand." Adrien comforted her. "I can take you home."

Marinette shook her head. "It would be rude," she murmured. "Not to mention...my parents would want to know why I came back so early..."

"Marinette..."

They sat down, Marinette hiding her face.

"Adrien! You came without me?!"

Adrien winced, standing up. "Sorry Chloe, I thought you were away."

"But of course I would be back for the Christmas Eve dinner! My dad is hosting the event." she glared slightly at him. Then she laughed. "Oh, I can never stay mad at you for very long." She threw her arms around his neck, effectively choking him.

"Chlo...let...go..." Adrien tried to pry her arms off his neck. She let go, looking murderous.

"You invited _her?!_ " she roared.

Marinette looked at her hands. "Chloe, please. Don't freak-" Adrien started.

"Don't ' _Chloe, please_ ' me! You invited that...that...whatever to a fancy Christmas Eve party that you take me to every year! How could you!" she pouted angrily.

Adrien couldn't believe her. Honestly, it was the first time she had ever openly bullied Marinette in front of him. And he would not stand for it. "Chloe, stop right now. Marinette is just as entitled as you to be here and she is at least being polite and you couldn't understand if you wanted to. If you are going to continuously bully her, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Chloe spluttered. She scowled, but sat down at the table anyway. She remained silent.

Adrien sat back down and turned to Marinette, about to apologize. She was blushing with wide eyes and her mouth formed an "o". He couldn't help but flush once again. _Why is she so freaking cute?_

"Marinette?" he asked.

"Thank you," she breathed. "Thank you, Adrien."

In that moment, he literally had to stop himself from leaning over and kissing her. "Of course." he answered breathlessly.

He was prevented from doing something stupid when someone walked over. Adrien blinked and looked up to see the doorman from before.

"U-Uh hi," he stuttered. "I-I have a break now and I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" He gazed hopefully at Marinette.

Marinette reddened further. "Oh, I...um, I-"

"Really," Chloe snapped. "Really, truly? It's bad enough commoners are here, the staff thinks they can do whatever they please? This is a party for high class, not workers without class at all. Even this loser has more tact than you."

"Chloe!" Adrien gasped.

"I am so, so sorry for her. I swear that's not-" Marinette told the man hurriedly.

The doorman growled. "No, it's not a problem. I know when I am unwanted." He turned on his heel and walked away.

"Wait!" Marinette stood up. She glared at Chloe. "Say what you want about me, but that was uncalled for!"

Chloe sniffed disdainfully and looked away.

"Chloe, how could you? You're better than this." Adrien added in disbelief. Chloe didn't move.

Marinette glanced around worriedly. "I need to use the restroom. I'll be back." She hurried off.

Adrien remained sitting, sighing. _Well this is a disaster. I can only hope he isn't akumatized._

Sure enough, there was a crash. Adrien whipped around to see a table overturned. Sure enough, there was the doorman, striding in what seemed to be a princely get-up. He stormed to their table.

"Where is the young lady? I would like to dance with her. She may be willing now that it is evident of what class I am." he boasted.

"She left, she was upset at Chloe for being rude to you." Adrien responded, not entirely sure if it was true.

"Too bad, she seemed lovely. But in the meanwhile..." He turned his gaze to Chloe. "Maybe the Misunderstood Prince ought to teach the 'high class' some manners."

Adrien groaned. "I gotta transform somewhere, fast." he muttered. He stood up and backed away, looking for a place to hide. The Misunderstood Prince approached Chloe with a sinister smirk, Chloe glaring in response.

"Are you...run away!" Adrien hissed under his breath. Chloe made no attempt to move. He cursed quietly before stepping between them. "Please, don't do anything to her. It's kind of my fault, I'm the one she was mad at and she took it out on you." Adrien tried to explain. The Misunderstood Prince's eyes narrowed at him.

"Oh, is that so?" he drawled. "You weren't acting like a gentleman, hm? Maybe I should teach you a lesson first." He lunged, to which Adrien sidestepped.

 _Need to get out of this, need to transform. Chloe please get out of here..._

Suddenly, another came between the two. Adrien looked around at the people, hiding behind the tables, terrified. He glanced in front to see the deep red and polka dotted suit of his ever vigilant partner.

"Hey." Ladybug called. "I understand what you think, completely, but this is not the way to go about it."

The Prince snarled. "Ladybug, huh? How dare you call yourself a Lady, when you seem like a common peasant? Brawling your life away. You're on the top of my list now!"

Ladybug swung her yo-yo at him, which he jumped over. She dashed close to him. Chloe finally decided to get out of the way.

Adrien dashed into a closet. "Plagg, transform me!"

He ran back out, and stopped short. People were waltzing all around the room. Classical music was playing loudly, drowning out the whimpers of fear from the people, unable to stop dancing.

Ladybug was standing on a table, ducking as the Prince blasted beams of energy at her. "Don't be afraid to dance like a proper lady!" he screamed. Ladybug kept trying to knock him out.

"I'm sorry I'm late, my Lady!" Chat shouted quickly. He stepped between the table and the maniacal Prince.

"Chat Noir, hm? A shame I have to take you out. It seems you are quite the gentleman." the Prince told him condescendingly. Chat snorted. _Chat being called a gentleman and Adrien not? That's a new one._

Chat attacked him with his staff, aiming for his torso. The Prince shot at his face, and he swiveled quickly. The blast hit the chandelier, causing it to shake and collapse. Chat yelped, looking at the people about to be crushed by the glass.

Ladybug swung her yo-yo around it and tugged, straining with effort. She managed to pull it to the side, shattering against a wall. Chat turned back and continued to fight.

"All this to dance with a girl!" Ladybug groaned behind him. She gasped and ran off.

"My Lady?" Chat cried. But she had disappeared. Pushing away his confusion, he repeatedly tried to hit the Prince to no avail.

He heard someone running behind him. "Prince!" she called. Chat turned, seeing Marinette panting. "If I dance with you, will you stop this?"

Chat's eyes widened. "Don't even think about it!" he shouted at her.

She ignored him. "Please, don't hurt anyone because of me."

The Prince stopped, thinking. Chat ran towards her. "Where's Ladybug?" he asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"She got hurt," Marinette responded, not looking at him. "I don't want you to be hurt because of me."

"It's not your fault! You're the one who's gonna be hurt." he argued.

She smiled. "It's okay." She stepped around him. "Prince, please."

The Prince smirked. "I knew you'd come to your senses." Marinette walked towards him. Chat stared at her, unable to move. The Prince bowed, extending his hand. She delicately took it. The Prince led her into the crowd of dancing people. Chat jumped onto the table looking for them.

Watching the Prince twirl Marinette, he couldn't help but feel jealous. S _he's supposed to be here with me. To dance with me._ He shook his head. _Not right now. Where is the akuma?_

He saw her force a smile at him, and the Prince smirk back. He stared, distracted by Marinette looking unhappy.

With his strong hearing, he listened in as Marinette began to speak. "Are you going to stop all of this now?" she asked.

"I don't know, my lady. I'm having fun, I may have to keep this going until no one can dance anymore." Chat's eyes widened.

Suddenly, Marinette grabbed his name tag and threw it at him. "Chat, now!" she cried. Chat grabbed it and broke it under his foot. The akuma flew out.

"Where is Ladybug?!" he shouted.

"I'll get her!" Marinette ran away, the Prince's costume fading into his suit again. Sure enough, Ladybug ran back in, swinging her yo-yo at the retreating akuma. Cleansing it, she released the little white akuma. She used her power to fix the restaurant, the chandelier miraculously put back, intact, on the ceiling.

"My Lady, are you hurt?" Chat approached her, worried.

She shrugged. "It's okay. I have to go." She ran out.

Chat glanced at his ring, watching it blink. People collapsed to the floor in exhaustion and confusion. He ran back into the closet to transform again. Plagg groaned.

"Chloe sucks," Plagg mused.

Adrien gave him a look. "Don't blame her for this, it won't accomplish anything."

Plagg hid again, but Adrien heard a muffled "It's true."

He ran out, looking for Marinette. "Marinette!" he called. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he heard behind him. He turned quickly, seeing Marinette unhurt. He breathed a sigh of relief, then wrapped his arms around her.

"What were you thinking?! You could've been hurt," he told her. His relief wavered, thinking of her dancing with the Prince.

 _My feelings have grown this strong?_

 _When did I start falling for my princess instead of my Lady?_

"I-I had to d-do something," she answered, stammering. He tightened his grip around her.

"Don't put yourself in harm's way...I'm sure Chat Noir could've handled it."

"U-Uh, I-I...um, I..."

"Do you want me to take you home now?" Adrien changed the subject, pulling away from her. He nearly fell over when he saw her starstruck expression, eyes glittering and cheeks painted red. She bit her lip.

"Uh...we can stay. Um, I'm okay." She self-consciously brushed her hair behind her ear, looking at her feet. Adrien nodded.

"Okay. They're probably going to end soon anyway with all of the traumatized people." Adrien reasoned. Marinette's shoulders sagged.

"This is all my fault," she whispered.

"This is not your fault." Adrien told her, eyes narrowed. "It's no one's fault, okay? Let's go sit at our table."

Chloe was on her phone, sitting at the table, not even fazed. "Oh look, the hero of the day." she said sarcastically, glancing at Marinette before returning to looking at her phone. Marinette huffed, then sat down.

After a few minutes, most of the people had cleared out. Only Adrien, Marinette and a few others remained. Chloe had left, declaring how boring the party had been.

"Ready to head out?" Adrien asked. Marinette nodded. They walked out together, meeting the driver in the front. Marinette stepped into the car first. Adrien followed.

The drive was really silent, but Adrien could feel Marinette's bashfulness anyway. S _he really does like me,_ he mused. _But not Chat Noir, huh...because of what happened...I kind of want to visit her tonight anyway. Just to see her again._

 _Wow, I really am in too deep._

The car stopped. Adrien led Marinette back to her door. She waved with a bright smile before opening the door.

"See you!" Adrien called.

"See you tomorrow!" Marinette responded happily, going inside.

 _No, see you tonight._

* * *

About half an hour later, after he had been driven home and said goodbye to his father, he snuck out from his room to run to Marinette's home. He crossed over rooftops thinking of her bright smile.

He could feel Plagg's annoyance at having to transform twice in one day, and his disdain at transforming just to see her. It made him laugh a little.

He stopped a roof away, looking out. Marinette was sitting, staring at the sky in her pajamas.

"Princess," he called, jumping onto her roof. She turned around.

"Chat? What are you..." she started. She sighed. "If you're here to tell me not to put myself in trouble like Adrien did I will not listen to you."

He chuckled. "Okay, okay. Well there goes that excuse to see you."

She shook her head. "You're strange, Chat Noir. I thought we weren't going to do this anymore."

"I couldn't resist," he answered honestly. "I missed talking to you like this."

She glared at him. "I'm still mad at you."

"I know...I know, but-"

"You told Adrien I like him didn't you."

"No, not really?"

She looked away as he sat next to her. "I don't know if I can trust that."

"Princess," he said, seriously. "I care about you. A lot. And I want to talk to you. And you can talk to me." He paused. "If it makes you feel any better, I can talk to you about Adrien too."

Marinette buried her head into her hands. "That doesn't make me feel better," she mumbled. He chuckled again, putting his arms around her shoulders and hugging her close to him.

"I'm sorry that you don't trust me." he told her.

"I have reasons." Marinette pouted.

"I'm sure you do."

Marinette sighed again. "I'm sorry too, Chat. I missed talking to you." He pulled away slightly to look at her. She had a little smile as she looked at her feet. She looked at him, tilting her head. "Chat?"

"Mhm?"

"I think I'm finally friends with Adrien."

"He always considered you a friend, silly."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"My crush isn't going away." she admitted.

"I can tell," he said, a spark of glee filling his heart.

She looked back down. "I know he doesn't feel the same though...it's kinda tough."

He recoiled. "Why do you say that?"

"I know that he likes Ladybug."

He froze with wide eyes. _What?! How did she...?_

"How can you compete with a superhero?" Marinette said, seemingly frustrated. "A confident, popular superhero who's actually considered beautiful?"

"Marinette, you are beautiful. Just as beautiful as Ladybug. Trust me, I'd know." He laughed. She snickered. "Particularly tonight, you looked gorgeous."

She took a deep breath before looking back up at him. "Thanks, Chat." She smiled gently, sadness fading from her eyes. He put his forehead against hers. He looked at her amused expression, her relaxed eyes, little smirk and quiet breathing.

"Something funny, princess?"

"Not really."

"How did you know where the akuma was tonight?"

"Ladybug told me."

"You talk to Ladybug?"

"Sometimes."

He scoffed. "Well that's unfair, you telling me we shouldn't talk because I talk to Adrien."

She sighed, closing her eyes. "But there's a difference. I'm almost over heels for Adrien, and Ladybug is just your partner."

"Whom I love."

Marinette's eyes shot open in shock. "Wait...really? I thought you just flirted with every girl you meet."

"No, just ones I've fallen for."

Marinette narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you."

"I love Ladybug. I have for a while."

She stared, not saying anything. She flushed a little. "So both you and Adrien love Ladybug, huh? How did you get along?" she finally asked.

Chat shrugged. "We just didn't talk about it," he half-lied.

She didn't respond. He closed his eyes, feeling her breath on his lips. _I'm falling for you, princess. I'm so tempted to just..._

"Princess..." he breathed. "...can I kiss you?"

He felt her stiffen. "Chat, you know I like Adrien." she whispered.

"And you know I love Ladybug," he responded, just as quietly.

Her breath hitched. He felt her nod. He pressed his lips to hers, gently and unsure. She tilted her head, kissing him just as unsurely. He pulled away, opening his eyes. He looked into her cerulean eyes for any sign of hesitation or doubt. She bit her lip, a blush spreading across her face.

He leaned in as she tilted her head to kiss her again. He brought his hands to her face, gently caressing her soft cheeks. She sighed softly. He moved his hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She pushed forward slightly and put her hands on his knee. He could feel his heart beating wildly as he dropped his hands to the floor and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him fervently.

He pulled away when he completely ran out of breath, hearing her raggedly breathing too. He rested his forehead on hers again. A beeping startled him.

"I think it's time for you to go," Marinette whispered.

"I'll come again soon."

She giggled. "Okay."

He stood up shakily, offering a hand to pull her up too. As she stood, she planted a kiss on his cheeks. It amused him that she had to stand on her tiptoes to reach. "Bye, princess." he said, gently.

"Bye, kitty."

He dashed away after she went inside, grinning and heart racing.

 _I really am falling for you, Marinette._

 **I have absolutely no excuse for the last part. No regrets! ;) This is like the longest thing I have ever written in my life, btw.**

 **~Phantom-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about how long it's taking. This month especially, I had two Secret Santa presents to write first. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It's rather short but I really wanted it to be done!**

Adrien couldn't sit still all day.

All he could think about was Marinette, her bright smile and courageous heart. Not to mention kissing her...he couldn't stop thinking about kissing her.

He wanted to do it again.

And he knew, he knew he had to control himself. After all, it would not be fair to just randomly kiss her while at her house tonight. Worse, she could figure out he was Chat because of a change in the way he acts around her.

Two hours before he would be leaving for her house, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Agh, Plagg what is wrong with me?!" he shouted. Plagg hovered above him, a morcel of cheese in his hand.

"I'd tell you but I'm not sure myself," Plagg retorted.

"Shut up," Adrien whined.

"Didn't you want me to help?"

"Telling me I'm stupid isn't helping."

"Well I didn't say that..."

"Plagg." Adrien glared.

"Fine, fine. Maybe you need some fresh air. Just don't go to her house as Chat or you'll do that 'kissing' thing again." Plagg suggested, making a disgusted face at the mention of kissing.

"That's a good idea," Adrien smiled. "Thanks Plagg."

"Yeah, yeah. I better get some cheese for this."

"Plagg, transform me!"

Chat raced across rooftops, thinking. He had wrapped all the gifts for Marinette and her family, and they were in his room waiting to be brought to her house. Should he go back and get them? He still had an hour before she would be expecting him.

"What part of don't go to her house do you not understand?" he could hear Plagg say in his mind.

Chat smiled sheepishly as he jumped onto her roof and climbed towards her window. He watched as she brushed her hair absentmindedly, staring into space.

"She looks really pretty with her hair down," Chat breathed. He could feel Plagg's annoyance, but chose to ignore it.

He knocked on the window, making her jolt up. She opened it, eyes wide.

"May this stray come in?"

"U-Uh...I, um...yeah?" Marinette stammered. Chat hopped in and smiled at her.

"I missed you, princess." he told her. He watched her bite her lip and smile.

"You saw me yesterday, kitty." she responded.

"A minute away from you is a minute too long," he told her, chuckling. Not expecting it to have any effect, as usual. He was shocked when he looked at her reddening cheeks and wide eyes.

"Um..."

"Prin...cess...?" he breathed. His flirting was working on her?

"Sh-Shut up, stupid kitten." Marinette pouted.

"Can I kiss you again?" he said without a thought. Her expression was just too adorable, he couldn't help himself.

"I...um...yeah..."

He didn't hesitate to lean down and capture her lips with his own.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her hips. He a felt a purr building in the back of his throat as he gently pushed her against the wall. Deepening the kiss, he felt her hands ruffle through his hair. He couldn't hide his purr, making him pull away from embarrassment.

"You purr too?" Marinette asked with hushed amusement.

"Oh shush," he replied, retaking her lips. She smiled against his kiss, making him smile too and causing their teeth to clack against each other.

"Ouch," she complained. Chat laughed as he let go of her and backed away.

"Thank you, Marinette." he said gently, placing a quick kiss on her forehead.

She blushed again. "You can come whenever," she said innocently. "but Adrien is coming soon so you have to go for now."

Chat freaked out internally, realizing how long he had spent. "Yeah, okay. I'll come again soon, my princess." He ran and climbed out the window, glancing back to see her smiling at him.

He ran as quickly as possible to make it home. Releasing his transformation and fixing himself up, he grabbed the gifts and ran downstairs to meet his driver.

Reaching Marinette's house not too long after, he knocked at her door. Marinette opened the door and he noted that she had changed after he left.

"Merry Christmas, Adrien!" Marinette said.

"Merry Christmas, Marinette." he said with a grin. _Make sure to control yourself. Be respectful too. She's just your friend, no matter how you feel..._

"Come on in!" She told him, gesturing for him to follow her with a bright smile.

 _She's going to make this very, very difficult._

"My mom is making dinner right now, so we have a little time. We'll do gifts after dinner and dessert." Marinette explained hurriedly as they walked to the kitchen.

"Welcome Adrien!" Tom told him cheerily. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, sir!" Adrien responded happily.

"Ah, Adrien is here!" He saw Sabine run out, flour on her shirt. "Merry Christmas, honey! Why don't you and Marinette finish decorating the tree?"

Marinette nodded. "We did most of it but we have a few boxes of ornaments left." she told him. She led him to her living room, gesturing to the tree.

"The one we have in my house is always decorative so it doesn't really have any interesting ornaments," Adrien commented.

"Well that's no fun! Look," she pulled out a soft Santa Claus ornament. "These are so much cuter."

Adrien laughed, then helped take out ornaments and put them on the tree.

"Mari! Adrien! Dinner!"

They rushed to the table. Adrien's jaw dropped when he saw the feast before him. "You're incredible, Sabine!" he exclaimed.

"This one's a keeper!" Sabine giggled towards Marinette who groaned.

They sat down. Marinette turned to Adrien. "Before we eat, we list things we are thankful for." she informed.

He nodded. Tom started. "I'm thankful for my family, friends, business and life. I couldn't be a luckier, happier man."

"I'm thankful for all of that too," Sabine said. "And thankful for new friends."

Marinette smiled. "I'm thankful for you, mama and papa. I'm thankful for my friends and school. I'm thankful because I really got lucky in my life."

They looked at Adrien. "I'm thankful for my father," Adrien decided. "Even if he's cold towards me sometimes. I'm thankful for my education, health and friends. I'm thankful to be here, because Christmas has never been this happy."

Marinette smiled brightly at him. _God, she's adorable._

"Okay, let's eat!" Tom announced.

After dinner, Marinette ran to the living room. Sabine laughed. "She wants to see what we got her, she's been waiting all month." Adrien chuckled.

"Did you actually?!" Adrien walked towards the excited Marinette, who was practically jumping up and down.

"Merry Christmas, Mari." Tom kissed her forehead.

"What did you get?" Adrien asked.

"New fabrics! Oh man, these are all of the ones I've been saving up for!" she squealed. "Thank you papa, mama!" She handed each of them a box.

"Oh, these are so pretty Marinette!" Sabine gushed. She put on the earrings her daughter had gotten for her.

"These are also for you," Adrien handed her a small box with the bracelets. "And this is for you, sir." He handed Tom a mug.

"For you, papa!" Marinette's parents thanked them for the gifts, Tom especially happy with the framed photo of his family.

"I have to go back to the kitchen to clean up." Sabine said. "But you three enjoy yourself."

"Here Adrien, my parents got you something too." He opened the box to see a little clay figure.

"This is really detailed," Adrien noted in awe.

Marinette grinned. "I know. Oh, and this is from me."

Adrien gaped for a second before unwrapping the box. When he opened the box, he nearly died on the spot.

"I know you're, uh, a Ladybug fan so...I thought you'd like it." Marinette said, biting her lip. Adrien pulled out the red sweater covered in black polka dots.

"A Ladybug sweater?"

"Yeah. Uh, Merry Christmas." She fiddled with her ponytail.

"Thank you," he laughed. "And this is for you."

Marinette gently opened the box. Adrien didn't think he had ever seen someone so red-faced in his life. "U-Uh a Chat Noir charm bracelet." she stated, carefully putting it on. "Wow, I, uh...I...th-thanks, Adrien."

"You're welcome," he answered, enjoying her flustered reaction.

The phone rang. "Oh, that must be Monsieur Boucher, he likes to wish us Happy Holidays quite a bit," Tom grinned. "I'll get it, this could take a while." He left the room.

Adrien and Marinette smiled at each other. "We can go to my room if you want, I have stuff we can do." Marinette suggested. Adrien nodded. He stood up, then offered her a hand. Marinette took it graciously, then gasped as she looked up.

"You okay?" Adrien questioned. Marinette's fading blush returned full force.

"I-I uh, yes. I...my parents...or, mostly my dad..." she stumbled over her words. "...he likes to hang...um, so my mom will...um..."

Adrien glanced upwards to see exactly what he had figured to see. "Mistletoe, huh?" He gave a nervous laugh. "But, uh, we don't have to go through with it. And stuff. If you don't want to, of course." _I know she gets nervous around me so let's reassure her..._

Looking back down at her, his eyes widened. Even though she was blushing, there was a determined look in her eyes. "W-Well I can't dishonor a tradition can I?" she stuttered out, biting her lip.

 _Well, can't blame myself. I'll blame the mistletoe._

She stood on her tiptoes to meet his lips. For the second time that day, pure bliss flowed through his veins. Adrien loved kissing Marinette, whether as Chat or as Adrien.

He wrapped his arms around her waist subconsciously. He pulled her against himself, hearing her gasp. She put her hands against his chest, but didn't push away. Adrien wanted to continue where they had left off earlier.

He purred again, loving the feeling of her lips against his. But Marinette pulled away quickly, jaw dropped. He gave her a questioning look.

"Are you...can it..." Her breathing ragged, she whispered, "... _Chat_?"

Adrien's eyes widened. _Oh crap._

Marinette shook her head and backed away. "There's no...you both can't..." She sat back down face in her hands. Plagg came out from his jacket and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Uh, looks like you caught me, princess." Adrien said as he winced. "I...hope you're not disappointed?"

"Disappointed?!" She stood up, suddenly angry. "You are getting hell for this! That's how you knew about the scarf and why you started...oh. My. God. I told you without realizing it was..."

"Can we finish this somewhere your parents won't hear?" Adrien asked nervously. Marinette sighed and led him to her room.

There, Adrien sat on her bed and stared at her anxiously as she paced back and forth. He tried to say something, but she silenced him with a look.

"All this time...right in front of me!" she exclaimed. "In freaking front of me! Even look the same...ugh, and I fell for the same person twice! Just...and...disappointed he says! Disappointed! The two guys in my life are the same person!"

Adrien winced. "Marinette, I-"

"No." Marinette stopped him. "Just wait. I need to process the fact that I told you I liked you and you were fully aware of it, while I wasn't. All the changes in attitude and everything..."

"I can understand if it's kind of stupid," Adrien commented. "After all, Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir? It's weird to think about I guess."

"Don't even..."

"But...does Chat disappoint you?"

"If your Chat persona disappointed me, do you really think I would've let you kiss me?" Marinette asked incredulously.

Adrien opened his mouth, then closed it. He sighed. "I guess. But then why are you so mad...?"

"Because I'm Ladybug, damnit!"

Adrien sat, shellshocked, unmoving and silent.

Marinette groaned, rubbing her temples with her hand. "I'm Ladybug. Ugh, and that explains why Adrien Agreste liked Ladybug...because Chat Noir likes Ladybug."

Adrien shook his head. "Wait. You're...?"

Marinette sighed. A little kwami peeked out from her bag, waving to him, before zooming away shyly. "Yeah. Yup. I know it's unbelievable because really? Clumsy, incapable Marinette Dupain-Cheng being Ladybug is about as believable as Chloe being Ladybug. A-And I knew something like this would happen if we figured our secret identities but I didn't even stop you from getting close and...argh, I'm such an idiot!"

"Marinette..." Adrien stood up and walked to her. "You are absolutely amazing and need to stop putting yourself down."

"Easy for you to say, you're in love with Ladybug! That perfect superhero...who I am not when I'm Marinette."

"But that's not it, you don't need to be Ladybug to be amazing." Adrien hugged her. "Your power to help people, to care about them...that's something not everyone has, you know. You make everyone feel at home, and even if it took an akuma attack and many days of visits to realize it, it's absolutely true."

He felt her trembling. "I...I..." she whispered.

"I may love Ladybug, but that doesn't mean I love you any less."

He could even feel her stiffen. "You...love...?"

"Even if it's too soon or whatever, I love both sides of you. It was strange for me too, to fall so hard." He chuckled. "It also took me forever to realize I loved you. I'm pretty oblivious, huh?"

She giggled a little. "I guess so."

"So...are we good?"

"Better than good," She pulled away and nodded. "Yeah. I think. It's just...everything happened so fast."

"Yet it took forever," Adrien added.

"Where does this leave us?" Marinette's voice filled with worry.

"Well...I was wondering if you would spend New Year's with me? Wherever, but you know...together?" Adrien asked bashfully.

Marinette's eyes shone. The brilliant blue he had seen in his Lady's eyes with her determined, caring look, fit her perfectly. How could he not have seen it before? "I'd love to."

"Great! And also..." He pulled her back in. "...I wasn't finished."

Kissing his princess, who even turned out to be his Lady, had never felt so sweet.

 **So yeah! Hope you enjoyed, of course! I know it's going a bit quickly but I have no intention of finishing soon, I have plenty of post-reveal feels to deal with first. ;)**

 **~Phantom-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy New Year everyone! Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews! I love all of you so much. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Marinette had woken up at least an hour ago, and yet there she was, staring at her ceiling, unmoving.

Tikki sighed, sitting on the silent girl's forehead. "Do we need to talk about what happened?"

Marinette nodded slightly.

"Adrien is Chat Noir, you told him you're Ladybug..." Tikki paused to giggle. "...you kissed him, he kissed you, and you're spending New Year's together. After kissing again last night, he had to go."

Marinette nodded again, causing Tikki to slide down to her nose. They giggled in unison. "But where even are we? Can we really be considered... _dating_?" Marinette flushed heavily. "I mean...I kissed the kitty but I don't think that means we're a couple. Will this change things? I'm definitely going to mess it up." Sitting up quickly, she grasped Tikki by her tiny arms and shook the kwami slightly. " _Gah_ , Tikki! I'm going to mess this up!"

Tikki laughed, zooming out of Marinette's hands and cuddling against her flushed face. "You are overthinking and overcomplicating this!"

"But it's _true_..."

"Marinette, do you like Adrien?"

"Yeah...I have forever."

"Do you like Chat Noir?"

If Marinette's face wasn't red enough, it reddened further. "Um...I do...I didn't think I did but I do..."

"Then what's there to be worried about?"

"How he feels about me..."

"You should know Chat has always had feelings for Ladybug, meaning Adrien did too. When Chat started seeing the confident, adorable, honest Marinette, he fell for her. Which means, of course, Adrien did too. So it's as easy as that!" Tikki smiled gently at her, adorable eyes soft and kind. "I'm not one to simplify complications, but I believe in you and him. I know you'll make it through anything, especially if you're together. So just keep going!"

Marinette's heart warmed as she cuddled her kwami again. "I love you Tikki, and no matter what happens, I know you'll support me. And if you need me, I'll support you too."

"I love you too!"

* * *

"You took your sweet time waking up! Lucky for you, the day starts at noon," her father told her with a knowing smirk.

"Why are you looking at me like that...?" Marinette questioned, suspicious.

Her mother came from the kitchen, wearing a similar smirk to her father's. Marinette felt herself take a step back instinctually.

"Has he asked you out yet?" her mother asked.

"Who asked me...what?! No! He, uh...no!" Marinette stammered. She felt Tikki chuckling in her purse. Her blush returned.

"This year, I put up the mistletoe for more than your mother," Her dad grinned sinisterly. "Looks like it worked well!"

"We didn't...we aren't...no. Just..." Marinette felt the heat in her face creep into her neck and throughout her body.

"It's okay, Mari." Her mother laughed. "We know you'll make the right decisions. And from the look of it, he's one of the best decisions you've ever made."

Marinette really couldn't deal with this firsts thing in the morning. "Don't we, uh, have to set up the bakery or something." she suggested, lamely.

Both of her parents smiled at her as she rushed to set up the bakery for customers.

The clock struck two, the afternoon rush slowing down. Her father was busy baking the bread for the evening and her mother decorated the pasteries. Marinette took a tray and put them into the display upfront when she heard the chimes.

"Good afternoon, how may I..." She then squeaked and flushed.

Adrien walked up to her, chuckling. "I didn't know I had such an effect on you, princess." he whispered in amusement.

Marinette glared at him, though she figured it didn't look very threatening with her red cheeks. She took a napkin and lightly hit him with it. "Oh, shut it kitty. Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah, you know I'd love an éclair if you could," he answered politely. And with a glint flashing through his eyes, he added, "A kiss would be nice too."

Marinette laughed. She leaned over and pecked him on the lips. "There, now let me get you an éclair. Are you going take it to go or to stay?"

"To stay, if you don't mind."

Marinette bit her lip with a smile. "Who would mind? Let me go to the back."

She walked into the back, thankful her parents couldn't see what had been going on outside. Her mother looked up with flour on her nose. "Everything okay?"

"Yup! Are the éclairs finished?"

Her mother nodded and gestured to the tray. Marinette carried them back outside and put them into the glass case, taking one out and handing it to Adrien with a smile.

"Thank you, Mari."

She giggled. "Of course, anytime!"

"Here, let me-"

"Don't even think about it," Marinette interrupted. "My parents wouldn't let you pay for it either. My treat."

Adrien pouted. "Fine, fine. Can I help you out in front then?"

Marinette glowed. "Of course! Might want to grab an apron from the back first though." Adrien nodded and walked inside while Marinette stood behind the counter and waited for another customer. She smiled brightly as the door jingled.

"Welcome! May I get you anything?"

Sabrina, from her class, stepped in and nodded. "Can I have a box of croissants?" she asked, politely. Marinette obliged.

Adrien came back out, red-faced. As Marinette handed Sabrina the box, she turned to him. "Are you okay? What happened?"

He shook his head. Sabrina looked astonished, with her jaw dropped. "Hi, Sabrina." Adrien greeted.

"Is she making you work here?" she accused.

Marinette recoiled, hurt. "No, of course not. I asked to help out." Adrien replied, raising an eyebrow.

Sabrina stared at the two of them for a moment before putting a bill down. "For the croissants," she muttered, unnecessarily.

Marinette gave her the change. "Have a nice day," she added, with a forced smile. Sabrina left quickly.

Adrien turned to her. "Chloe obviously brainwashed her, but they have been treating you like that all this time?"

Marinette shrugged. "I guess," she answered, noncommittally. Seeing him tense, she quickly said, "Don't get upset, it's not a big deal." As she turned to tend to the next customer, she heard him say something along the lines of, "Well it's a big deal to me" in response.

About an hour later, Juleka and Rose entered together. Marinette brightened considerably.

"Do a lot of our classmates come here?" Adrien asked. Marinette nodded.

"Sometimes we give them discounts," Marientte said with a grin. "Juleka, Rose! How can I help you?"

"Two croissants and two hot chocolates!" Rose answered for them. "Thanks, Mari."

Marinette smiled as she prepared it for them. "The usual, then. Here you go!" She gave them plates with the croissants. "Adrien, can you turn on the machine? I'll grab the mugs."

Adrien started the process while Marinette grabbed mugs, bringing them over. Bringing Rose and Juleka the drinks, Marinette handed them to the girls.

"Here," Juleka handed her the money. Marinette put it into the cash register and handed back a little extra change, to Adrien's evident amusement.

"Enjoy!" Marinette said. Juleka and Rose sat at a table by the window.

Marinette smiled, leaning against the counter. Adrien wrapped his arm around her waist. Marinette could feel herself flush. Yeah, this was Chat Noir, her partner and closest friend besides Alya. But it was also Adrien Agreste, her long time crush and the guy she had only started getting to know for a month or two at most.

Turning to look up at him, she was shocked to see him blushing too. It was then she realized that her confusion and nervousness wasn't one-sided, after all he was in the same situation, wasn't he? She was Marinette, his shy, clumsy classmate. But she was also Ladybug, his partner and the woman of his affections.

 _So we'll get through the awkwardness together. We'll figure out our feelings and no matter what, we'll always be friends._

When Rose and Juleka came up to return their plates and cups with a well-intended, "You didn't have to, I could've gotten them myself!" from Marinette, she didn't miss their conspiratorial grin at Adrien's gentle touch against Marinette.

"When did you start dating?" Rose whispered to her when Adrien wasn't looking.

"We're not...uh..." Marinette started to say.

"Come on, Rose." Juleka smirked at Marinette before dragging Rose outside with her. Marinette groaned, slightly pink.

Adrien gave her a Cheshire cat-worthy grin. "What now?"

"Well during the holiday break, we only work until five. At four, my parents let me go upstairs and handle the bakery, so I'll be working for another thirty minutes," she explained. She tilted her head. "What about you?"

"I wanted to see you," he answered simply. "It's quiet at home right now, of course. I have plenty of time to do absolutely anything, so I'll work with you until your shift end at leasts."

Marinette nodded. "We can patrol after it ends," she whispered into his ear.

He smiled in response, looking up when someone entered the bakery. A few customers came and went, and Marinette's parents came out from the back when her shift ended.

"Thanks for the help, Adrien." her mother thanked him with a bright smile.

"Of course!" he responded kindly. Marinette smiled at her parents before gesturing for him to follow her to her room.

"Ready?" she asked, opening her window. Adrien let Plagg out of his jacket and grinned at her.

In sync, they cried, "Transform me!"

Ladybug swung out first, using her yo-yo to jump a building away. Chat followed, not to far behind. Ladybug walked on the roof, looking around at the streets. Chat came from behind her and pulled her to him, capturing her in a kiss. Slightly surprised, she took a second to kiss him back. She pulled away with an eyebrow raised.

"Not that I'm complaining, but you're being extremely affectionate today kitty cat. Something good happen?" she questioned.

He bit his lip with a grin. "Yeah. Yeah, something did. I mean, I wasn't expecting it and the gesture was nice...it was weird." Ladybug gave him a confused look. "My father...he called this morning to wish me Merry Christmas."

Ladybug's eyes widened. "Oh! Is this the first time?" He nodded. "That's great, Adrien. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Mari." He hugged her and snuggled his face into her neck.

The rest of the patrol was rather uneventful. They went back to Marinette's room together, through the window. As soon as they landed, they detransformed.

"Sorry, do you have any cheese?" Adrien asked sheepishly. Marinette giggled, and ran downstairs to grab some. Plagg's blissful sigh when seeing the cheese in her hands caused Adrien to groan and Marinette to laugh even harder.

Plagg and Tikki sat on Marinette's bed, talking, beside Marinette and Adrien. Marinette pulled out her phone, hearing it beep continuously.

 _-Alya: Girl, you will not believe what I've got! :D_

 _-Marientte: What's up Alya?_

 _-Alya: Look at this photo!_

Marinette's jaw dropped. Adrien leaned to see it over her shoulder, equally astonished.

 _-Marinette: How did you get that?! You aren't even in Paris right now!_

 _-Alya: My neighbor isn't that much of a Ladybug-Chat Noir fan but she saw their shadows and took the photo, then sent it to me. But can you believe it?! It looks like they may have been kissing!_

Marinette gave Adrien a panicked look. "What do I say?!" He shrugged with a wince.

 _-Alya: I'm not going to post it though because it may have just been the way the shadows are, they may not have been kissing. But isn't it amazing?!_

 _-Marinette: Haha yeah! :)_

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief. Adrien took out his phone and showed Marinette that he had just gotten a text from Nino.

 _-Nino: Alya just showed me the pic! Crazy, right? Hey, sorry if they were. I know you're kinda into Ladybug and stuff. :/_

Adrien gave Marinette a sarcastic smile as she snickered.

 _-Adrien: Nah, not a big deal. Don't worry._

 _-Nino: ...huh? Are you into someone else now?_

Adrien laughed. "How do I respond to this, exactly?" he asked Marinette. She gave him a weird look, and they both collapsed into laughter. They hadn't realized how long they had been laughing together until Adrien's phone beeped again.

 _-Nino: WAIT YOU ARE?!_

Adrien looked up and at Marinette. "Are you ready?" he asked. "If not it's totally cool. No one really knows how long this has been going on..."

Marinette took a breath. "Yeah. Yeah, I think so. I mean, we didn't even really know how long it had been going on. And I'm ready if you are, I guess." Adrien smiled at her.

- _Adrien: Yeah, I think I have._

 _-Nino: Who?!_

 _-Adrien: She's in our class._

 _-Nino: I really hope you don't mean Chloe._

 _-Adrien: Of course I don't mean Chloe -_- She's just my friend._

 _-Nino: Wait...is it Marinette?_

 _-Adrien: Mhm._

 _-Nino: OH MY GOD DUDE ALYA IS GOING TO FREAK_

 _-Adrien: Uh, can you not?_

 _-Nino: Fine, she'll find out eventually._

Adrien gave Marinette a weird look, who giggled again. Marinette's phone beeped.

 _-Alya: Okay you may or may not believe me but Nino just told me Adrien totally has the hots for you!_

Marinette burst out laughing. "That didn't take very long!" Adrien groaned and tapped his phone. He put it on speaker.

" _Dude?_ "

"Really Nino. Really. I thought I said don't tell her."

" _...how did you know? Did she tell you?! Ugh I told her not to tell you I told her!_ "

Adrien groaned again. "Well she didn't tell me, but still."

" _Hold on. No way. Are you with Marinette right now?!"_

Adrien's eyes widened. He glanced at Marinette frantically who shrugged back.

"Uh...yes? Gotta go...still, that was not cool."

" _Hey wait a second-_ " Adrien hang up.

"They're never going to let us live this down." Marinette decided. Adrien laughed nervously.

"Looks that way." Adrien's phone rang. "Hello? Oh yes. Coming down." He turned to her. "I have to go. I'll see you soon, and I'll tell you about New Year's soon."

Marinette nodded. "Let me walk you out."

They walked down together, and Adrien waved as he entered the car. Marinette waved back.

"This is so surreal." she murmured.

* * *

"Mari, can you help your mother in the kitchen? I'll handle the front."

"Sure papa!" Marinette grabbed her apron and tied it quickly, then picked up the flour and started pouring.

"I'll handle this, do you want to decorate?" her mother asked. Marinette nodded, quickly walking over to frost the cakes.

She heard a chime from the front. "Good afternoon, sir." Marinette looked up, ignoring her mother's amused giggles.

"Good afternoon, Adrien! Looking for Mari?"

"Actually sir, I'm here to see you."

Marinette grew suspicious and confused, and a glance towards her mother confirmed she wasn't the only one to feel that way. "Oh? How can I help you, my boy?"

"I..." He cleared his throat. "...I would like to ask your permission to take Marinette out on a date on New Year's Eve."

Marinette's eyes widened. Her mother shook her excitedly, which did not help Marinette's embarrassment even slightly. She heard her father chuckle. "Is that so? You have certainly impressed me, young man. Polite as well." He paused. "Well, you do have my permission. On one condition."

Marinette couldn't move. "Of course, thank you so much. What condition?"

"Bring her home before midnight, fifteen minutes at least. And stay with us for the countdown to midnight."

"Absolutely sir. Thank you so, so much." Marinette's mother pushed her towards the door. Marinette emerged, red-faced, greeting him.

"Hi, Adrien." she said, biting her lip.

"Hi, Mari. Will you go out with me for New Year's Eve?" He gave her a bright smile.

She nodded, eyes definitely shining. "It would be my pleasure." She threw her arms around his neck again to hug him, oblivious to the cheering customers around them.

* * *

 _-Adrien: Hey Mari, what's up?_

 _-Marinette: Designing mainly. You? Also, what are we doing in three days?_

 _-Adrien: Nothing, bored. I have a photoshoot tomorrow though. It's a surprise :3_

 _-Marinette: And work starts again, sorry Adrien. :/ But I need to know so I can wear something accordingly!_

 _-Adrien: Nah, it's fine. Okay, just wear something nice._

 _-Marinette: Nice. You are a fashion model and the best you can give me is "nice."_

 _-Adrien: Point taken. It can be less fancy than the dress for the Christmas party but not casual._

 _-Marinette: *sigh* Okay, fiiine. But that's still not helpful._

 _-Adrien: XD Whatever you say. I won't be able to talk tomorrow unless there's an attack, or the day after it seems. So unless there's an attack, see you on Monday evening._

 _-Marinette: Okay!_

* * *

Marinette showed her mom the dress she had made. "Marinette, this is incredible! You're going to look absolutely lovely." her mother exclaimed, examining it. Marinette bit her lip.

"You think Adrien will like it?"

"Honestly, I think that boy would be head over heels whether or not you design incredible dresses that you look beautiful in. Stop worrying so much!"

Marinette giggled. "Thanks, mama."

* * *

Marinette fussed with the ends of the sleeves, checking herself in the mirror again and again. "Why do I still feel so nervous?!" she exclaimed to herself. Her mother walked in.

"Do I need to remind you to not worry so much?"

"Mama..." Marinette whined. "Why do I feel so nervous?!"

Her mom laughed. "It's natural, sweetie. You really like him. But I promise you that you look fantastic. Now come on!" She prodded her daughter downstairs, Marinette laughing all the way to the door.

As soon as she made it to the front, there was a light knock. Marinette hurriedly opened it, a rush of cold air hitting her face. "H-Hi!" she greeted quickly.

Adrien blinked once, twice, before taking a breath and stepping towards her. "Hi, my Lady. You look beautiful."

Marinette kept messing with the sleeves of the midnight blue dress that reached her knees, looking down at her black leggings and boots. The boots were her favorite, they were tall and buttoned on the sides. The dress had a curved neckline and multicolored sparkles along the top. Her hair was out, with her bangs pinned back with a clip.

"Thank you, Adrien." She bit her lip. "You look amazing too." And he did, in his suit that Marinette immediately recognized from one of his father's winter lines.

"Ready for our first official date?" Adrien asked, taking her hand.

Marinette nodded. "I've never been more ready. Ever." she managed.

Chuckling, Adrien led her to the car. He opened the door for her and helped her inside. The drive was quick, but Marinette could barely register when they stopped.

"You got a reservation at _Étoiles_?!" Marinette exclaimed.

Adrien laughed. "Yup! Let's go, I've heard the food is great."

Seated quickly, Marinette kept looking around at everything. "You went all out!" she whispered. "This place is...I don't even know how to describe it! You didn't have to go to all the trouble."

Adrien smiled. "But I wanted to, I'm going to spoil you sometimes."

Marinette pursed her lips. "Just spending time with you is enough, okay? You don't need to...I don't know, this I guess? I mean, I appreciate it, so, so much but I don't know how I could ever pay you back for it!"

"But you don't need to, Marinette. I'll spoil you because seeing you happy gives me the best feeling in the world and there's no replacement for you." Adrien replied.

Marinette couldn't say much afterwards.

Throughout dinner, they talked. Marinette was so happy that she could maintain a conversation without it being awkward, and that Adrien was enjoying himself too.

After dinner and dessert, both of which Marinette deemed incredible, they started to leave the restaurant. The hostess gave Marinette a little wink as they left. "Have a nice evening, you too." she told them. Marinette smiled and waved.

"Thanks, you too!"

"It's now 10:45, so we still have an hour." Adrien told her. "Luckily, I planned for it."

"What are we doing now?" Marinette asked. Adrien grinned mischievously.

"I think you'll enjoy this," he told her. They walked a few blocks down until they reached an old style building. Marinette glanced at him, and he just smiled in response. They walked inside and to the elevator. "Now you need to do me a favor and not freak out when I blindfold you."

"Blind...fold...?"

"Just go with it?"

Marinette gave him a look with her eyebrow raised. "Alright, whatever you say, kitty."

He pulled a cloth out from his pocket and wrapped it carefully around her eyes. He held her hand, and she could feel the elevator moving. A little ping signaled the elevator's stop, and Adrien pulled her out gently. Marinette suddenly felt a little chill. Adrien wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and Marinette could hear Tikki's astonished laugh.

"Okay, princess. You can take off the blindfold now."

Marinette carefully removed it from her eyes and let out an amazed gasp.

Adrien put his other hand behind his neck with a sheepish look. "Ladybugs love flowers, don't they?"

The rooftop was covered in beautiful rows of flowers and bushes in every direction. It was like a secret garden of beautiful colors. The sky was absolutely clear, the stars and moon shining over the Parisian cityscape.

"So...do you like it?"

In response, Marinette put her hands behind his head and pulled him in for a kiss.

Plagg groaned. "If you two plan to kiss every single time you feel happy, count me out."

Marinette pulled away laughing while Adrien moaned. "Plagg, come on!"

Tikki giggled. "I think it's rather romantic."

"Of course you do!" the cat-like kwami scoffed.

Adrien started playing some music from his phone. "Also, I had really wanted to dance with you on Christmas Eve, though that akumatized guy kind of ruined that. So..." He extended his hand and stepped away. "...may I have this dance?"

Marinette laughed. "Of course!"

After dancing and laughing and running around their little garden, Adrien told her they should probably start heading to her home.

Hurrying downstairs, they met Adrien's driver and started on the way home. Finally reaching her house, they thanked the driver and hurried inside.

"Not a minute late! Good job." Marinette's father declared. Marinette glanced at the clock to see it was actually 11:45.

"Come on, come on. Let's have dessert!" her mother said. Marinette didn't have the heart to tell her they had already had dessert.

Five minutes to midnight, you could feel their excitement building. Her father chattered about their previous New Years, her mother adding little comments. Everyone was laughing and having fun. Marinette took out little party hats for everyone and noisemakers for herself and Adrien.

"We don't need them, our mouths are busy." her father booms, to Marinette's absolute embarrassment. Adrien smirked at her, making Marinette's eyes widen.

"T minus one minute!" her mother cried. Marinette raised the noisemaker to her lips and used her other hand to grasp Adrien's arm. He grinned.

"Five!" they chanted together. "Four! Three! Two!" Then they cheered. "ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Marinette blew into the noisemaker. She turned to Adrien, who pressed his lips to hers. Marinette hummed as she kissed him back. Pulling away, Marinette turned to see her father kissing her mom.

She sighed, laughing with Adrien. Marinette gave them a huge hug, and the four of them sat back down together.

"If you think I was too distracted kissing my lovely wife to see you two you're wrong," her father warned.

Marinette flushed. "Dad." she whined. "Stop." Adrien chose not to comment.

After chatting for a while, Marinette yawned. "Okay, you should sleep." her mother told her.

Marinette nodded. She turned to Adrien. "What about you? Would you like to stay over?" she asked.

His eyes shone. "I'd love to." Her parents cleared their throats.

Marinette gave a nervous laugh. "Mama, Papa, can Adrien stay over?"

"Yes, of course." her mother responded easily.

Adrien turned to them, eyes wide. "I swear I won't be any trouble and I won't do anything." he declared. Marinette shook her head as her parents snickered.

"We believe you, son. Why don't you borrow some of my old stuff for tonight?"

Marinette hugged her parents goodnight, then hugged Adrien. "I'm going to sleep," she whispered. "See you in the morning."

* * *

When Marinette woke up, she quickly fixed herself up and ran downstairs. As expected, she saw Adrien sitting at the table. "Good morning!" she greeted.

"Good morning!" he replied. He checked his phone anxiously. He stood up and kissed her quickly. "I have to go soon. I have photoshoots every day of the week it seems, my plate is always full before school so I don't miss too much." Marinette decided not to tell him she was perfectly aware of that. "But I swear I'll try to call you every night to talk and I'll try to see you."

Marinette smiled. "Okay, I look forward to then. I'll walk you out." As they exited the door, Marinette gave him a peck on the cheek. "See you soon."

He waved as he stepped into the car.

"Happy New Year," she whispered, as the car drove away. "Things have changed so much so fast, but I know we'll keep up with it all together."

 **Yup! Sorry about the rushed ending, I wanted to get this up right away for you guys. If you catch any mistakes let me know.**

 **~Phantom-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it takes a while for mw to update, which I'm sorry about. Also: I guess my A/N was a bit misleading last chapter, so let me say that this story is not over yet! It will not be for a while! Not that I find it that good or anything I just have a lot more I want to do. You'll have to excuse my slow updates though, sorry.**

Adrien coughed, irritated and choking on face powder. The new make-up assistant chittered about working on the set of "a Gabriel Agreste photoshoot! The actual thing!" He understood her amazement and was glad she was good with make-up, but he could do without powder in his lungs and brushes in his eyes.

"Adrien, you're on in five." Adrien gave a nod in acknowledgement to the manager, getting up for the next hour of photos. He reached for his phone, but the manager shook his head. Adrien cursed under his breath. He really, really wanted to call her right now.

He gave the "I'm-a-polite-and-famous-fashion-model" smile he was so used to displaying, and the photographer ate it up. Was it really so difficult to tell the difference between a fake and a real smile? Really?

Then he thought of Marinette, his beautiful princess, and he felt the entire photoshoot take on a different light. Marinette was cheering for him even if she couldn't be there, she was looking forward to hearing from him later, he could get through this. He saw the photographer's content expression morph into one of surprise, then one of excitement.

"That's great, Adrien!" he called. "You look like you're in your element!"

"Nah," he whispered between shots. "I just have my Lady in mind."

An hour later, finally finished, Adrien politely thanked the staff before rushing to grab his phone. He dialed her number as fast as humanly possible and brought it to his ear.

" _Hello?_ "

"Marinette!" Adrien said, happily. "It's so nice to talk to you."

He heard her giggle. " _It's nice to hear from you, kitten. I've missed you._ "

"There's absolutely no way you've missed me half as much as I've missed you," Adrien stated, grinning. He wished he could hold her right then.

" _Whatever you say, Adrien._ " she responded, laughing. " _How did the shoot go?_ "

"Great, because I was thinking of you." he answered. He heard her splutter and could feel her blush through the phone. His grin widened. _Point for Adrien!_

" _Th-Thanks! You've b-been on my mind too, kitty. Unfortunately, school has been too._ " He sighed.

"Agreed. I don't know if I'm ready to go back yet."

" _And we can't escape Nino and Alya there! Avoiding texting them won't last forever._ "

Adrien gave a nervous laugh. "I forgot," he admitted sheepishly. "They're going to kill us, aren't they?"

" _Probably._ " He heard her talk to someone for a second. " _Hey Adrien, I gotta help my parents downstairs. I'll call you in a bit, are you doing anything?_ "

"Nope, free for the rest of the night."

" _Great! I'll call you soon._ "

"Bye, Mari."

" _Bye, Adrien!_ " She hung up, and Adrien pocketed his phone. Getting into the car, he thought of going back to school with a slight grimace. He'd always enjoyed it, since it was very different from homeschooling, but he could do without drama for a little while longer.

When he reached home, he opened the door to be greeted by Nathalie. "Your father requests your presence in his office," she told him.

Adrien nodded and walked up the stairs to his father. Opening the door, he walked in. "Father?" he asked.

"Good evening, Adrien. Was the photoshoot successful?"

"Yes, I believe so. The photographer expressed his contentment with the results," Adrien responded, matching his father's formal tone.

"Good, good. That isn't why I wanted to meet you, though. About that girl...what is her name? Ah, Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Adrien tried not to show his discomfort. "Yes, what about her?"

"Am I correct in the fact you are seeing her?"

Adrien couldn't hide his stiffness. "Um...yes, I suppose."

His father leaned his chin on his hands, examining Adrien. "I don't believe I have to explain the consequences that dating her could bring to your career and image, and how the press would be all over her?"

Adrien pursed her lips. "I understand, father." he replied, the same response he always had given. He had never talked back. But this time, he couldn't stop himself. "But Marinette doesn't care about my image, and she supports my career. I have strong feelings for her and I know she has feelings for me. She's not after money or fame, she's honest and considerate."

His father raised an eyebrow at that. "How can you be so sure? Isn't she an aspiring designer? How do you know she's not using you to get to me?"

"Because if she was, she would've showed it already. She won that competition of her own accord, not because of me. Her talent was recognized by you when she made that dress though she had no idea you would even be coming to that party. She has never asked for a single thing no matter how I choose to spoil her. She welcomed me into her family for Christmas, father. How many people have that kind of kindness?"

His father looked nothing short of amused. "Oh? You seem keen to defend her." His smile flashed distaste for a moment. "And I apologize for not being here for Christmas, I have been busy as you know."

"And I have never once blamed you for it. You are an incredible man, father, and I'm not sure how you do it." Adrien took a breath. "Yes, spending Christmas with you would be nice, but spending it with her family was wonderful. Marinette has shown me what it's like to fall in love." Adrien froze, realization of his words sinking in.

"Fall...in love." His father's eyes narrowed. "Young man, you are definitely not old enough to be in love."

"You would think so...yet here I am." Adrien wouldn't lie any longer. Not to his father, and not to himself. "I love her. I do. And I know you probably disapprove due to her social standing or whatever but I will continue to see her because I really, really love her."

His father was rendered speechless. _Speechless_. Adrien could burst into laughter just then. "Well, then." He sighed. "I suppose if I cannot stop you, I will not. My distaste for your relationship will not affect my decisions, still. I think I would like to offer her an internship during the summer."

"She would love that," Adrien admitted. He was proud of her, capturing his father's attention when he barely could. It used to upset him but really, having a sort of family in the Dupain-Chengs made up for it.

"Please do not inform her yet." His father brought his hands to his lap. "Alright, I suppose that's all. This conversation will not come up again unless I hear of any issues."

Adrien's heart soared. "Thank you, father." he breathed. He left the room, head held high.

* * *

Marinette was jolted awake with the sound of her alarm. She rushed out of bed, half asleep, getting ready and grabbing her bag for school.

"Wow, you're up fast!" Tikki cheered. "Good for you, Marinette."

"Yeah," she replied, bleary. "Thanks. Unfortunately, I have to pick up a delivery for someone before school, so I'm probably going to make it barely on time again."

"Aw. Well hey, if you hurry you never know!"

"Thanks, Tikki." Marinette smiled and kissed her kwami on the top of her head. She rushed downstairs, kissing her mother on the cheek before grabbing the box from her father and running outside.

She ran, to her irritation, in the opposite direction of her school. She carefully handled the box, reaching the client's house. The rang the doorbell and handed the box to the woman, before hurrying back to get to school. She checked her watch as she rushed through the front doors, noting she was about ten minutes early. She quickly went towards her classroom.

"Adriekins!" she heard from inside. It made her freeze in place, holding onto the wall a few feet away from the doorway.

"Hi, Chloe." Adrien's voice was tense and hard, making Marinette's heart twist.

"Where's Marinette? Got sick of her already?" Marinette wanted to cry, quite frankly. She couldn't deal with this first thing coming back to school, not mention having had that worry many times in the last few months.

"Chloe, you seriously need to stop. She doesn't deserve it."

"I'll take that as a yes then! Oh good, finally coming to your senses. So are you busy on Friday? Daddy has this world-famous chef coming by so you should come!"

"Chloe!" Marinette heard Adrien growl. "Enough! And yes, I do have plans. I'm going on a date. With my girlfriend. Marinette."

The gasps in the room masked the sound of Marinette's jaw dropping. " _Excuse me?!_ " Chloe screamed, scandalized.

"Your girlfriend?!" Marinette heard Alya shout. Steeling her nerves, Marinette stepped inside. Chloe gave her the nastiest glare Marinette had ever seen, causing Adrien to turn around.

"Mari!" he said happily. "Excited for our date?" He gave her a look as if saying _just go with it_.

Marinette laughed nervously. "O-Of course! W-When will you t-tell me what it is?" She cursed herself for stuttering in front of everyone.

"You'll see!" he announced. He then quietly added, "Hope you don't mind the way I revealed it."

Marinette gave him a look. "A little late now isn't it?"

Their teacher walked in right then, so everyone hurried to their seats. Marinette had to ignore the pointed stares Alya directed at her.

A few minutes into class, as the teacher was talking, Alya passed her a note. Marinette quickly glanced at it. _What is going on between you and Adrien?! You're dating?! Why didn't you tell me?! Why have you two been avoiding Nino's and my calls and texts?!_

Marinette muffled a sigh between her lips. _Talk later, listening to lesson,_ she quickly wrote back. She heard Alya whisper "Unbelievable!" under her breath.

When class broke for lunch, Marinette was the first out of her seat, not willing to deal with anyone right now. She heard someone following her, and glanced over her shoulder to find Alya.

"You guys are dating and you didn't tell me?!" she shouted. "Marinette! This isn't something small, this is huge! I thought we were best friends!"

"And we are, and I love you." Marinette responded immediately. "I didn't know how to bring it up, honestly. Things happened really quickly and I'm still kinda in shock, not to mention that I wasn't sure what Adrien really thinks yet because we've only been dating for a week or so now. It has absolutely nothing to do with you, just me being nervous."

"Okay." Alya sighed. "Okay, I understand." She hugged Marientte. "Girl, what is going on?"

Marinette chuckled nervously. "I think it's called growing up..."

They laughed together, Marinette still slightly tense. They were joined by Adrien and Nino, Adrien rather red-faced. "Help me," the model begged.

Alya gave him a weird look. "What did Nino say?"

Nino, meanwhile, seemed to be having the time of his life. Shrugging, he said, "Ah, nothing really," His eyes glinted. "Just reminding him to make safe decisions with Marinette and not do anything rash."

Alya snickered and Marinette became completely red. "N-Nino!" she squeaked. "We aren't like that!" Adrien groaned, hiding his face behind his hand. "A-Anyway, enough about u-us, what's going on with you two?"

"What do you mean?" Alya questioned.

Adrien and Marinette smirked at each other. "Oh, is that how it is?" Adrien chortled. "Don't give me that, you were talking the entire break, weren't you?"

They both flushed. "Well who's fault was that?!" Nino retorted. "We wanted to know what was going on between you two!"

"Lame excuse," Marinette told him in a sing-song voice.

"Enough teasing." Alya declared. "For all of us, okay? Let's go get lunch."

"Let's go together!" Marinette said cheerily. Adrien took her hand, almost instinctually, and Marinette just smiled at him.

Alya and Nino glanced at each other. "And that is going to take time to get used to." Nino stated. Alya nodded in agreement.

They walked out, Alya and Marinette deciding which café to go to. Marinette glanced in front and froze.

Chloe stood in front of the door, glaring at the four of them. Her eyes narrowed into slits, her face contorted and she growled. "It's one thing to defend her inadequacy, Adrien. It's another to declare you're dating." Her voice was venomous and laced with disapproval.

"Chloe, hold on-" Marinette started.

"Marinette is anything but inadequate." Adrien interrupted. "Why are you so determined otherwise? What are you basing your assumptions off of?"

"She is inadequate. You are Adrien Agreste, a famous name all over. You are expected to associate with only the highest class at all times, which Marinette doesn't quite fit."

"How dare you-" Alya exclaimed.

"Chloe this is unnecessary-" Marinette tried to say.

"Regardless of your beliefs, Chloe, I don't see what this has to do with our dating." Adrien interrupted again.

"It has everything to do with you dating her! She will be overcome by press. You both will fall under pressure to fill in your roles and she will get a lot of hate. Girls will issue death threats and point out her flaws to the world." Chloe crossed her arms. "She is not ready to deal with that. If you want a relationship with her, your career will go down the drain, you both will need therapy and you'll lose everything."

Marinette stared. She hadn't quite considered all of this, yet at the same time, was surprised Chloe wasn't just bullying her. Chloe was actually being serious about it, backing up her arguments and explaining what she thought.

"I know you're just looking out for me," Adrien walked to her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "We're friends, after all. But I promise I won't let anything happen to her, or anyone else. I will do anything I can. I care about her, Chloe. That's why I'm willing to do this."

Something in Chloe softened, as if she was giving up the argument. "Fine," Chloe stated, shrugging. "If you're so damn willing to pursue something that will bring you pain, fine." She turned sharply, with a glance over her shoulder. "But I won't stop pursuing you, either. Don't expect any help from me." She stormed away without a second glance.

"That was out of character," Nino remarked. "Is Chloe maturing?"

"No, just showing who she really is. She has trouble expressing herself." Adrien turned back around with a sad smile. "We are friends, I just don't see her as more."

Marinette bit her lip. "She's not wrong," she admitted, quietly. "Chloe could be right. I don't want to ruin your career."

Adrien shook his head. "Don't even think about it, you're perfect as you are. Don't worry." he told her gently. Marinette blushed, looking at the floor. She glanced up at Alya, whose jaw was dropped.

"Alya, are you okay?"

Alya shook her head. "No way that just happened. Not after everything."

Marinette giggled. "It did," She pinched her friend.

"Ouch! That was unnecessary!"

They walked out together, Marinette still stiff. Adrien gave her a worried look. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later," she whispered so only he could hear. Alya and Nino were talking about class together, walking slightly ahead. Marinette assumed Alya was doing it to leave Marinette and Adrien alone, but still knew Alya was enjoying the time with Nino.

They reached the café and and got a table. Alya kept complaining about the lack of akuma attacks (amusing Marinette and Adrien to no end) while Nino kept telling her akuma attacks shouldn't be seen as a good thing.

After ordering, they discussed the upcoming Physics project. "Physics is my worst subject," Marinette complained. "It just doesn't work for me."

"Whereas it's pretty much my best subject," Adrien chuckled.

"Opposites attract!" Alya laughed. The couple stared at each other, realizing how accurate of a depiction the statement was of their relationship.

"I swear to god if we get assigned partners I'm dead," Nino declared.

"Why?" Marinette questioned.

"I was lucky to get Adrien last time, that means this time I'll probably end up with Chloe or Kim." Nino whined.

Alya snickered. "Well Kim would probably coerce Max into doing it and Chloe will command Sabrina to do it, so it could be worse."

They laughed together. After eating (and arguing about who would pay the bill), Marinette checked the time. "We still have half an hour," she commented.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom," Alya stated, getting up. Then, Nino's phone rang. He groaned.

"Is everything okay?" Marinette asked.

"It's your mom, isn't it." Adrien grinned.

Nino nodded. "I gotta take it, I'll be right back." As he left, Adrien turned to her.

"So, what was it?" he asked. Marinette tilted her head in confusion. "After what happened with Chloe, you said you'd tell me later."

"Oh," she nodded. "Um...Alya confronted me about not telling her about us dating, which she had every right to do. She questioned our friendship, after all, it was kind of a big secret to keep...but...what if I have to tell her I'm Ladybug someday?" Marinette sighed. "I can only imagine how betrayed she'd feel."

Adrien smiled sadly. "I know," he told her. "I don't know what to say, I'm sorry. But you'll get through it if it comes to that. You care about each other."

Marinette nodded again. "Thanks," she whispered. Nino came back first, Alya followed not too long after.

"We should get back," Alya noted. They all got up and walked back to school.

After the rest of the day of classes, Marinette yawned. "I'm so tired," she murmured.

Alya raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so tired?" she asked.

Well Marinette wasn't planning to tell her about patrol... "Oh...just slept late."

"I told you, I got Kim!" Nino complained to the three of them. Marinette giggled.

"Yet I got Chloe," Adrien reminded him.

Marinette shrugged. "Alya and I are partners again, so too bad." The boys moaned in response, the girls laughing at their dejected faces.

Marinette and Alya's walk was short, planning to work on the project together. Adrien had been picked up, and Nino had walked home too.

"So which scientist are we doing anyway?" Marinette asked Alya as they entered her house.

Alya laughed. "You gotta listen in class, girl."

Marinette pouted. "I do..." she whined.

After hours of working, Alya had to go home. "At least we're almost done," she noted.

Marinette nodded. "We only have to do the write up, right? We can work on it tomorrow if you want."

Alya grinned. "Sounds good. See you tomorrow!" She left, and Marinette returned to her room to finish up the rest of her homework.

"Is Alya gone?"

Marinette shrieked and fell out of her chair. " _Oh my_...Kitty, you scared me!" She sighed, putting a hand on her chest. She glared up at him. "How did you get in?"

"From the roof," he answered half-heartedly, walking over to her. Marinette sighed again. He offered her a hand and helped her up.

"Marinette, are you okay?"

"Yes mama! Sorry!" she called quickly. "My mom can't know you're here," she whispered to him.

"I know," he whispered back. "I just wanted to see you."

Marinette smiled and hugged him. "I'm glad you came," she told him. She pulled away, worriedly. "Aren't you tired? You had a photoshoot and piano already, not to mention homework."

Chat raised an eyebrow. "And how did you know about my piano lesson?"

Marinette gave him a mischievous grin. "I know everything."

He nodded. "I did, but I still wanted to see you. I've been doing it as Chat too, remember?"

Marinette thought about it. "That's true." she realized. "How are you not exhausted?"

"It's worth it to see you," he responded immediately. Marinette pressed her lips to his gently.

"Why don't you sit on my bed?" Marinette suggested. "I'll bring my stuff over." He complied, sitting down and leaning against her wall. Marinette grabbed her tablet and materials and sat next to him. He released his transformation.

"How is your project going?" he asked her.

"Pretty well, Alya and I are almost done. How about you?"

"Chloe stated she had no intention of working on it, but she offered to send Sabrina. I told her it was okay." Adrien gave her an exasperated smile.

"I'm surprised she's not jumping at the chance to work with you," Marinette sheepishly chuckled. "She's still mad about this morning?"

He nodded. "We'll work it out," he reasoned.

Marinette nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Everything happens so fast, huh?"

Adrien leaned his head against hers. "It really does," he agreed. Plagg left Adrien's shoulder.

"I will not interfere if I can have some cheese afterwards." Plagg declared. Tikki, who had been asleep on Marinette's pillow, stirred.

"When did Adrien get here?" she asked, blearily.

"Just now," Plagg answered. "I'm going to sleep too."

Marinette giggled at the two kwamis. Tikki had been extremely sleepy for the past few weeks with the lack of akuma attacks and the January cold, and had been sleeping all afternoon. She figured Plagg was just lazy.

Adrien, it seemed, was tired too. "You shouldn't overexert yourself," Marinette told him. You've been busy for the last week, more than usual." He hummed, wrapping his arm around her waist. Marinette continued to work, trying to finish whatever she could. "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yeah, between photoshoots and piano," he responded, drowsy. "Except physics. I'll finish that tomorrow."

"Okay," she replied, biting her lip.

About half an hour later, Marinette had finally finished everything. She stretched, reaching her hands outwards. She then realized that Adrien had fallen asleep, leaning against her head. She giggled, noting she was the only one still awake.

"Sleep tight, kitty," she whispered, closing her eyes. Comfortable, she felt her limbs get heavier and her breathing slowed.

Dosing off, she was roused a good hour later. Marinette stirred as Adrien shifted.

"Sorry for falling asleep," he whispered. Marinette smiled.

"Don't be," she responded. "Let me get Plagg some cheese."

He nodded, slowly stretching. "I have to get to another photoshoot in about an hour," he admitted.

Marinette's eyes widened. "In the middle of the night?" she asked, worriedly.

He grimaced. "Yeah, last one for a little while though. It's probably good I got a little sleep beforehand."

"I'm so sorry," Marinette sighed. "I'll go get Plagg's cheese."

She hurried down the stairs, bringing back a little plate as she ran back up. "Here," she handed the plate to Adrien. Plagg shot up and scarfed down the cheese on the plate. Adrien rolled his eyes before picking up a macaroon off the plate.

"Thanks," he smiled gently. "These are the best."

Marinette nodded, grinning. "You can use all the energy you can get," she added.

He kissed her gently before transforming. "See you tomorrow, my Lady."

"See you tomorrow, Adrien." He hopped out of the window. Marinette yawned, getting ready for bed. She fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Adrien was roused by his alarm, body heavy. He groaned as got up, rubbing his eyes. He got ready for school on autopilot. He walked slowly downstairs and took a few bites of breakfast, not feeling hungry. Walking outside, he got into the car and leaned against the window. He had almost fallen asleep again when the car reached his school.

He walked out of his car and shouldered his bag, yawning. Clumsily hurrying inside, he went to his locker and towards class. When he stepped through the door, he saw Marinette standing by Alya. She turned, smiling at him.

"Good morning, Adrien." she greeted, walking towards him. He smiled weakly, dizzy from standing for too long. Her face contorted in worry. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he responded, his voice seeming to get farther away. "I'm...fine. Tired from last night...last week..." His vision started to blur.

Marinette suddenly reached for his shoulders as his knees shook. "Adrien!" Her voice echoed in his ears. He stared at her beautiful face, covered in shock.

"Princess..." he whispered, his vision getting dark.

"Adrien!"

 ***runs away* No regrets!**

 **~Phantom-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't have a good excuse for this being over a month late, but I can safely say this month has been an absolute mess. It's been a while since I've felt so...I don't know. Empty? Stressed? Useless? All of the above? Yeah. School has actually been kicking my butt, primarily because of my useless history teacher and orchestra performances. And although you probably hate me for this super late chapter, I hope you enjoy it regardless.**

"Oh my god he's waking up."

Adrien felt his heavy eyelids drift open, vision hazy. As the blur cleared a little, he immediately saw Marinette. His body still heavy with exhaustion, he couldn't reach up to her, to comfort her, to rid her face of that anxious expression. He felt a gentle hand on his face, the one he knew that belonged to his Lady, to his princess. Still delirious, he exerted whatever effort he had to put his hand on hers.

"Thank god. Oh my…Adrien you _absolute_ _idiot_."

"What did I do?" he asked, drowsily. His lips felt stiff and dry. Marinette slowly raised him to a sitting position, and feeling returning to his fingers and toes.

"Do you need water? Food? Are you okay?" she asked hurriedly. She frantically grabbed a cup of water from the table.

"A kiss would be nice," he responded quietly, forcing a smirk. "I feel awful, what happened?"

Marinette didn't laugh or even smile. "You _overworked yourself_ , is what happened." she hissed. "I knew it! You aren't taking care of yourself and you passed out and you are such an idiot and why haven't you been sleeping or eating properly and I swear to god I'm talking to your dad about this-"

"Mari," Adrien interrupted. "It's okay. I'm fine. You don't need to bother him, the workload is over for now anyway. No shoots for a few weeks and no lessons today."

He watched as she clenched and unclenched her fists, lips quivering. He reached his hand to cup her cheek gently. Her worry was evident in her eyes, and her tense shoulders suggested she hadn't left his side even once.

"How long was I out?"

"An hour or so," she responded, with a gentle, shuddered breath. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her forehead on his shoulder. "You scared me, you idiot."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Are we alone?"

"Everyone else is in class. The nurse is out so I said I would take care of you," Marinette explained, voice slightly muffled in his shoulder. He put his hands on her cheeks and moved to look into her eyes. He smiled with a sigh. Marinette's stress faded into relief. And he pulled her in gently for a tender kiss, pausing before their lips met.

"Is he awake - oh shoot!"

Marinette jolted back, causing Adrien to burst into laughter and her to blush heavily. Marinette stammered out some sort of excuse to the wide-eyed Nino and got redder by the second. Neither of their friends had seen them kiss yet, after all. Nino was probably freaking out about stopping them from kissing for the first time, knowing him.

Adrien watched as Nino tried to comfort the blushing girl, sheepishly apologizing for barging in. Adrien yawned, shivering in the fierce air-conditioning of the infirmary.

"Are you cold?" Marinette asked hurriedly. "Should I grab another blanket? Oh let me try to turn the air-conditioning down-"

"Marinette, calm down," Adrien said, amused. "I'm fine, okay? Just relax and sit with me."

"The perfect girlfriend," Nino snickered, getting two prompt glares from them. Taking the hint, he raised his arms in surrender and left them alone.

Adrien wouldn't lie, he didn't mind it at all. Yeah, the fact he had passed out was not the greatest, but a morning of quietly sitting with Marinette, feeling her gentle touch and holding her hand definitely made up for it.

* * *

Adrien sat on his bed, ignoring the little peeved voice in his head. He hadn't expected his father to be all that sympathetic about his…accident, this morning, but would've appreciated at least a word about it.

After all, it had indirectly been Gabriel Agreste's fault.

 _No. Don't go and blame him for something like this, you just need to put up with it._

Adrien sighed, lying down and staring at the ceiling. His Lady had made it very clear that he was not to leave his room (she had event threatened to periodically use her tracker to check), so he was left with practically nothing to do. Of course he had homework…but there were so many other things he would rather do.

He sat up, sighing again. _Okay, go do your homework Adrien._

With every analysis question he answered, it was getting more and more difficult to focus on schoolwork. He went over his notes that he had missed when he was in the infirmary, not finding anything particularly difficult to go over. He was tempted to call Marinette and see if she was busy.

He turned on his computer and rested his head against his hand, leaning on his desk. His browser automatically opened the Ladyblog (he had definitely not been obsessed). The newest post caught his eye. He clicked on the video link and saw Alya excitedly staring at the camera.

"Yo, Ladybug fans! As you know, I have been piecing together clues to find Ladybug's identity! The textbook was a huge tip off, and I think we all know how Chloe's cosplaying clue went…but I am starting to be more critical of the situations she has been in.

"When we were directing the class film, and everything went south, both Ladybug and Chat Noir had been inside at the time. Either they go to my school and were staying a little late like my class was, or they had been patrolling inside my school. Either way, they are close enough for me to catch and I just have to up my game.

"So I am calling out to all of you! I'm looking for any kind of clues or tips you can find. People who disappear during attacks and show up miraculously after they're over should be a huge clue. Heh, miraculously. I crack myself up. Point is, I'm counting on you guys! My classmates especially. Let's uncover who our beloved heroes are together!"

Adrien clicked out of the video. _Goddamnit...she's getting closer. How do we keep her from finding out?_

His thoughts turned. _Why don't we want her to find out?_

Adrien was fully aware that Marinette doubted herself and that people wouldn't respect Ladybug if they knew who she was. Adrien himself couldn't let his high-profile modeling career get mixed with superhero life, or people would lose respect for him. Both sides of him. But Alya...she was Marinette's best friend. Marinette trusted her and Alya trusted Marinette...why wasn't Marinette okay with Alya knowing?

Alya would never lose respect for Marinette. She already gets into enough danger when filming for the Ladyblog, knowing who Ladybug was wouldn't change the danger. And she would never post Marinette's identity for the world to see.

 _Would she...?_

Maybe Marinette was worried Alya would post her identity...? Maybe Alya wanted to show the world how incredible her best friend is? _Is that the problem?_

"If you think so much, you'll pass out again."

Adrien glared at his kwami. "Not funny, Plagg."

He refreshed the blog page, finding Alya live streaming Ladybug, running alongside. Honestly, that girl probably got so fit chasing after the agile superhero.

"Where is she going?" Alya said, between heavy breaths. Adrien watched as Ladybug ran in a familiar direction...he stood up suddenly. Alya stopped running. "Is that...? Hey guys, I'll check in later. Bye!"

Adrien rushed to his window and opened it, leaning forward. Sure enough, Ladybug threw her yo-yo out, hooking to his roof, and sliding in through the window. Landing gracefully on her feet, Adrien raised an eyebrow.

"Oh good, you listened," she said, sighing in relief. He laughed.

"I wouldn't dare to disobey you, my Lady," he said gently. She glared at him.

"I'm still mad at you for overworking yourself," she stated. He pouted. "And as punishment, I am leaving."

"But-" he started to exclaim.

"Uh uh! No protests. I am leaving. Think about what you have done," she interrupted mischievously. She planted a quick kiss on his lips before hopping out the window, grabbing the string of her yo-yo.

"Wait!" Adrien called. She turned around, holding her yo-yo with one hand and grasping his window with the other. He leaned in and kissed her, rubbing her cheek. He grinned. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

She smirked and unhooked her yo-yo, doing a simple flip and landing on the sidewalk.

Adrien looked down at her, but the smile dropped off his face.

"How...dare..."

Ladybug waved her arms. "Wait, Alya! I can explain, please!"

"You...you..." the furious blogger pointed a shaking finger at Adrien. "...cheating...with Ladybug?! _Ladybug?!_ "

"Alya, it's not-" Adrien started.

"Don't you dare. Marinette...oh my actual god. I am going to tell her right now, you absolute son of-"

"Alya, please can I explain?" As Alya started storming away, Ladybug quickly dragged her into an alleyway.

 _Oh. My. God._

* * *

Ladybug paced back and forth as her friend stared at her, steam practically radiating off the enraged Alya.

"I don't know what you want from me, Ladybug. I may be a huge fan, and in a regular situation would be enamored to be talking to you. But this is absolutely...there is no word to describe how awful-"

"Okay." Ladybug said, taking a deep breath. "Okay, I'm debating how to explain this. Should I just go out with it? Is there a better way? Help?"

"Explain how you kissed Adrien Agreste who just so happens to be dating my best friend?"

"I know, I know!"

"You even know!" Alya threw her hands up and stepped towards the street. Ladybug put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her gently.

"Wait. Don't go." she begged. "I'll just...show you. Tikki, it's okay."

She waited for the magic to release. She tugged on Alya's shoulder again. Alya turned slowly. Alya's infuriated expression morphed into shock and betrayal.

"Mari...Marinette?"

Marinette brought her hand back, holding her arm and looking at the floor. "It's me." she verified, resigned.

"You're...you're Ladybug? You're..." Alya put a hand on Marinette's face, tears pooling in her eyes. "All this time...you...Ladybug sitting..."

"I'm sorry," Marinette said, her own tears starting to flow. "I-I know I should've told you a-and you're my best friend and I just...I-I couldn't endanger your life, couldn't take any chances..."

"But...you didn't trust me?" Alya asked. "That means...Adrien knows?"

"I do, I trust you so much! And I-I didn't mean for h-him to find out either...that was kind of an accident a-and I didn't want _anyone_ to know about my secret identity-"

"How...? So I assume that in the picture my neighbor took Chat Noir and Ladybug weren't kissing for sure. Unless...Adrien is Chat Noir. If he is, I'm actually gonna get mad."

"Oh he...er-"

"He is, isn't he."

"Alya-"

"Okay." she cut her off. "Okay. I'm calm. I'm still in shock, but I'm calm."

"I understand if you're mad-"

"Yeah, and I'm going to flip when it sinks in."

Marinette gave a short, nervous laugh. "Okay..."

"So here's what's going to happen. I'm going to go home with you, and hang out with you until it sinks in. I'll yell probably, but afterwards it will be okay."

"Sounds good," Marinette said, sighing. "Thank you for being so...I don't know, calm about this. I-I couldn't blame you if you hate me and stuff."

"I can't hate you, Mari." Alya hugged her. "I can be furious enough to want to smash a glass bottle against the sidewalk, but I couldn't hate you if I tried."

Marinette gave a shuddered laugh and wiped away her tears before hugging her back. "Okay. Let's go to my house. Also I'm going to self-prepare for the yelling."

"Good idea." Alya quipped, sniffling. They laughed together, and Marinette's chest filled with warmth.

* * *

Adrien had not received an "okay" text from Marinette, frankly a bit worried Alya had killed her or something. That woman was insane when angered. Risking his Lady's wrath, he transformed and ran towards her house. He could feel Plagg complaining, probably because Adrien hadn't given him Camembert for the last few hours.

He landed on her roof, then hurried in through the window. He nearly fell over when he saw Alya and Marinette sitting next to each other on the floor, doing homework and laughing.

Marinette turned to him, and her eyes widened. She stood up and balled her fists. Alya turned quickly, jaw dropping.

"What did I say..." Marinette seethed. "...about _leaving your room_?!" She punched him hard in the chest, causing him to reel back.

"Ow," he rubbed the sore spot. "I know, I know! But I had to check if you were dead-"

"You thought I _killed_ her?!" Alya exclaimed.

"We're _fine_ , but _you're_ _dead_ you idiotic cat." Marinette fumed.

"Wait wait! You guys made up?" Chat asked, waving his hands around. "If that's all I'm going to-"

Marinette growled. Alya crossed her arms. Chat inched away in fear.

"You can detransform," Alya shrugged. "I know it's you, Adrien. And I haven't told Nino yet but you bet your sorry butt that I expect you to."

Adrien stared at them, jaw dropped. He looked back and forth between the girls, uncomprehending.

"She figured," Marinette explained with a snort. "I told her we shouldn't tell more people, but whatever."

Chat stared at them for a few moments, unsure, before dropping his transformation. He sighed. "Okay, give me a second." He stared at them. "You're not mad at each other. You're okay with her being Ladybug. You're still friends."

"Best," Alya smirked, fist bumping Marinette.

"You should not be out of bed," Marinette whined right after, flicking his forehead. A low chuckle rumbled in his chest knowing she had to stand on her tiptoes to reach his head. "And stop making fun of me!"

"I'm not!" he contradicted immediately. Marinette glared up at him, he smirked back down at her.

"How can you guys _stand_ each other?" Alya gave them a disgusted look. "You're so cute, it's _gross._ " They laughed. Alya's amusement faded. "In all seriousness, are you going to tell Nino?"

Adrien sighed. "I don't know. No one was supposed to know, and we didn't mean to find out each others' identities either."

"So you didn't know each others' secret identities until recently?" Alya questioned, surprised.

Marinette nodded. "We found out by complete accident. We had agreed not to share them before..."

"How'd you find out anyway?"

They flushed in tandem, causing Alya to raise an eyebrow in confusion. Marinette stammered out something, trying to change the subject, but Alya didn't seem keen on that idea.

"What's making you all blush-y?" Alya asked.

Adrien sighed. "I had kissed Marinette as Chat once...and then as Adrien...and she figured it out."

Marinette made an unidentifiable noise, similar enough to "eep". Alya burst into laughter, only making the pair's blushes darken.

After bantering for another hour or so, Adrien transformed back into Chat Noir. With an angry, worried reminder not to overwork himself from his far-too-caring girlfriend, he ran off into the night.

He ran roof to roof, the cool rush of air pushing through his hair and causing him to shiver. Although the stars were blocked out by Paris' bright lights, he could feel them just looking down at him. With the Eiffel Tower in his line of vision and the sounds of the street echoing in his ears, he found a strange sense of calm.

There was nowhere quite like Paris, in all of the cities he had visited.

Going back into his room, he detransformed (not forgetting to feed Plagg the cheese the kwami had been waiting for). Adrien felt the soft cloth on his bed, savoring the warmth at his fingertips. Though to him, nothing was as soft or warm as Marinette's hands.

Marinette was a constant source of light and warmth, and he would do anything to stay by her side. He hadn't felt that love, that overwhelming love, since his mother had been with him. And oh, how he missed her.

Yet Marinette was his therapy. His reminder that no matter how alone he felt, she would be waiting for him in the warm bakery, the scent of sugar and bread wafting into her room, with her kind and accepting parents watching over them.

And that was the closest thing to home he could ever imagine.

The thought of losing it made him paranoid, desperate to protect it. It was his last chance at love, and he wouldn't let it go to waste. He would travel to the far corners of the world, fight Hawkmoth by himself, even give up his life, to protect her and what she loves.

"Kid." Plagg said, gently. Somehow, his kwami always knew what he was feeling. "You should try to getting some sleep. Can't have you passing out on the job."

Adrien chuckled. "Okay. Goodnight Plagg."

* * *

Adrien woke up to his alarm, like every morning. His routine permanently imprinted in his mind, he didn't even register his going to school until a honk jolted him out of his stupor. He looked outside the window at the cars in the front, where a slow driver remained unperturbed by the honks of the following cars.

Adrien sighed. The thought of telling his best friend about his most guarded secret made his stomach turn, but his hours of wrestling with the idea last night suggested there was no imminent danger if Nino knew.

He hoped.

Adrien waved to the Gorilla as he did every morning, walking into the school building. He was immediately greeted by Alya and Nino, with Alya giving him an expectant look. He ignored her expression, figuring he would chicken out if he felt pressured.

They walked into class, a hasty Marinette entering as they sat down. She smiled at him before hurrying to her seat.

During class, Adrien scribbled (or his ridiculously fantastic equivalent of a scribble) a quick note to Nino. Taking a breath, he watched Nino read it.

 _Hey man, can we talk during lunch?_

Nino gave him a confused look. He shrugged and nodded before turning back to the board, and Adrien followed.

 _Now the difficult part is actually telling him._

* * *

Marinette bit her lip as she looked at the exchange. She could feel Adrien's nervousness from her seat and wanted nothing more than to get up and comfort him. She felt Alya's gaze on her as well, probably realizing how much Marinette actually cared for Adrien.

Marinette didn't know when she had fallen so hard but...that's not accurate. She was still falling. Every stupid flirty line, every sweet compliment, every gentle touch. As she sailed farther down into the endless chasm, she could look up and see his smile.

She didn't know when she started falling, but she didn't think stopping was an option.

To demonstrate her point, she fell out of her chair.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, are you alright?" her teacher asked, raising an amused eyebrow. As the class snickered, Marinette stood up blushing and nodded. Adrien looked at her with a kind, concerned gaze, and she just smiled gently at him.

There would be no escaping this fall.

* * *

Adrien stood outside the door while Nino grabbed his bag. As his friend exited the classroom, Adrien reached his hand to pull him aside.

"I have something to tell you," Adrien admitted. "But...uh, not in front of other people."

Nino shrugged. "Sure, man. Is everything okay?"

Adrien nodded as they walked outside and to a spot a good enough distance from the school where he was sure no one would overhear. He took a breath and looked at Nino, who looked kindly back at him.

"I...I don't really know how to say this," Adrien laughed slightly. "I've been planning it over and over but it's just really weird to come out and say."

"This sounds like a confession," Nino joked.

"It is one of sorts," Adrien teased in response. He nodded, a bit more seriously. "My confession...I, well...I'm Chat Noir?"

Nino just smiled, as if waiting for the _haha, just kidding!,_ but it never came. Nino raised an eyebrow. "Okay...you're Chat Noir?" Adrien nodded again. Nino blew out a little puff of air, disbelieving. "Okay...sounds fake but okay."

Adrien sighed. "It's true. Look." He opened his jacket to let Plagg out. The kwami grinned as he hovered in Nino's face.

Nino freaked out. "What _is_ _that?!_ "

" _That_ has a name." Plagg responded snippily. "And I'm Plagg."

"It _talked!_ " Nino screeched.

"He's a kwami," Adrien explained, slightly amused by his friend's reaction. "He gives me my powers, watch. Plagg, transform me."

Nino gawked as the magic covered him and left him in the Chat Noir suit. Chat gave him a nervous grin as Nino stared, shaking his head. "Okay." Nino breathed. "Okay. And who else knows?"

"No one else was supposed to, but Marinette and Alya," Chat admitted.

"When did they find out?"

"Mari on Christmas and Alya yesterday."

"Oh..." Nino trailed off. "I can't believe I never noticed."

Chat laughed nervously. "I don't blame you, I don't really come off as a superhero in everyday life."

Nino shook his head. "What the hell, man."

"I'm still figuring things out, to be honest."

"Right." Nino said, nodding. "It's sinking in. I get it, though. You were trying to protect yourself and me of course, and probably Marinette and Alya. Oh, and Ladybug."

Chat nodded as well, releasing his transformation. "Marinette is Ladybug..."

Nino's jaw dropped. " _Marinette?! Ladybug?!_ "

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Adrien asked, raising an eyebrow. "She's kind and courageous in both forms. She looks the same."

Nino shook his head. "But...she's clumsy and gentle...how can she fight all those supervillains?"

"She's only clumsy sometimes," Adrien defended. "And you can be gentle and fight."

Nino gave him a look. Adrien pouted. Nino sighed. "Alright. That also explains your sudden turn around to go after her I guess..."

Adrien blushed and looked away. He did feel bad about not noticing her, he had been so focused on Ladybug to notice. But he didn't tell Nino he had gained a lot of interest in her way before he found out, falling for her each visit as Chat.

"...should we go back?" Nino asked.

Adrien nodded. And so they returned to school, Adrien feeling like a little weight was lifted off his chest.

* * *

Marinette watched as the boys returned to school, both slightly quiet. They looked okay though, so she walked over. Nino's eyes widened instantaneously.

"They do look alike!" Nino said, hushed. "I feel like an idiot!"

"If you feel like an idiot, imagine how I felt." Alya sighed. Marinette felt Alya's arm around her shoulders, and Marinette chuckled.

"Let's keep this all between the four of us, okay?" Marinette quietly asked. "I'm sorry about keeping it from you both, and although I hope you understand why, I don't have a good excuse."

Alya shook her head. "It's okay, Mari. It's time to move forward, right?"

"Yeah, not to mention going to high school next year." Nino agreed. "We really have to start moving on."

Marinette squeaked. "Can we not have this conversation?" she asked, meekly.

Alya laughed and hugged her. Nino turned to Alya. "Are you still running the Ladyblog?" he asked.

"No," Alya said.

"Of course she is," Marinette said simultaneously. After a pause, they gawked at each other.

"What are you talking about?!" they chorused. Out of the corner of her eye, Marinette saw the boys look worried.

"Mari, I already know your identity! What's the point?"

"You love the Ladyblog! How could you not?!"

"Because there's no point."

"Of course there is! You love blogging! You can't shut it down!"

Alya sighed. "It's fine. I'll shut it down-"

"No." Marinette cut her off. "For me. Please. Be our publicist or something, but please, please don't shut it down." Adrien put his hand on her shoulder.

Alya's lip quivered. "Are you sure?" she whispered. Marinette nodded and hugged her again. When she pulled away, she saw Alya's tears eyes and relieved smile. Marinette felt her worry quell. With her best friends, she found herself facing a bright future.

 **Heh heh, if only she knows what's to come. ;) Kidding! Maybe. We'll see. Point is, I once again am sorry and hope to finish the next chapter much more quickly. Thank you for reading.**

 **~Phantom-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**I wish I could update faster but it becomes increasingly difficult as time goes on. The next few months are going to be living hell for me, so once again, please expect slow, super short updates. I'm sorry. :/**

Marinette figured that a formal invitation to see the one and only Gabriel Agreste usually would send her over the moon, she would shriek in joy and dance.

Today, that was not the case. When she found the professional note in her mailbox, she was almost ready to rip it to shreds.

Maybe it wasn't directly his fault, but Gabriel was pretty responsible for Adrien's exhaustion. He controlled everything Adrien did, and probably knowingly planned far too much in one week.

No one has the capability to manage six photoshoots a week, including late night shoots with photographers from all over the world, increasing pressure in school, piano and mandarin lessons, and fencing club. Of course that doesn't include Chat Noir patrolling and fighting, but his father didn't know about that so she couldn't blame that on him. Still, he was overworking his son, and Adrien had too much respect for his father to tell him that.

Marinette, on the other hand, would defend Adrien to her last breath.

Tikki tried to dissuade her, telling her not to make the situation worse by accident, but if her kwami's words had done anything she probably wouldn't be on a bus on the way to the Agrestes' mansion.

Honestly, Marinette could feel Tikki's anxiety through her purse. But Marinette's nerves were steeled, and she was furious.

Reaching the house, she rang the bell and watched as the gates swung open. She walked up the steps and entered, seeing Nathalie immediately.

"Good morning, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. I'm glad to see you got the message. Please wait, Mr. Agreste will be ready in a few minutes." the assistant informed her. Marinette nodded and waited, capping her rage.

Tikki peaked out. "Marinette, please don't do this. What if he's offering you an opportunity you'll never get again?"

"Tikki, I have to. Adrien won't! And it's fine. I can live even if I don't become a designer." Marinette argued.

Tikki sighed and remained out of sight. Marinette figured it probably looked like she was talking to herself.

"He's ready. Please follow me." Marinette turned and followed Nathalie to Gabriel Agreste's study.

Marinette opened the door slowly, peaking in before fully opening it. She entered hastily and faced the world-famous designer. A quick glance around the room, she met his eyes with only a hint of nervousness. The main feeling that rolled over her was coldness, and she suddenly felt awful that Adrien lived in this perpetual frigidity.

"Good morning, Ms. Dupain-Cheng." he greeted, similarly to Nathalie. His smile was forced, professional, and similar to Adrien's press smile. "I hope you are having a fine morning."

Marinette nodded. "Thank you, and you too sir."

"To cut the small talk, I have a proposition that you may like," he stated, folding his hands over the table and leaning forward. "I wanted to offer you a summer internship for this year. You have quite a bit of potential, so you might as well train as soon as possible."

Marinette's lip quivered. With anger or anguish, she wasn't sure, but she bit her lip to stay professional. "With all due respect, and I do very much respect you, I'm not sure if I am willing to take this job. I am not able to put up with being unnecessarily worked to death."

Confusion spread across Gabriel's face. "Excuse me?"

"Your son passed out yesterday from exhaustion," Marinette explained, almost sarcastically. She wondered if he had even known. "He is much, much stronger than me. I don't know how he can manage everything that is thrown at him, and I definitely don't think I'd be able to."

"I'm sorry, are you rejecting this opportunity because you're not willing to work?"

"Quite the opposite. I will work my hardest, and harder than that, to do well. But I am not sure I would like to work with a man who can't even treat his son with proper care and respect."

Gabriel's face contorted. "I don't understand. I treat Adrien as my equal. He's my son and I do what I know is best for him."

"No," Marinette responded, anger rising into her throat. "You don't listen to him. He can't have his best friend over, and I bet you haven't had a proper father to son talk in a while. He has too much respect for you to tell you when he's being overworked or when he doesn't feel your respect."

"We do talk," he contradicted. "We recently talked. In fact, we talked about you and the image that you could potentially ruin. You are treading dangerous waters, Ms. Dupain-Cheng."

"Do you talk about his life? His friends? Do you consider his opinion? You don't!" she exclaimed. She ignored the blatant threat. "You should think of him, and treat him like the wonderful human he is. Just because you're capable of extreme pressure, or you were capable of things like this at his age, doesn't mean he's an extraterrestrial like you!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Ms. Dupain-Cheng, you would do well to remember who I am, and how I can control your career if I want to. I can prevent you from ever having even a minuscule chance in this field."

"I don't give a damn. Adrien means more to me than being a fashion designer does, which is obviously saying something." Her fiery glare morphed into a steel, icy look. "Though I doubt you would know what that's like."

"I can prevent you from seeing him too," he added.

Marinette bit her lip, blinking back her tears. "Fine. Just promise you'll talk to him, and more importantly, listen to him. Give him a father to go to, instead of a boss. I just want him to be happy." She watched genuine shock creep onto Gabriel Agreste's face, turned on her heel, and stormed out of his office. She passed a shell-shocked Nathalie, walked straight through the doors and out of the gate.

Tikki flew out of her bag. Marinette sighed. "I know what you're going to say. That was stupid and unnecessary-"

"I am so proud of you," Tikki interrupted, hugging her cheeks. "You are so brave, good-hearted and strong. I don't think there's anyone quite like you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette inhaled sharply as the tears that remained hidden finally spilled. "O-Oh, Tikki." she whispered, as her tears stained her cheeks.

She heard her phone beep. _Hey, what are you up to?_

 _Nothing much, Adrien. You?_ she answered, steadying herself. She felt a harsh pain in her chest, as if her heart were crying. She didn't know if she could bear not seeing him. Just thinking about it made her weak.

 _Just got back from patrol. In my room._

 _Oh, cool. I'm going to do my homework._ Marinette felt Tikki float back into her purse. Marinette quickly wiped away her salty tears and started walking home.

 _Sounds good!_ Another ping. _Weird, my dad's calling me. Talk to you later._

Her eyes watered once again. _Okay. Talk to you later._ she responded, knowing full well she may not be able to ever again.

* * *

Adrien walked beside Nathalie, noting a strange emotion in her features. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Disbelief? Worry? Uncertainty?

He opened the door to his father's study and his jaw dropped.

"F-Father, are you alright?" Adrien stammered out. He blinked once, twice, unsure if what was in front of his eyes was even real. He reached a hand out towards his father subconsciously, trying to make sense of the situation.

Meanwhile, Gabriel Agreste sat in his chair, stiff and unmoving. He stared at the wall behind Adrien as silent tears slowly slipped down his cheeks.

"I-Is something wrong?" Adrien asked, approaching the desk. "What happened?"

His father sighed, carefully wiping the salty tears from his eyes with his handkerchief. He nodded. "Everything is alright. That Marinette Dupain-Cheng of yours is...there is no good word to describe her, is there?"

Adrien furrowed his brow. "She was here? How did she make you cry?"

"It wasn't quite her, if I am honest." Gabriel Agreste admitted. "She reminds me of your mother."

Adrien's lip quivered. "Oh. I see. What did she say?" he murmured.

"Well she turned down the internship offer-" Adrien gawked. "-saying she wouldn't work with a man who doesn't respect his son enough to listen. And that she cares for you so much, she would give up being a designer to see you happy." He paused, studying his son. "She would even give up your relationship to see you happy."

Adrien couldn't move for a second. "I..." he started, unsure of what to say.

"Would my listening to you make you happy?" his father asked bluntly.

"I...I don't know. I don't...Marinette makes me happy. Happier than anything." Adrien answered. "...but talking to you would be nice."

"Then I will."

Adrien's eyes widened. "Y-You're going to spend more time with me?"

"Mrs. Dupain-Cheng has a power your mother had, Adrien. The power to change people." he sighed. "I am not a perfect man. There is plenty I can do better. But if trying with you would make you happier...would allow me to work with the both of you, I suppose I can make an attempt."

Suddenly, Adrien understood Nathalie's disbelief and astonishment. "W-Wow! Thank you, father. I...um, I think this is a good change?"

Gabriel Agreste nodded. "Okay. I'll take your word for it. You may leave when you please, and Nathalie will add time in your schedule to see me."

Adrien stopped himself from snorting. _It's a start, anyway._ "Thank you, father." He gave a little bow before rushing out, hurrying past a frozen Nathalie.

As soon as he reached his room, he jumped out his bed face-first and burst into laughter. Ignoring Plagg's mumbling of "Well that was strange" and "Adrien are you going crazy?", he retrieved his phone and opened his conversation with Marinette.

 _How did you do that?!_

Laughing for a little while longer, he finally sat up and looked at Plagg. "Let's go see her." Once again ignoring his kwamis complaints, he transformed and took off towards 12 Gottlieb street.

* * *

Marinette paused from fixing her mother's apron to glance at her phone. She sighed, seeing Adrien's text. _How did you do that?!_ She shook her head. She tried to come up with a response, but stitching the apron felt like a better idea than admitting she had probably screwed them over.

Returning to her sewing machine, she pushed away the discomfort that twisted her stomach.

She heard footsteps on her roof and what sounded like climbing on the outside of her wall. She was not ready to see him yet. She stood up, approaching the window and swallowing her anxiety. He opened the window easily, jumping in and towards her, releasing his transformation instantaneously.

She started to apologize, to try and explain herself, but he cut her off by kissing her. Confused, she couldn't respond to his kiss, not even when he pushed her against the wall and lifted her off her feet. Still completely mystified, she used her hands to pull away from his kiss.

"What's going on?" she breathed.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he whispered, capturing her lips with his again. This time, she was prepared to meet his lips and responded as passionately as he had.

She ran her hands through his hair and he held her up, pressing against her. He placed chaste kisses along her jaw as she dropped her hands to his shoulders. She feverishly kissed him again, tilting her head to prevent them from bumping noses again. Finally, he let her down and pulled away, panting. She opened her eyes and saw his mussed up hair, even messier than it was when he had came.

Taking a few breaths to steady herself, she put her hands on his shoulders. "Are you going to explain what happened now?" she asked, feeling heat in her cheeks.

Adrien laughed, picking her up by her waist and spinning her. "You are _incredible_ , is what happened! I don't know how you did it, but my dad is talking to me now!"

Marinette gasped. "He is?! He listened to me?!"

He nodded, setting her down and kissing her nose. "I just...I don't understand!"

Marinette giggled. "I'm glad," she said gently. "I'm so glad."

"I think he approves of you. Like, actually approves."

She grinned. "I'm just thankful he's not breaking us up!" she admitted.

Seriously, he stepped closer and leaned his forehead against hers. "I would never let him," he said, seriously. His eyes were filled with determination, and another emotion that Marinette couldn't really identify.

"I wouldn't either," Marinette replied, pecking him on the lips.

"I will always need you, more than you could ever know," Adrien looked away, then back to her. His eyes were soft, but Marinette recognized the mystery emotion.

 _Desperation._

"Are you feeling alright?" Marinette asked, worry rising in her chest.

Adrien tilted his head slightly. "Yeah, of course. Better than alright. What do you mean?"

"I just...if you..." Marinette couldn't explain. "Well...you're talking more to your dad right? Maybe it's time for you to...see someone together too?"

"See someone?" he questioned.

"Please don't take this the wrong way," Marinette cautioned hurriedly. "I just...your mom leaving had to have a big effect on you, right? And I'm assuming your dad didn't help that at all? Maybe it's time for you guys to see a specialist to help."

Adrien frowned. "I don't know if we're that bad, but I can bring it up."

Marinette had to restrict herself from sighing in relief. "Yeah, sounds good."

"Marinette?"

Marinette's eyes widened as she pushed Adrien into her closet. "Yes, mama? What's wrong?" she called, internally freaking out.

"I thought I heard voices."

"Ah yeah! Adrien and I are video chatting," Marinette lied quickly.

"Oh okay! Tell him I said hi!"

Marinette breathed out, opening her closet to a surprised Adrien. He tilted his head in confusion. "I don't like lying to my mom," Marinette pouted.

"Video chatting?"

"What did you want me to say?! 'Adrien came in through my window?!'"

Adrien winced. "Good point. I guess it's been luck we haven't been caught yet."

Marinette gave a withering smile. "I love seeing you, hoenstly, but I worry about our future. It's so difficult without someone we know finding out."

Adrien nodded. "I know. I agree. I'm not planning on letting you go though."

Marinette grinned. "As if I'd let you," she waved off. They laughed together. Adrien checked his watch.

"Oh, I have piano in a few, I should probably go." He pouted. Marinette giggled.

"Okay," She placed a quick kiss on his nose. "See you later, kitty cat."

"See you later, princess." He transformed and took off into the Parisian air.

* * *

Sabine sat in the living room, holding a cup of tea, sighing slightly. It had been a very long time since she had seen her old friend, and Sabine missed her very much.

To a lesser extent, she missed another old friend. He had been a good friend in some ways, but also a bad influence on her. She nearly sacrificed her ideals to go along with his plans.

She missed her life when she was younger sometimes, but with the love of her life and a wonderful daughter, she loved where she was. She wouldn't trade it to go back, even if she missed her friends.

Tom was her best friend, still. And she loved him.

She just wondered whether she would see her friend again, and it mostly depended on whether or not Marinette was planning to tell her mother that she was Ladybug.

Sabine sighed again, hearing her daughter shuffle with someone in her room, knowing full well it was probably Chat Noir, probably Adrien.

"Time will tell," she reminded herself. "Be patient."

 **Hope it was alright ^_^**

 **~Phantom-chan**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know this is super super super late and I know you all absolutely hate me. You can stop reading, I wouldn't blame you at all. Here is chapter ten, and I know it's short and awful. I'm sorry to all the guest reviewers who are upset, especially the one whose birthday I missed. Thank you for putting up with me for so long. I'm sorry.**

"Adrien, if you don't get off me right now I will use the yarn."

Adrien blanched at her. "Why?! It's so comfortable…" he whined.

Marinette glared at him. "I am _exhausted_. It is six am on a Sunday and we had a late patrol. I want to sleep."

"I won't bother you," he pouted. Marinette sighed, putting her head back down and snuggling into the pillow. He wrapped his arm around her torso and snuggled into her hair. She relaxed and felt herself sink into his grasp.

When she opened her eyes again, it was almost nine. She shot out of bed, waking Adrien up in the process.

She hurried to get ready, fixing her hair and changing in the bathroom. When she was ready, she hopped out and stopped in front of Adrien.

"You okay, princess?" Adrien murmured drowsily. Marinette smiled.

"Yeah, I have to work downstairs. You can stay here if you want."

"Okay...I'll come in from downstairs." he told her. Marinette tilted her head in confusion, but pushed the thoughts away. She was going to be late to help her parents if she didn't dash down right away.

With a quick greeting, Marinette put on her apron and immediately started baking with her dad. They had plenty of orders to go through before noon, when Marinette could finally go and spend some time with Alya.

Her hands moved on their own. She helped mix and grab ingredients from all sides of the kitchen, wiping away the flour on her forehead with an equally flour-covered sleeve. As her father put the bread in the oven, the kitchen started to smell like baking yeast, almost sugary.

She had to close a blind as time passed, the sun getting brighter by the hour. She switched to decorating pastries, moving carefully and slowly.

The door chimes jingled every once in a while, and Sabine took care of the orders. When Marinette heard her mother approaching, she understood what Adrien had meant.

"Marinette, shall we switch spots?" her mother asked with a knowing smile. Marinette blushed slightly and nodded, wiping her hands on her apron.

She glanced at herself before walking out and greeting Adrien, who rested casually against the counter. She hurried over to him with a bright smile.

"Good morning," she told him. He grinned at her, leaning in close.

"Good morning, princess." he responded. She pecked him on the lips quickly before grabbing a towel to clean the counter.

"Anything I can do for you?" she asked, almost mischievously. He thought about it, tapping a finger against his chin. His grin only widened further.

"Another kiss, please. How much?" he replied.

Marinette laughed. She kissed him again, placing a hand on his cheek and leaning over the counter. When she pulled away, she giggled again. "It's absolutely free," she whispered in response.

The door chimes rang. Marinette stepped away and looked towards the door. Nathaneal walked in, face half covered by his hair. She waved towards him, smiling brightly.

"Good morning, Nathaneal! How can I help you?" she asked.

"A loaf of sourdough, please." he responded quietly, pulling out his wallet. Marinette rang him up, Adrien watching from the side. Marinette grabbed a loaf from the back, wrapped it, and handed it to him.

"Have a nice day," she responded. "See you tomorrow!"

He nodded, looking away as he grasped the bread. Marinette tilted her head in confusion, but eventually looked at her feet. The door chimed as Nathaneal hastily retreated out the door.

Adrien walked around the counter and stood by her. He sighed. "Don't feel guilty for not returning his feelings."

Marinette raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "It's not that...exactly." she corrected. "I just don't blame him for hating me. There's probably leftover resentment from when I tricked him, and I feel bad for it."

"I don't think he hates you," Adrien disagreed. He glanced away. "He probably hates me though, because he did like you a lot and now you and I are together." He put his hands in his pockets and raised his shoulders. "I bet he still likes you."

Marinette shook her head. "I honestly doubt it," she responded, pulling one of her pigtails over her shoulder. "Oh, let me grab the baguettes from the oven."

"I'll come with you!"

Marinette and Sabine traded places while Adrien helped carry the bread into the bakery. Marinette took two trays of pastries each time she walked out, prompting both of her parents to fret and remind her not to drop them. Adrien laughed at her embarrassed pout.

An hour later, Marinette took off her apron and washed her hands. Adrien joined her as she grabbed her bag and headed out.

"I'm meeting Alya at the park now, so I'll see you later." Marinette told him gently. He nodded with smile.

"Can I walk you there?" he asked.

Marinette laughed. "If you want? Don't you have fencing later?"

"I want to spend as much time with you as possible," Adrien answered, seriously.

"Dork," Marinette giggled, nudging him with her shoulder.

"You're the dork," he nudged in response. They smirked at each other, strolling down the street.

As soon as they reached the park, Marinette pulled out her phone to text Alya. Adrien caught a frisbee flying towards his head and tossed it back towards the group of kids who were pretty surprised to see the model walking around the park. Marinette saw Adrien subconsciously glance around for paparazzi or photographers of the sort.

She gazed up, seeing Alya walk towards the park. Her eyes widened further when she saw Nino by her side, walking closely to her. She grabbed Adrien's arm and pulled him behind a tree. Adrien followed her line of sight, a little surprised by the sudden motion. Marinette gestured for him to be quiet, craning her neck to get a closer look.

Nino walked into the park with her, and they were laughing together. Marinette leaned in a little further, straining her ears to listen to them over the shouts and laughs of playing children. Nino waved to her and walked away, and Alya pulled out her phone. Marinette felt her phone buzz in her pocket, realizing Alya was looking for her.

"You can go back if you want?" Marinette mentioned to Adrien. He smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you later," he said, placing a quick kiss on top of her head before turning away and walking. Marinette crept out from behind the tree and walked towards Alya, trying to look innocent. Alya spotted her and waved, tucking her phone into her bag.

"Hey Mari! Ready to head to the movie?" Alya asked.

"Uh...yeah." Marinette recollected herself, remembering they were going to the movie theater. "Was that Nino?"

Alya raised an eyebrow. "Nino? Yeah, we bumped into each other while I was coming here. Why?"

"No reason!" Marinette said quickly. "Let's go!"

Alya looked a bit confused, but they headed out anyway.

* * *

"Dude, you're not being honest."

Adrien heard Nino groan over the phone. " _I am being honest. We just ran into each other okay?_ "

"I don't believe you," Adrien hummed.

" _Fine with me! You can deny the truth if you want._ "

Adrien laughed. "Fine, fine. But you looked like you were having fun, man. If you like her, I'd say go for it. I think she likes you back."

There was a long pause on Nino's end. " _You really think? I kinda think she's just being friendly. She acts the same around everyone._ "

"So are we just ignoring the Christmas shopping stuff? Okay, well I don't think so. I think she pulls you to the side even more than Mari. I think she tries to impress you more than others."

" _...really?_ "

"Really."

Nino sighed. " _I'll think about it man. For now, let me just see._ "

"Yeah, yeah, there's no need to rush. Think about it though," Adrien responded.

" _That's my plan. Catch you later, dude._ "

"Bye," Adrien heard Nino hang up on the other end. Adrien wasted no time in calling Marinette to tell her the information he had learned.

* * *

"Okay, yeah." Marinette laughed. "Thank you for doing that, you dork." She giggled again. "Yes, you are a dork. I'll talk to you later."

Marinette put her phone down on her desk beside the stitching she had been working on. Turning on her computer, she opened a new document and grinned. She saved it on her computer as _Alya and Nino._

 _Just wait, you guys. I'll be sure to write your entire story for you to laugh at later._

* * *

"Marinette, Adrien hasn't had dinner here in a while. Why don't you invite him over?" her mother called from downstairs. Marinette looked away from her computer, in the middle of typing _they aren't being honest about what happened in that cage to this day._

"Uh yeah, sure! I'll call him now." Marinette responded. She called him, and his response was an immediate yes. His father was planning to invite him to a company dinner but being at Marinette's was a decent enough alibi to escape.

Marinette giggled at his tone, absolutely elated and even more relieved. After hanging up, she changed into nicer attire and picked up her phone. Tucking in into her back pocket, she took a breath and headed downstairs. She felt a smile spread across her lips as she sniffed the scent of boiling soup and cooking vegetables.

She was not an amazing cook, but the skills her parents had taught her to bake were helpful enough. She took a ladle from her mother and grinned as she began to help with dinner.

Her father and mother were setting up the table when Marinette heard the bell ring. She jumped out of the kitchen to open the door. She chose to ignore the amused chuckles of her parents behind her as she hurried to the door.

"Good evening, princess." Adrien greeted. She saw his eyes widen for a second and internally grinned, proud to surprise him like that. Of course, she was also a bit nervous about dressing up for dinner.

"Hi, you silly cat." she responded, brushing a strand of her hair, loose for the evening, behind her ear. "Come on in." She also smiled to notice his nice dress shirt and pants.

"Hello, Adrien." her mother greeted. "Come in, sit down! We're having some Chinese food for tonight, if that's alright?"

"My favorite," he responded with a grin.

"And Sabine's is the best," Tom reassured. "How was your day? Anything interesting happen?"

"I think I got Nino to open up about his feelings. That's definitely interesting."

Sabine chortled. "Though I suppose he's still unwilling to ask Alya out, right?"

Marinette stared at her mother. "How did you know he was talking about Alya…?"

Sabine smirked as she slid on oven mitts and picked up the pot of soup. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know, dear."

"Why do I feel like you're a secret agent?" Marinette said with an exasperated spy.

" _Shh_ , don't tell everyone." her mother teased in response. The boys had a good laugh out of that.

They all ate together, Adrien complimenting the girls' cooking, Tom telling funny stories (sometimes at the expense of Marinette's dignity) and Sabine and Marinette picking fun at everyone.

Marinette felt like she probably should've expected what was coming.

A loud explosion shook the building. Marinette scrambled to pick up her phone, pulling open the Ladyblog. As expected, Alya was on the scene, filming a man in a colonial-looking army suit with a bayonet fitted onto a rifle, shooting erratically and causing explosions as he did so. "Révolutionnaire" was after the mayor for "not going to the roots of military tradition," whatever that meant.

Marinette cast an anxious look at Adrien. They were in no situation to rush out. Marinette looked at her mother and father, who were a bit shaken. Her mother looked at Marinette, biting her lip. Her mother then turned to her father with a frantic look, but Marinette had a feeling like her mother was faking it.

"Tom, we must go downstairs, make sure the bakery is okay." she urged. "Marinette and Adrien, you go upstairs. Be careful, and don't get hurt."

Marinette's jaw dropped. She felt Adrien grab her arm and pull her upstairs, and she clambered after him in a daze. She felt herself utter a "transform me" and knew she had jumped outside and into the battle, but her mind was completely absent. Her mind was back into her dining room, where her mother had made an excuse for her and Adrien to go upstairs and transform to go fight.

Somewhere in the back of her head, she was listening to Adrien calling her, rather, Chat calling her. He was asking if she was okay, and reminding her they had to take the akuma down.

Yet echoing in Marinette's brain was one thought only: _She knows. Her mother knows. About her being Ladybug, and Adrien being Chat._

 **Hope this sort of made up for the wait? (Oh who am I kidding gahhh)**

 **~Phantom-chan**


	11. Chapter 11

**I really hope that the time it has taken for me to be able to work on this chapter is the longest it will ever be going forward. I am so, so sorry for the three month wait for this chapter. It's honestly really awful of me and I can't apologize more. My life has turned upside down honestly, and it's all I can do to keep writing and moving. This chapter doesn't really make up for it. Also, please read the end for important information.**

Ladybug was at a loss.

Her mind was a mess of scattered thoughts of no relevance in the slightest. With Révolutionnaire shouting insults at her "untraditional way of fighting" and blowing things up, something should've woken her up. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't move. It could've been Hawkmoth for all she knew, and she couldn't have moved a single muscle.

"Ladybug," Chat said, shaking her slightly. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Mama," was the only word she could muster.

"Your mother? She should be safe in the bakery, with your dad. As long as we can take the akuma down, it'll be okay. So let's go?"

Her arms felt like jelly. She wasn't sure if it was panic or shock, but she found herself struggling to stay conscious and functioning, unable to process the fact her mother was almost definitely aware of her being Ladybug. How long had she known? Did she know about Adrien? She must've, otherwise why would she send the two of them together?

"My Lady, please. Someone could get hurt."

Somehow, the idea someone could get hurt because of her panic shattered her shocked state. Adrenaline rushed to her brain, leaving an uncomfortable buzz by her temples. She let out a shuddered breath before turning to her partner. "I'm really sorry," she managed. "Let's fight. I have to talk to you afterward." Not waiting for a response, she tossed her yo-yo and leapt into action.

She saw a projectile aimed at her, and with a quick motion, slammed it downwards to explode against the pavement. Révolutionnaire scowled and aimed at her again, focusing by squinting his eyes. Ladybug didn't give him time to react, and swung towards him to try and get the rifle out of his hand. He swiped at her with the bayonet, making an arc for her face. She dodged and rolled forward, aiming a quick kick to his legs when she stood up.

Chat started to fight him with his baton extended like a fencing foil. Révolutionnaire looked amused by this, as if this was the kind of fight he was looking for. While Chat kept him busy with incredible skill, Ladybug called for her Lucky Charm.

A firecracker dropping into her hands, she quickly looked around for a plan. She called for Chat to stand ready as she launched the firecracker above their heads, a little worried about fire safety. It distracted Révolutionnaire, who cooed at the sight of the patriotic firecracker. Chat took the opportunity to use his baton and launch the bayonet towards Ladybug, who slammed it onto the floor and smashed it. The little black butterfly fluttered out and she cleansed it, releasing a white one in its stead. Her cure repaired all the buildings and the bayonet prop at her feet.

Chat walked over to her, extending his fist for their ritual "bien joué," but Ladybug used it to drag him towards her home. They leapt to her balcony and into her room, where they detransformed.

"My Lady, what's wrong? Your head wasn't in the fight at all," Adrien said, reaching for her worriedly. Tikki hid in Marinette's jacket pocket.

Panic overtook her again, and her breathing became uneven. "Mama knows our identities. That's the reason she sent us upstairs, because she knew we had to transform. She purposely led my dad away." she explained, touching his hand with hers. His worry morphed to shock.

"Are you sure?" he murmured. Marinette nodded with a shaky breath. "How?"

"I just...there's no other way."

"You're right, sweetie."

Marinette jumped, and she figured Adrien had too. "Mama!"

Her mom sighed, crossing her arms. "I know you're Ladybug and Chat Noir. Though there is some magic involved, I know the truth."

Marinette saw Adrien look between herself and her mother, unsure how to react. "Madame Cheng...Sabine, I promise..."

"I know," her mom said, with a gentle smile. "You take very good care of my daughter. Thank you for protecting her as well."

Marinette's lip quivered. "Adrien, you should probably go."

He nodded. "I'll see you later, Mari." he whispered, squeezing her hand affectionately before hurrying downstairs.

Marinette and her mother stared at each other with tense smiles. "Where's papa?"

"Counting the kitchen knives. You know him, he likes to keep things safe."

"And you?" Marinette asked, holding her arm. She felt Tikki shift in her pocket, as if a calming gesture.

Her mother smiled, sadness clouding her eyes. "Of course. That's what I loved to do, more than anything...and Tikki knows it."

Marinette's jaw dropped. "You...you know Tikki?"

"I do. That's what made it easy to figure out your identity."

Tikki came out of Marinette's pocket to go to her mother, who reached out a hand. Both her mother's and Tikki's eyes filled with tears. "Sabine," Tikki whispered.

"Tikki," her mother responded, tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"How do you know each other?" Marinette asked cautiously, holding her breath.

Tikki turned back to Marinette, sighing. "Marinette, your mother was Ladybug before you. One of the finest Ladybugs I have ever had the fortune of working with."

Marinette's legs gave out. She sat on the floor, unable to breathe. Her head pounded, and she couldn't move.

"I was a little older than you when I got the earrings," her mother told her, sitting beside her. "I got so freaked out by the idea of being a hero. I was rather shy at your age."

"Did you have a Chat Noir of your own?"

Marinette regretted asking when her mother started to cry. "I did," she whispered. "I did. He was my best friend. He was my partner and my other half."

"Did you...love him?"

"As more than a friend? For some time. After a bit, I moved on and found your father. We were in love from university, and well...Chat Noir wasn't with me after my second year of university.

"What about the other Miraculouses?"

"The peacock and the butterfly. I didn't know their identities, but they helped. I never fought akumas, in my time, they were on my side. The bee miraculous and fox miraculous were in the wrong hands, and our goal was to bring them back to the guardian. There's no much to tell you," her mother sniffled, managing a slight laugh. "I have no idea where to begin or end."

Marinette looked at her mother carefully. "Why...did you give up your miraculous?"

Her mother, stifled a cry behind her hand, and Tikki went to comfort her. Her mother shook her head. "I'm okay, Tikki. And Marinette, I gave up my miraculous after I returned the other two miraculouses to the guardian. I gave up my miraculous when my Chat Noir passed away."

Marinette gasped, covering her mouth. The thought of losing Adrien filled her with fear, and she began to shake. "Y-You lost him?"

"I lost him," her mother repeated. "I got so lucky in my life, Marinette. I have your father and you, the bakery, and the most ideal life I could've wished for. But I have lost so, so much."

"Oh mama," Marinette cried, hugging her. "You should've told me. Tikki, you should've told me. You must've loved each other like I love Tikki."

"When a user no longer possesses a Miraculous, we kwamis aren't allowed to make contact with them unless the new wielder tells them their identity." Tikki explained. "I couldn't tell you. Sabine isn't supposed to tell you either. The Guardian is very loving, but a few rules have been broken tonight."

Marinette nodded, sniffling. "I'm sorry, Tikki, mama."

"Don't be, sweetie. I love you more than anything, you know that. I know you can protect yourself as Ladybug, and I know you're strong. Of course I'll worry about you, but Paris needs you as much as I do."

"Last question...does papa know about either of us?"

"He does now."

All three jolted, looking to see him peering from the trapdoor. He didn't look angry, but Marinette felt nervous when she met his eyes. "Papa, we can explain."

"I heard everything, it's alright." He walked up, then sat with them. "You're Tikki?"

"I am, sir." Tikki responded. "I help Marinette become Ladybug."

"Okay," he sighed. He turned to Marinette. "I won't stop you, because you're big now. You need to be very careful though, understood? I will not stand for losing you."

Marinette nodded, hugging him. "I love you, papa."

"I love you too. And I love you, Sabine."

"I love you, Tom."

Marinette felt the world become safer and warm. She had nothing to hide anymore.

"Tikki, would you like some cookies?" her mother asked.

"I would love that, thank you Sabine."

"Oh! That explains the missing cookies!" Tom exclaimed.

Marinette smiled sheepishly at him while Tikki and Sabine laughed.

Home became even more of a home in one conversation. Marinette hoped that it would never change, and that Adrien would find himself here too.

* * *

Adrien hurried down the street, hoping Marinette was getting an explanation. How her mother knew about their identities was beyond him, but he was sure there was a logical explanation for it.

He took out his phone to check if Nathalie had called, which she hadn't and he found a text from Nino instead.

 _going to Alya's to work on blog. gonna ask her out. wish me luck._

Adrien's eyes widened. _Woah! Good luck man!_ he typed. Then he walked along, Plagg in his pocket, waiting for an "okay" text from Marinette. In the meantime, he looked for a nearby dairy shop to pick up some camembert.

He grabbed half a wheel (causing the owner to give him a strange look) and walked to the park. It was a bit late in the evening, and he figured he would have to go home soon. He sat down on a park bench and fed Plagg the entire half-wheel, causing Plagg to practically squeal with glee. Adrien, though, groaned at the smell.

"You need to pick a new favorite food."

"In your dreams."

Adrien sighed again, shaking his head. His phone buzzed, and he took it out. Marinette had texted him.

 _Everything's ok. Mama and Papa know about us, and they're ok too. If you're around, you can stop by for dessert?_

 _Sure, I'll be there in a bit._ He hurriedly tucked his phone away, then grabbed Plagg and hurried back towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

When he reached their door, he knocked tentatively. Marinette opened the door with a bright smile, eyes slightly red. His eyes widened, and he hugged her knowing she had been crying.

"I'm okay, kitty. Thank you." she whispered, hugging him back.

"Okay, princess," he whispered back, sighing in relief.

"Adrien, would you like cupcakes?" he heard from inside.

He pulled away, grinning at Marinette. "Who am I to refuse the best cupcakes in Paris?" he replied, raising his voice for Sabine to hear him. He also heard her giggle from the back.

They stepped inside her house, and went to the kitchen. Adrien smiled at Sabine and Tom, who smiled back.

"Make sure to keep my baby safe," Tom told him, a dedicated fierceness in his eyes.

"With my life," Adrien responded easily, and he noticed Marinette stiffen beside him. He turned to her, tilting his head.

"We're careful," Marinette told her parents quickly. "What kind of cupcakes would you like, Adrien? We have some carrot cake ones and mango ones."

"Does both count as an answer?"

"Yes it does, son!" Tom laughed heartily. "Come, let's put some meat on those bones of yours."

"Don't tell your father," Sabine warned, a glint of mischief in her eyes. She reminded him of Marinette, through and through.

"Mama, should I tell him?" Marinette suddenly asked. Her mother nodded. Marinette turned to Adrien. "They both know about us. Mama...she was Ladybug before me."

Adrien's jaw dropped. "Really?!"

Marinette nodded. "Really." Tikki flew up with a cookie in her hand, agreeing with the two of them. Adrien felt Plagg leave his pocket, though slower than usual.

Sabine's smile grew. "Plagg," she greeted, holding her hand out. "I've missed you."

Plagg, surprisingly, was quiet. He sat on her hand, not saying anything. Sabine brought him close and cuddled him, tears forming in her eyes.

"You know Plagg?" Adrien asked, hushed.

"My Chat Noir and I knew our identities after some time. Plagg was such a caring kwami."

Adrien stared at his kwami, wondering what could've happened to make him so quiet, and Sabine so sad. Glancing at Marinette, seeing her downcast eyes, he realized it was pretty bad. He wouldn't ask questions, and he figured it was some sort of awful loss.

Maybe even of the Chat Noir before him.

"Plagg, I have some cheese in the fridge. Hungry?" Sabine asked.

"I just gave him half a wheel of camembert, he should be okay." Adrien cut in quickly, not wanting to let his kwami binge on cheese.

Plagg pouted, causing Sabine to laugh. "I'll give him just a quick piece of brie." she allowed, merriment filling her eyes.

Adrien bit into a mango cupcake, the flavor melting on his tongue. He smiled, taking another bite.

"Good?" Marinette asked him, a bright smile on her face.

"Amazing," he responded, heart warmed with love. His heart lived with the Dupain-Chengs, and they'd have it forever.

 **A/N: Most of you are probably aware that in the past I privately messaged everyone I could about the follows and favorites, because each means the world to me. Unfortunately, as you can probably tell, I don't have the time to continue to do that. I will still try to answer all reviews and maybe attempt at responding to guest reviews as well. I am truly, truly sorry, and just know that if you follow or favorite myself or my story, I love you very much and hope my story can be enjoyable for you ^_^**

 **~Phantom-chan**


	12. Chapter 12

**...the wait was shorter this time? (Don't kill me please...) Hope you enjoy! As usual, see the end for notes.**

Marinette woke up, eyes sore with sleep. Last night had been emotional for her, and though she couldn't be happier, her heart was sleepier than her mind.

She turned over in her bed, wrapping her covers tightly around her. She closed her eyes again, groaning and wanting to fall back asleep.

The sounds of streetcars filtered in from the window, and she sighed. She had forgotten to close it after all the anxiety with her mother. The sounds of pans and whisking echoed in from downstairs, and she cursed herself for leaving her trapdoor open too.

She forced herself to sit up, knowing she had to get to school. Plus, she had a study date with Adrien later. They had about a month until the brevet examinations, before going to high school. She got out of bed and got ready for the morning, yawning every once in awhile.

She walked downstairs, watching Tikki chat with her mother. Marinette smiled. She wondered if she was supposed to feel jealous, but all she could feel was the elation of her mother and kwami. It made her feel warm and happy.

Her dad seemed to be down in the bakery, so she grabbed the hot chocolate powder and made herself some hot chocolate for her breakfast.

"Morning, sweetie." Sabine greeted. "There's a croissant in the microwave for you. Is anyone coming here for lunch?"

"I'm not sure yet," Marinette responded. "Can I text you when I get to school?"

"Sure! I'll make sandwiches for lunch. Just let me know how many people are coming over."

"Thank you, mama." Marinette grinned at her mother. She finished quickly, and Tikki dove into her purse. They left for school, after a quick hug to Marinette's dad.

She walked to school, happy not to rush. Her smile widened when she noticed a familiar car stop in front of the school, and she hurried only to meet with him at his car.

Adrien stepped out, waving to the Gorilla in the front. When he saw her, he smiled. She walked to him. "Good morning, Adrien."

"Good morning, Mari. Ready for school?"

"Yep! I know you're coming over after school, but want to come for lunch? My mother is making sandwiches."

Adrien grinned, but then frowned. "I want to, more than anything. But I think I have a shoot today. Maybe later this week? And I'll see you after school."

Marinette nodded. "Of course!" Then she raised an eyebrow. "Will you be having lunch at the shoot?"

He opened his mouth, but closed it. He gave her a sheepish smile.

"Adrien Agreste, I don't care what it takes, you will at least stop by my house for a minute to eat lunch." she demanded, crossing her arms.

He nodded, smile not leaving his face. "I'll stop by as Chat to pick up one or two," he whispered to her. "Thank you."

"Good," she stated, smile spreading back across her face. He took her hand in his, and they walked inside together.

They went to their respective lockers before walking to class together, in a comfortable quiet. They didn't need to speak to express their thoughts: Being with you makes me feel complete.

When they went inside the classroom, they saw Alya sitting at her desk, hunched over her phone.

"Good morning, Nath." Marinette called.

"Morning, Nathaneal." Adrien echoed.

"Morning," he responded, not saying anything after that. The couple looked at each other with frowns, then turned to Alya. She looked up at them and waved.

"Morning, Alya. Who are you texting?" Marinette asked.

"Someone," came the vague response. Marinette saw Adrien break into a Chat Noir-esque grin.

"Nino?" he pressed.

"Someone," she repeated, though her tone suggested Adrien had guessed correctly. Marinette giggled lightly, sitting next to her best friend.

"Did something happen?" she whispered to her boyfriend before he sat down.

"We'll see," came his irritatingly vague response, which made Marinette frown at both him and Alya. She brightened when she saw Nino walk through the door, hopefully holding the answers she was looking for.

"Morning, Nino!" she called.

"Morning, Mari!" he responded. He made eye contact with Alya and grinned bashfully. She smiled back, waving.

"Alya, Nino, want to come over for lunch?" Marinette asked them.

They glanced at each other. Then they seemingly realized they had looked at each other, because they looked away quickly. "Sorry, M, I'm busy today," Alya responded apologetically.

"Me too. Sorry Marinette," Nino admitted.

Marinette raised an eyebrow. She glanced between them. Her jaw dropped. "You're going on a _date!_ " she exclaimed. "That's what you're hiding from me!"

Alya made a little yelping sound, while Nino just grinned sheepishly. Adrien burst into laughter, clutching his stomach. "Incredible. Congratulations, guys." he told them between peals of laughter.

"Don't be mad?" Alya said, looking at Marinette.

"No, don't worry. Now we're even for the not telling you about Adrien," Marinette laughed. "I'm not mad, anyway."

Alya grinned. "Awesome."

Nino's grin widened, and he looked quite dopey. "Awesome," he repeated, causing Marinette and Adrien to fall over in laughter again.

"Good morning class! Take out your tablets."

* * *

Adrien straightened as class finished, rolling his stiff shoulders back. He glanced behind him, seeing Marinette quickly packing up her stuff. She gave him a sweet smile, raising her eyebrow.

He looked just past his girlfriend, seeing Nathaneal closing his sketchbook. Adrien bit his lip.

"You're coming over now, right?" Marinette asked.

He nodded, a smile spreading across his lips. "Yeah. I'll meet you outside, okay?" She gave him a quick nod and wave, walking down the step and out of the classroom. Adrien turned to the redhead who quietly tucked his class supplies into his backpack.

Though Adrien did feel a bit of possessiveness in terms of Marinette, he also knew it was unhealthy to dote on her. He also didn't want to be the reason that she and Nathaneal weren't friends anymore. And he did want to try and befriend Nathaneal, who seemed like a great person.

He walked up and stopped in front of the artist, who gave him a questioning look from beneath his bangs. "Hey, Nathaneal. Can we, er, talk for a bit?"

Nathaneal nodded, though he looked nervous. "What's going on?"

"I don't mean any trouble," Adrien said hurriedly. "I thought…um, well I wanted to at least apologize." He sighed, gazing at him sympathetically. "I know you liked Marinette, and it's not entirely fair that I pretty much stole her from you. She's pretty wonderful, isn't she?"

"It's not a problem," Nathaneal brushed off. "Besides, she likes you, so it's not as if you're stealing her or anything." He paused. "I promise I won't interfere."

"I guess," Adrien reasoned. "And I appreciate that. I still feel a bit guilty, and on top of that, Marinette feels really guilty. About the Evillustrator incident, about not returning your feelings, about not being close friends with you."

His eyes widened. "…really?"

Adrien nodded. "Of course. You know Mari, she loves to help everyone. The idea that she hurt someone basically eats at her from the inside."

A small smile played at Nathaneal's lips. "Yeah. I didn't think of that, thank you." And for the first time, the two saw each other eye to eye. Adrien thought he could build a successful friendship with him.

"Alright, see you!" Adrien told the boy, rushing back to his seat to grab his bag, then taking off.

He hurried to his locker, where he found Marinette waiting. She gave him another smile before kissing his cheek.

"Everything okay?" she asked. He nodded in response, grinning back. The two of them walked to Marinette's house together, hand in hand.

After greeting her parents and going upstairs, the pair took out their homework supplies and sat on Marinette's bed. Their kwamis happily spent time together, resting on Marinette's soft pillows at the head of the bed.

It was quiet and warm, and Adrien felt safe.

As if realizing this, an akuma alert blared on his phone. The couple looked at each other before quickly transforming and taking off.

"I see the akuma!" Ladybug announced, pointing down the street. The two leapt towards the akumatized victim together, stopping just in front of the man who wore large lights on his arms and legs, with one strapped to his head.

"I am the Illuminator! And you will give me your miraculouses!" the man cried.

"Not a chance," Ladybug said, shaking her head.

"Then I will _enlighten_ you on what happens when you cross me!" The man leaned forward, and light shot forward. It seemed to be a explosive ray, as it hit the building behind them and created a large hole in the wall. Ladybug and Chat Noir's eyes met, and they dove under another few blasts.

The man cackled loudly, approaching them with arms positioned forward. The blasters whirred, powering up and aiming well-placed beams of explosive light towards the heroes. They dodged and rolled, weaving around the blasts.

Suddenly, Chat noticed Ladybug slightly slip on a fallen piece of stone debris, inhaling sharply as she tumbled forward. Without a thought, he ran towards her, shielding her with his arms outstretched. Her face morphed to horror.

Searing pain tore through his lower back where a blast hit, sending him reeling to the side and effectively knocking the wind out of him. He blacked out for a second, but the ringing in his ears disappeared quickly enough. He had enough strength to open his eyes and support his back with limp arms.

" _Chat!_ " Ladybug cried, leaning over him with wide, terrified eyes. He saw them fill with tears, and saw her start to panic.

"My Lady," he managed, though it pained him to speak. "I'm okay."

She shook her head, her lips parted in anguish. She shakily stood up, positively trembling with what seemed to be a mixture of anger and shock.

Without a sound, she tore at the akuma viciously. The man reeled backwards, almost shocked at her forwardness.

Still, she threw her yo-yo at him and knocked a blaster off, then ran at him to attack with hand-to-hand combat. She landed hit after hit against the man's limbs, and he fell back. She leaned forward, holding him by the collar. He tried to scramble back, cracking a bracelet that seemed to hold the akuma.

As the little black butterfly flitted upwards, Ladybug let go of the man. She purified the akuma, before rushing back to him.

All Chat could do was stare in shock.

"I have to get you home," Ladybug said, lip quivering. He sat up, pain subsiding slightly. With a hand from his Lady, he stood up and rubbed his sore torso. Ladybug wrapped an arm around it, gently, and then swung her yo-yo to get them out of the area.

Quickly landing on her roof, she helped him down into her room. He sat on the chaise and released his transformation. Plagg dizzily landed on the arm of the chaise and passed out.

"He'll be okay," Adrien murmured. Ladybug swore under her breath, releasing her own transformation. Tikki hurried over to sit beside Plagg, rubbing him gently to help him recover. "Healing me probably took a lot out of him."

"You can't do that. Why would you do that?!" Marinette suddenly shouted.

"What?"

"Adrien Agreste, you cannot jump in front of me like that!" she yelled. "You got hurt! You could've-" She stopped, eyes wide with burning anger and pain.

"Marinette, what is going on?" Adrien asked, growing anxious.

"What's _going on_ is that you're going to get yourself _killed!_ " she raged.

Adrien felt his temper flare. "I could say the same for you," he stated, narrowing his eyes. "I was protecting you. I wasn't going to let you get hurt."

"So you let yourself get hurt?!"

"Marinette, I wasn't just going to let it hit you!"

"You can't jump in front of me, it was my own mistake!"

"Are you serious right now?! What if you had gotten seriously hurt?! Forget my issues, you couldn't have cleansed the akuma! Do you know how many people would get hurt from that?!"

"Of course I know!" she shouted, angry tears filling her eyes. "I have to be able to handle that, Adrien! You can't get hurt because of me! How am I supposed to live with knowing that it's my fault you could get hurt? Get _killed?_ "

Adrien's eyes widened. "This isn't about me, is it." He shook his head. "This is about something else. You never…I always do stupid things like that. Something's different."

Her tears spilled over. "You can't forget that we're not invincible," she whimpered. "I can't lose you, _chaton_."

"I can't lose you either, though," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her. She didn't hug him back, but put her head on his shoulder as she stood and cried.

"He died, Adrien. The Chat Noir before you died." she whispered between uneven breaths. "You aren't invincible. You can die. I can't lose you."

He couldn't say anything to that, so he just held her as she sobbed, begging for him to stop doing stupid things that could get him killed.

They would be okay.

 **A/N: Sorry not sorry for the end :P On a different note, as I'm sure you guys can tell, I hope to wrap up the story within a few chapters. I really have trouble keeping up with multichapter fics, and I want to make an ending you guys can enjoy. If there are any ideas you'd like me to include, you can PM me at any time and I'll definitely consider them! I hope you have been enjoying my story ^_^**

 **Also feel free to stalk me on tumblr, my url is _phantompierce-okamoto_ just like it is here ^.^**

 **~Phantom-chan**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about this chapter being short, but hey the wait was relatively short as well! 3rd to last chapter ^_^**

Adrien got out of the car, walking inside. His eyes were sore with lack of sleep, as he had spent the night before tossing and turning and thinking about what Marinette had told him.

 _You can't forget that we're not invincible. He died, Adrien. The Chat Noir before you died._

Though it really hurt him to hear that, knowing how much it must've hurt Sabine and hurt Marinette to find out, he felt even more fierce about protecting his Lady. The thought of her getting injured scared him, and he couldn't let that happen.

They were a powerful team, but he remembered that they weren't invincible. Even with her powers of creation.

He walked towards the classroom, noticing Nathaneal and Marinette inside. He glanced in, but didn't walk in so he could hear what they were saying.

"Adrien talked to me, and I promised to talk to you."

"Sure, Nathaneal. What's up?"

"I'm not mad about the Evillistrator thing, and I'm not mad at you." He paused. "The issue was mainly that I still liked you, though you're with Adrien. I do still want to be friends though, and I'm moving on. You both are really good together."

" _Oh!_ " Marinette paused too, and Adrien could picture her surprised expression from outside the door. "I'm really flattered, and I'm grateful to be friends. You're really awesome, Nath."

"Thanks, Marinette."

Adrien walked inside then, smiling at the two of them. "Good morning," he greeted. Nathaneal gave him a little wave, before walking up to his seat. Marinette smiled at him, her eyes slightly red from the night before. He could still hear her crying, begging for him to stay safe. He brought her hand up to his lips, feather light against her knuckles. He heard her hum gently.

There wasn't much else to be said, and Adrien knew they both felt the same. _I love you. I want to protect you. I want to be by your side._ And though he was constantly worried that something could go wrong, he loved the feeling of being with her.

They took their seats and took out their things, the quiet classroom starting to buzz with activity as people started to come in. Adrien saw Alya come in, waving to her with a bright smile.

"So, how did it go yesterday? Since you _deprived_ me of details?" Marinette teased the girl.

"Oh stop it. Are you and Adrien okay? The fight looked pretty bad from the clips I got sent."

"We're okay. We're okay now," Adrien replied for her. Marinette and Alya shared a gentle smile, both with tinged with slight worry.

Nino walked in soon after, waving to the three of them.

"Come on, when is date two happening?" Marinette pressed, nudging Alya. The girl refused to comment. "Tomorrow? Today?"

Adrien raised as eyebrow towards Nino, but the boy in question just grinned. "Is it today?" Adrien asked.

" _Maybe_ ," Nino replied, just slightly sing-songy.

"Oh it _totally_ is!" Marinette exclaimed. Adrien laughed as Nino looked up at Alya, who giggled and nodded. Marinette looked ecstatic to see her friend confirming the success of the date. Adrien grinned at her, and she quickly wrote a note and gave it to him.

 _We need to spy on them._

 _Are you sure that's a good idea?_ he wrote back.

 _Not the entire thing, I just need some details to put in my document._

 _Do I want to know what that means?_

Marinette grinned back at him, shaking her head.

"Passing love notes?" Nino teased the couple.

"Something like that," Adrien laughed, sticking his tongue out at Nino.

"When's your date?" Marinette asked. "After school?"

"We're going to the café down the street for lunch." Alya replied.

"Cool," Adrien said, sharing a devious look with his girlfriend. Her eyes were twinkling.

* * *

Adrien chuckled as he watched his girlfriend "very subtly" duck behind buildings as the two of them followed Alya and Nino. He was used to wearing disguises in public, so the thick sunglasses and overcoat weren't out of the ordinary.

Marinette, on the other hand, looked pretty funny. She kept having to push her sunglasses up, and even though her hair was out of her typical pigtails, it was difficult to ignore the raven shade of it. That, and her far-too-large coat that almost went to her knees. Adrien couldn't help but love how adorable she looked, still.

Alya and Nino were walking together, and Adrien couldn't make out what they were saying. They were very close together, which Adrien found adorable as well, not to mention how Nino kept turning to Alya as she looked ahead, eyes lingering on her.

Adrien knew Nino liked Alya a lot, and he was honestly really happy they were finally together.

"Ah! They're going inside!" Marinette whispered, eyes wide.

"Shall we, my Lady?" Adrien extended his hand to her, pulling off his sunglasses.

Marinette took his hand, smiling. "Are you turning our spying into a date?"

"Of course, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't do something smooth like that?"

"A normal one," she giggled. "but I like you like this." Leaning against him, the two of them walked into the same café Nino and Alya had.

Sitting facing each other, they fell into a comfortable silence. He searched her eyes for her feelings, knowing she could be broken behind her gentle smile. And he never wanted to let her feel like that, knowing how painful it is to be broken.

Yet, he also knew the power of being saved, since she had saved him.

It was his turn to return the favor. He would stay by her side and catch her before she even slipped. No matter what it took, no matter what kind of trouble they would go though, no matter how treacherous the future is, he would love her.

He saw her glance at a table across the café, a serene smile spreading across her lips. He followed her gaze, finding Nino and Alya holding hands, talking to each other with gentle smiles.

"Operation Alya and Nino seems to be a success," Adrien mused.

"I'm so happy for them," Marinette responded, quiet and content. He turned back to her, taking her hand and bringing it up to kiss it gently.

"Me too," he agreed.

* * *

"Alright, before class ends I'd like you all to choose your partners for the literature project. It's one of the last big projects for the year, so make it count!"

Adrien turned, considering partnering with his regular partner. She smiled down at him.

"Also, Chloe and Sabrina, you must split up. Everyone else has worked with two or more people, and it's time for you to work with others."

Adrien looked over to see the two girls looking very distraught. He looked back up at his girlfriend, and they both nodded simultaneously. Adrien raised his hand to work with Chloe, but before he could offer, he heard Marinette speak.

"Madame? May I work with Chloe?"

 **Hope you enjoyed! Am really working to finish this up asap ^_^**

 **~Phantom-chan**


	14. Chapter 14

**Second to last chapter! Get pumped! Sorry this took so long, I overestimated my ability to manage my time :P Also, read the author's note at the end.**

Marinette felt the eyes of the entire class on her. Self-conscious, she put her hand down and grinned nervously. She saw Adrien looking at her with mild confusion and worry.

"What!" Chloe yelped, standing up.

"I think that's a great idea, Marinette!" Madame Bustier said, smiling at Marinette. "So that means Chloe and Marinette will be partners, and Sabrina and Adrien. Alright, class dismissed!"

As students left the classroom, Chloe rushed to Madame Bustier. "Do I not get a choice in the matter? I'd like to work with Adrien!" Chloe exclaimed, her eyes narrowed.

"You are partners with Marinette, Chloe. Go on now."

Chloe walked over to Marinette, glowering. "Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to work with you?" Marinette responded, shrugging slightly and grimacing.

Chloe looked at her in disbelief. Shaking her head and grumbling, she pursed her lips. "Fine. Come to my house in an hour so we can get this done quickly."

Marinette raised her eyebrow in surprise. She half expected Chloe to push the work onto Sabrina or make Marinette do it alone. "Oh! Okay, see you then." Chloe stormed away, grumbling under her breath.

Marinette sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. Adrien walked up to her, with wide eyes. "Do you have a plan or were you being impulsive?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"I need to talk to her," she admitted. "The project was the best excuse. I want her to understand that our relationship has been nothing but successful, even if there have been some tabloid lies."

He nodded, smiling gently at her. Her rubbed her cheek affectionately with his thumb. "Okay, good luck princess. I believe in you. "

"Thank you, kitty." She pecked him on the cheek then left to go home.

* * *

Marinette hurried to Chloe's place, but was stopped by Chloe's butler. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to work with Chloe for school," Marinette explained.

The man raised an eyebrow. "She works with Sabrina."

"We were assigned to each other this time," she added, giggling nervously.

"Oh good, you're here. Come with me," Chloe bursts through the door, shoving aside her stunned butler to drag Marinette inside by the arm. Marinette shot back an apologetic look at the man before letting herself get dragged inside by Chloe.

They ended up working in Chloe's room, Marinette holding her tablet while sitting beside Chloe's bed. They were pretty silent, and Marinette started to feel really awkward. She saw Chloe scrolling through the chapter they were assigned, not really reading it.

"Um…how are you?" Marinette asked awkwardly.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care?"

Marinette sighed, shaking her head. "Of course I care. I know we're not exactly friends but you are still a part of my class. More than anything, you're Adrien's friend and I don't want to be hostile with you."

"Don't worry too much."

"But I do worry."

"I'm sure you have plenty of other things to worry about, so don't even think about it." Chloe huffed. "You said it yourself, we're not really friends."

"But…but…what if I want to be?"

Chloe looked up from her tablet. "Why?"

"Why not?"

"You don't need to act heroic in front of me."

"Heroic?"

"I'm not stupid. You're Ladybug, aren't you?"

Marinette's jaw dropped, and she stammered out excuses. She then paused. "How...did you know?"

She started to say something, then sighed. "I was going to say something mean as usual, something like _that's the only way Adrien would notice you_ , but that would be lying." She put her head down on her bed, looking up. "I think I started to figure it out when you started talking back to me, and I just kept denying and denying it. I guess…now confirmed it?"

Marinette didn't know what to say. She didn't even know how to react. First was the fact that Chloe acknowledged her own animosity. Second was she didn't say her mean thought. Third was…Chloe knew she was Ladybug?

"Don't look so surprised," Chloe smirked at her. "Like I said, I'm not stupid." She flipped her ponytail and snorted. "How do you put up with Chat Noir?"

"Um…you know who Chat is, right?" Marinette said, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't know each others' identities."

"We found out by accident," she explained. "And Adrien is Chat."

Chloe dropped her tablet. "What?!"

"We found out on Christmas," she found herself saying. Once she had started, she couldn't stop talking. "We had been friends as Chat and Marinette for a while, too. We started dating a little bit after finding out our identities."

"Adrien…is _Chat_?"

Marinette was surprised for the third or fourth time that day when Chloe started to cry.

"Oh god. Oh _god_. Of course he is. That's all he ever wanted, to help people. To be free to live. I'm so blind."

That was when Marinette knew they would be okay. She had finally gotten through the blonde, always believing there had to be more than a selfish girl. Adrien had seen it, and though it had taken Marinette a while, she started to see it that day Chloe had confronted them.

Chloe did care about Adrien, though in a backwards way. And so, Marinette cared for her too.

Marinette stood up, setting her tablet down, then hugged Chloe as the blonde sobbed in Marinette's arms. Chloe didn't return the hug, but quietly sobbed until her body stopped shaking.

"This d-doesn't make us friends," Chloe stuttered slightly, hastily rubbing any trace of tears from her eyes. "And don't tell anyone about this."

Marinette giggled lightly. "Of course, Chloe. Maybe we can be friends someday?" Chloe blinked, looking a bit surprised. "Promise me you won't tell anyone, and that you'll try to be nicer to people?"

"First, whatever. Second, no promises." Chloe huffed, looking away. Then, she timidly glanced back. "I'll try."

Marinette felt her own eyes well with thankful tears. "Okay. Thank you Chloe."

"I-I'm glad we're working together, but don't even think about telling anyone!"

Marinette nodded, hugging the girl again. They started to laugh together.

She never would've imagined being friends with Chloe, but this was definitely a good start.

Her heart absolutely soared. Realizing her success with Chloe, she wanted to see what she could do for everyone. Not just as Ladybug, but as Marinette.

She wanted those she loved to always be happy.

* * *

Marinette walked into school the next morning, humming lightly. With all of her homework thoroughly done (for once) and a plan brewing in the back of her mind (like always), she hurried into her classroom.

Literature was first, where Chloe and her would be presenting. She put her bag down and pulled out her tablet. Alya walked in a little after her, Nino not far behind.

"Morning, Alya!" she called.

"Morning," Alya greeted brightly. "What's up?"

"I'm starting a revolution," Marinette giggled with sparkling eyes.

Alya gave her a confused look, but Marinette just shook her head. She spotted Chloe walking in and rushed over to her.

"Do you have your part ready?" she asked. Chloe nodded then sat in her seat. Marinette hurried back over to Alya, who laughed lightly.

"You're amazing, Marinette." Alya shook her head with a gentle smile. Adrien walked in, greeting his friends. Marinette kissed his cheek lightly.

"How did it go?" he asked her.

Marinette grinned. "Super well, actually. Well, er, she also figured out our identities. But still it went well!"

Adrien's jaw dropped. "She did what?!"

"She already had, apparently. But yeah, and she gave me a great idea."

He raised an eyebrow, chuckling. "Okay, princess." He nuzzled her nose with his own, causing her to giggle.

"Get a room!" Nino shouted at them from his seat. In perfect unison, they stuck their tongues out at him. Alya leaned over her desk to whisper in Nino's ear, and he whispered something back. Marinette smirked towards Adrien, and he shook his head.

"Class, I'm told our class president has an announcement?"

Marinette nodded. Once everyone was seated, she faced her class with a large grin and excited eyes. "I'm starting a new program, help a classmate. If you ever need any help with something out of school, or social, me and my volunteers will help you! More importantly, if you think someone needs help and they're not going to ask, let us know. I want to make sure the time you have left in this class is the best."

"This is an absolutely wonderful idea, Marinette." Madame Bustier praised.

"Thank you!" Marinette grinned. "Would anyone like to volunteer to help?"

She did a quick sweep over the room, her eyes meeting her favorite pair of green eyes. They seemed to smile back at her. Adrien stood, walking up to her and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks, Adrien," she giggled, nuzzling into his side. She looked back to see Alya standing up, hurrying over towards them.

"What kind of vice-president would I be if I didn't help?" Alya laughed.

Then, to everyone's astonishment (besides Marinette's), Chloe stood up. She walked over to them, glaring at the floor. "Does this count as a first step?" she murmured, with a questioning gaze towards Marinette.

Marinette's smile brightened, her heart soaring. "More than just a first step. Thank you Chloe." She turned back to the class. "Thanks guys! Let us know if there's anything we can ever do!"

The class cheered lightly, and Marinette's excitement tingled at her fingertips.

She was finally going to take the steps to be what she wanted to be: a safe zone for those she loved. And with her friends backing her up, she knew she'd be okay.

"You and Adrien make a cute couple," Madame Bustier whispered into Marinette's ear as Marinette started to walk to her seat. In turn, Marinette flushed deeply and stammered out a "thank you".

* * *

"I have a task for your group," Alix said immediately after class, slamming her hand down on Marinette's desk.

"Go ahead, what's up?" Marinette responded, giddy at the prospect of her first task.

"Rose and Juleka. They're infuriatingly cute. Please make them date before I go and push them into each other."

Marinette heard Adrien chuckle in the seat in front of her. "Sure! We'll do our best." Alix dashed away, but Max came up to Marinette right after.

"I have a job for you, if you are willing to take it," Max came up to them. "Don't tell Kim I told you, but he's been teasing Ivan again. Can you make sure Ivan and Mylene are okay?"

"Mhm!" Marinette responded. "Thanks for the concern."

"Our classmates are kind, aren't they," Adrien mused, facing her. She nodded, smiling gently.

"So, what are we doing?" Alya asked.

"Well our two tasks so far are to get Rose and Juleka together, and to check on Ivan and Mylene." Marinette listed off.

"I can go spy on Ivan and Mylene," Chloe said haughtily, shrugging her shoulders. "Shouldn't take much effort. You three have fun getting the others together." She walked away, ponytail swinging as she went.

"Well she's changed, but not that much," Alya huffed. Marinette giggled, patting her friend's shoulder.

"Well she knows our identities too now, so I think we can trust her." Alya gaped at Marinette, causing Marinette to burst into laughter again. "Come on, let's go find Rose and Juleka."

Adrien looked in the library and Alya went by the lockers, so Marinette decided to check the other classrooms. She found Rose sitting at a table, tapping her tablet with a bored look.

"Hey Rose!" Marinette greeted. "Is Juleka with you?"

Rose shook her head. "She went to the library, I think. Why?"

Marinette grinned slightly. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about her actually." She paused, gauging Rose's reaction, which was nothing but an innocent smile. "I've seen the way you look at her, you know. And you both coming to the bakery together? You like her, don't you?"

Rose blushed and nodded. "I do, why?"

Marinette was a bit shocked to see her acknowledge it without hesitation. "Then why don't you ask her out?"

"I've been planning to…I just know how to do it." Rose's blush darkened, and she looked at her hands. "Or how she'll react."

Marinette sighed. "Only well, of course. I really think she likes you too."

Rose looked up at Marinette. "Really?"

"Yeah. I think she's liked you for a really long time." Marinette smiled gently at her. "I don't want to push you into doing something you don't want to do, but I will advise asking her. I think it'll make her happy."

Rose's eyes were bright and kind. "Thank you, Marinette. I definitely will." She closed her tablet and tucked it away, standing suddenly. Marinette grinned. Mission accomplished.

Her phone buzzed. She looked to see a message from Chloe, with an attachment. _They look fine to me_ , the message read. Marinette tapped at the picture, and smiled. Mylene and Ivan were holding hands and grinning brightly at each other, with matching painted blushes. In Mylene's other hand was a rose.

 _Thanks Chloe! They look adorable ^.^_

 _I'm going to puke. See you tomorrow._ Marinette laughed out loud, grabbing her bag and heading out herself. She met up with Adrien as he left the library, a huge grin across his face.

"Rose just came into the library and asked Juleka out. Was that your doing?" he asked with an amazed laugh.

Marinette squealed, jumping around. Her smile widened when she spotted the girls walking out of the library together, fingers interlocked. She waved and they waved back, both blushing beautiful shades of pink.

Alya started to walk towards them with an impressed expression. "Good job guys! We finished both of our tasks," Marinette told them, showing the two of them the picture Chloe had sent. Alya grinned at her, muffling giggles behind her hand.

"High fives!" Adrien declared, holding his hands out. The girls laughed, high fiving him and each other.

"I'm gonna head home. You guys want to come over?" Marinette asked.

"I would love to," Adrien responded. "I got father to cancel Mandarin for the next two weeks so I could focus on my literature grade."

Alya snorted. "Nice job, cat boy. And sorry Marinette, no can do. I have a date in a bit."

Marinette let out a shocked laugh, eyes wide. "Have fun!" she said.

"Tell Nino I said to make safe decisions and not do anything rash," Adrien teased. Alya slapped his shoulder, giving him a look. "What? He said the same to me!"

"Bye guys," Alya told them, shaking her head as she walked away. Marinette giggled and grabbed Adrien's hand.

"Let's go," she nudged. "We better raise your literature grade or your dad will get angry."

Adrien laughed, and they walked back to her house hand-in-hand. They talked about school and their successes, laughing together as they walked inside and greeted Marinette's parents.

"Hey you two!" Marinette's mother greeted. "I have quiches for you both to eat."

"Have I mentioned how much I love you," Adrien replied immediately, with a serious expression. Marinette laughed and shoved him lightly. After grabbing their snacks, they headed upstairs to Marinette's room.

Cuddling on her chaise, they held their class materials on their laps. As they finished their work and left their tablets on the floor, they snuggled closer. Adrien nuzzled his nose into her neck, causing her to giggle. Her eyelids drooped, heavy with drowsiness.

Her mind was quiet and at peace, and her thoughts started to settle. She looked at him gently. "If you love something, all the rough parts feel smooth and all the hard edges soften. It's warm. I never understood it when my mom told me, but I think I understand it now."

Adrien's eyes grew soft, and he pressed his lips to her temple. He thought for a minute, letting them stay in silence. "Like...shoulders."

"Huh?" Marinette murmured, tilting her head.

"My mom always seemed to have sharp shoulders, but when I put my head down on them, they felt soft." he replied, quietly.

Marinette's eyes softened, and a gentle smile spread across her lips. She laid her head against his shoulder, sighing lightly. "I guess you're right, _chaton_. Your shoulder is like a pillow to me."

He let out a deep chuckle, resting his head on top of hers. "You're warm," he told her, exhaling softly.

On a quiet afternoon in Paris, two superheroes in love held each other in peace. Not even Hawkmoth could take them apart. They were friends, lovers, partners, and everything in between.

It was warm.

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^ Am working on the last one and hopefully I get it done soon. I wanted to celebrate because actually it's been a year since I posted the first chapter of this fic! I'm really grateful to all of you who follow, favorite, and review. You mean the world to me. 3**

 **~Phantom-chan**


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy New Year guys! Cheers for the final chapter! Thank you all so so much for coming on this journey together, between my awful update speed and cheesy writing. I love you guys.**

It started with gym class, which is not a sentence Adrien would've considered saying before.

Admittedly, it was partially his fault. He was pretty oblivious sometimes, having grown up without much interaction with kids his own age. If he had, he probably would have caught himself before throwing himself into such a ridiculous situation.

"Class, line up! Harnesses on, helmets on! Be prepared to go when I call your name!"

For gym, their class was combined with another class. It just so happened that the other class had the top rock-climbing student in the school, and by god, he was haughty about it.

Frankly, everyone found it annoying. He liked to show off when it came to the school climbing wall, but Adrien had not known this.

"Reverse alphabetical by last name, please."

They each took their turn, everybody sighing as the boy with the thirty second record on the ten meter wall tore up and bounded down, grinning as the coach read off a time of twenty nine seconds, a new record.

"Last but certainly not least," the coach said, with a hint of sarcasm. "Adrien Agreste, you're up."

With his gear safely buckled and the carabiner attached to his harness, he put one hand on the wall and waited for his cue. He had noticed the other boy's speed, but had mainly focused on the fact that Marinette barely got thirty two seconds, even being Ladybug.

His goal to go as fast as possible was mainly to beat her out of sheer competitiveness, not the other kid. He climbed the wall in his room regularly, after all. But he had never timed himself.

"Ready, set, go!"

Adrien literally shot up the wall, barely even pausing as he grabbed the next hold. He tapped the bell at the top as soon as he had finished, grappling back down with ease.

When his feet hit the ground and he detached himself from the belay, he was a bit unnerved to see the stares he was getting.

Marinette's eyes were wide with what seemed to be apprehension, and the other boy was practically fuming.

"Twenty six seconds," the coach read off, shocked. "It seems we have a new record, and a new record holder."

There were cheers, and Adrien appreciated them, but he was shaken by his Lady's worried expression. His worry was confirmed when the boy stormed off, straight out of the class.

"Adrien, that was incredible!" Nino called.

"Figures, you _do_ have that wall in your room," Chloe smirked.

"Teach me," came Kim's obligatory whining.

Adrien managed some nervous laughter, happy and worried. Marinette hurried over to whisper in his ear, "You really were amazing, but I'm worried that he'll be akumatized."

Almost as if on cue, a loud laughter echoed into the gym, followed by shrieks of terror. "Man, Hawkmoth wastes no time!" Alya exclaimed, horrified. She turned to Adrien and Marinette. "I'll cover you guys, go transform!"

With a loud crash, the akuma burst in through the doors. "I'm am the Climbing Carnage!" he shouted. "Fear my climbing strength and speed!"

The students screamed as he shot a beam of light from his helmet which hit their coach, sending him skidding against the wall. He struggled, but it seemed he was stuck to it.

Climbing Carnage's narrowed onto Adrien, causing the boy's eyes to widen. "And I will make you pay, Adrien Agreste!"

He turned to make a dash for it, finding Marinette had escaped before the akuma had burst in. A beam directed at him caused him to divert his path, trying to avoid being hit by the well-aimed beams.

Ladybug hurried in from what seemed to be a closet. Adrien's eyes widened further as she narrowly avoided being hit by a beam.

"Ladybug! I will deal with you later. First I need to make Adrien Agreste pay!"

Ladybug raised an eyebrow, looking at Adrien. Adrien gave her a panicked look in response, and she suddenly grabbed him around the waist and swung out of the open window on the side.

Adrien yelped, mentally apologizing to her for probably making her deaf. He felt her shake slightly, realizing she was laughing.

"Marinette!" he exclaimed over the roaring wind they swung through. She only laughed harder, causing him to pout as he tightened his hold around her neck.

She touched down on a roof a good distance away, absolutely trembling with uncontrollable laughter. Adrien flushed, pout deepening.

"This is not funny." he declared.

Ladybug leaned in close, putting her hand on his cheek. "Looks like I'm your knight in shining armor, _chaton_." she teased, still laughing. "Oh, how the tables have turned."

He couldn't find it in himself to protest, having been distracted by his beautiful girlfriend's sparkling eyes. "You can use me as bait," Adrien changed the subject, glancing to see Climbing Carnage running towards them on the street. Living up to his name, he was crashing into cars and damaging storefronts.

"Detransformed? No way! That's dangerous," she refused immediately.

"It's easier though," Adrien urged. "He went after me first. Oh, and," He leaned towards her with mischievous eyes. "my knight in shining armor can protect me, no?"

Ladybug huffed, which made her look quiet adorable. They peered over the edge to see Climbing Carnage rushing up their building, climbing to the top as if flying. "Fine. Stay behind me, I want to finish this quickly."

Adrien knew better than to fight her on that, so he stood behind her and looked around for anything that might help fight him. He grabbed a hose, which he noticed was connected to pump. She took it, aiming the nozzle for the akuma.

Climbing Carnage jumped onto the roof, just in time to be blasted with water. Disoriented, he stumbled and fell face-down onto the roof, and Adrien quickly pulled the helmet off his head. Ladybug shouted, "Lucky charm!" And used the metal bat she got to smash the helmet.

After purifying the akuma, Ladybug looked carefully at the boy. Adrien hurried towards him as he sat up, confused.

"Hey," Adrien greeted awkwardly. "I'm really sorry about the record thing. I honestly wasn't intending to, I was really trying to beat Marinette." He heard a gasp of indignation behind him, and had to fight a smile off his face.

The boy nodded. "It's fine," he replied, frowning. "I'll just have to beat your record."

"Looking forward to it!" Adrien grinned. Ladybug put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm bringing him back to the school. Just for that, you can come back on your own," she whispered in his ear, a lilt of teasing lacing her voice. Adrien turned to her with wide eyes, only to see her grab the boy around his waist and swing away with him.

Adrien shouted after her, slightly amused but mainly exasperated. He sighed, calling for Plagg and transforming. He would get her back for that later.

* * *

Sure enough, when he reached the school, he startled her so much she shrieked and jumped what had to have been two feet. Even though she hit his chest for that one, they found themselves laughing together, holding each other.

* * *

Chat prowled the rooftops, an extra patrol. He was enjoying the night air, and though alone, he didn't really feel lonely. It was nice to have free time on a pretty spring night, with the summer steadily approaching.

He dashed into one of his favorite neighborhoods, jumping onto the roof of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. He noticed Marinette's room was empty, but then saw her coming up the street. He felt a smile spread, the kind that touched his eyes. He watched the girl he loved hum, smiling herself.

His heart smiled along with them, and he hurried down towards her. Landing right next to her, he grinned. "Isn't it a bit late to be running with fabric? Alone?"

Marinette shrieked, dropping the rolls of fabric in her hand. "Chat! You scared me!" she exclaimed, flicking his arm.

He chuckled, grabbing a roll off the ground. "My apologies, princess. I didn't mean to. This time, anyway."

A tiny grin played at the corners of her lips. "Never mind that, give me a lift?"

"Your wish is my command, my Lady!" With that, he picked her up bridal style along with her fabric. He propelled himself up with his baton, jumping and landing on her balcony.

"Thanks, Adrien." she said, standing up. She leaned the fabric against the wall, then fixed her ruffled hair.

Though they didn't say anything, the sounds of the city spoke. The breeze whistled in their ears, and the stars twinkled overhead. As she set her fabric down, Chat could see every moment they had spent together in her eyes, reflecting their love and friendship, their battles and victories.

She stood back up and leaned against him, both facing the skyline of the city they loved and protected. They had gone through a lot together, hadn't they? He turned to look at her, and she back up at him.

"You know, I think it was a day like this we first became friends. When you told me how much you _loved_ Adrien," he mentioned cheekily, leaning in towards her.

Her grin spread across her lips, and she put her arms around his neck, chuckling. "You know, I think it was a night like this where we first did this." She leaned up kissed him, their lips melting against each other, familiar and sweet.

They were _together_.

Best friends, partners, lovers.

No matter what life threw at them, they would be together. Be it akumas, secrets, their pasts and futures, even themselves. They would be able to push forward, because they would always have each other. And that was enough for them.

Two halves of a whole, and force to be reckoned with.

"Marinette, I heard Adrien land on our roof. Did you both want cookies-" Then there was a gasp and subsequent laughter.

Chat whined as Marinette jolted away from him, breaking their kiss. "Maman!" she yelped. He could hear Tom cackling below Sabine, who had set the plate of cookies down as she laughed.

"Sorry dear, go back to kissing your boyfriend!" she called, before hurrying back inside.

" _Maman!_ " Marinette whined, and Chat could see her cheeks flush.

"I agree with your mom," he nudged, peppering kisses on her jaw. She cupped his cheeks with her hands, kissing him again, humming with amusement and embarrassment. He kissed her back fervently, his hands resting on her hips.

He would never forget that day he chose to befriend her as Chat. Though it was a sort of indirect friendship at first, a way to get close to her in more ways than one, it had been the best decision of his life. They were together now, and always would be.

 _Together_.

 **Ahhh I can't believe I finally finished! I need to thank every single one of you reading, because you pushed me to continue and I love you all so much. Thank you to pringloo on tumblr for inspiring me to start this hehehe and thank you to all my new friends this fic has brought me ^_^ Aahdkfsjsdhakjas I LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **~Phantom-chan**


End file.
